harry potter year number six
by Fern Freak
Summary: After meeting with a group of 'etheral' beings Harry is sent to the past with a gift, using this new found time Harry trains for the inevitable, while perhaps causing total revolution on the side. HPLL, unfortunatly on hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Different Planes of Reality

Harry Potter starred gloomily out the window of his uncle Vernon's car watching everything yet nothing his attention turned inward as he wallowed in guilt for his stupidity if only he had practiced occlumency, listened to Hermione, used the two way mirror he was given he could of prevented he godfathers death if only he didn't feel the need to play hero all the time. Stewing in his own thoughts he didn't even notice their arrival at number 4 Privet Drive. Mechanically he removed his Trunk from the back of the car and trudged into the house up the stairs into the smallest bed room. He managed to release his owl Hedwig with a brief letter to the order assuring them of his safe arrival to Privet Drive before flopping onto his bed. Harry reflected on all that had happened in the past year Not as eventful as some years no defiance against the dark arts teachers with Voldemorts spirit possessing them after philosophers stones, basilisks on the lose he had to kill, mass murders supposedly after him, Triwizard tournaments he had to endure. No nothing like that but still this last year had topped them all Umbridge, he involuntarily shuddered, what a bitch her ministry decrees taking nearly everything that made his life worth living away, that paled in comparison. Sirius had died because of his stupidity; he had nearly killed five others because of his stupidity; he had been tricked by Voldemort who had sent him an image of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries because he hadn't practice occlumency like he was supposed to. There were contributing factors of course but he was only being conceited if he blamed others for actions and their consequences it was entirely his fault, his heart tightened in his chest guilt haunted him.

Harry lay despondently not noticing the sun dipping bellow the horizon or his aunts' calls to diner he simply lay on his bed tormented by his own mind. It wasn't until night had fallen and the half moon shone brightly in the sky that he dozed off into a fitful slumber. His battered previously broken alarm clock struck twelve and a white light suddenly engulfed Harry's body it continued to grow until his form could no longer be distinguished, then as suddenly as it appeared it left taking Harry along with it.

Dear reader this my first attempt at a fic let alone anything not containing vampires as of yet so be gentle in your inevitable criticisms. I thank you in advance.


	2. strange surroundings

Chapter 2: Strange surroundings

Harry awoke after a few hours of oddly peaceful rest, bereft of its usual nightmares which had haunted his sleep with more frequency than usual since the incident in the department of mysteries. Stretching his arms and yawning, in mid stretch he gasped, realizing as he looked around that he was no longer in his bedroom at the Dursley's, or in England for that matter, but in a strange sheltered clearing that did not seem to be earthly. Harry lay cushioned upon soft green aromatic grass lightly shaded from the gentle golden light that saturated everything it touched with a odd glow, there was no sun and the light had no distinguishable source. As he looked around he noticed that the clearing he currently resided in was ringed by gargantuan trees cloaked in a shimmering silver bark, whose ancient aura foretold a long life full of wisdom and a strange sentient air an uncanny intelligence, their golden veined leaves rustled in a nonexistent wind. As he looked closer he noticed large narrow stone obelisks that were etched with black runes and hieroglyphics that hummed with power, twelve cylinders to be exact all evenly interspaced, with himself in the center laying beside Loony Lovegood.

WHAT! Why was she here? His being here was odd enough but to be stranded in some bizarre place with the craziest girl in Hogwarts, the world couldn't get any stranger he thought. He looked down unto her sleeping figure, she looked peaceful sleeping, not gazing unblinkingly with her large frog like eyes spouting nonsense about crinkle boned snorkaks or other ludicrous things that didn't exist or defied probability, no she lay calmly and appeared almost normal her small figure deep in the bluish green grass, her breath rising an falling with regular intervals, her waist length dirty blonde hair strewn haphazardly about her, even though she was dressed in florescent green pyjamas emblazoned with strange creatures that could only be snorkaks, and emitting a strong aura of dottiness even whilst she slept Harry couldn't help but consider her somewhat pretty in a odd way, her own way. Shaking himself out of that tangent he would only draw more slander from the mindless mass that was the wizarding public if he liked such a 'unique' girl, which he didn't he reassured himself his previous thoughts were the by-product of not enough sleep the past week.

The department of mysteries, however much he tried to keep his thoughts away from that blunder his mind inadvertently continued scan, and analyze what he did wrong and the guilt he felt for his brash Gryffindor stupidity soured his innards. His godfather who he never got a chance to know had died and with him went hopes for a better life away from the Dursley's, he didn't feel grief of the death of a treasured loved one, but more the regret of never getting to know him, just like his parents.

Sighing he drifted away from the past and back to the present, and the situation on hand. As if on cue a trio of ethereal figures floated from the trees. The beings were dressed in shimmering gossamer robes, there bluish hair trailed behind them in the same nonexistent wind as the trees which added to enhance their otherworldliness (snorting to himself Harry thought it probably did) their features were far to fine to ever grace a human were somewhat aristocratic in nature leading him to think of the elves from the lord of the rings a delicate beauty no mortal could surpass even though their skin had a slightly blue or was it silvery tint it was hard to tell it seemed to subtly change in the varying light beneath the trees. The calmness there presence brought allayed any fears of their being a threat. They were in front of him now hair flapping behind and everything.

Finally one spoke in a deep guttural accent that seamed to come from every where even though none of their mouths moved. "Greetings oh chosen one thou hast cometh before us at last, oh one graced by fate the time of thy radiance is upon thy world of darkness or light it matters not, accept thy fate oh chosen one lest the life blood of thy planet cease to flow and all life shall fail in its ceasing." The beings seemed to be waiting for something, then finally with a slight touch of impatience laced in its voice "speak thy answer oh chosen one, time is of the essence speak thy answer and receive upon thy being thy birthright."

Harry shocked tried stuttering a few words but nothing seemed to come out coherently, finally after drawing several calming breaths Harry answered…..

I apologize for the long wait for an update, the story has changed drastically from what I first planned, I can't stay serious with this monstrosity beware many ludicrous things are about to happen, oh yes I intend to change the anonymous reviewer thing, needless to say no more posting stories at three in the morning, and then word decide to pull crazy shit that can't seem to be fixed and non of my writings in progress could be touched in any way stupid edit lock and non existant mother files or what ever that crap is damn it bah enough of that well any way next chapter should be done in a week. 


	3. Gifts

Chapter 3: Gifts

Before Harry was able to speak his acceptance of the ethereal beings offer the faint sounds of crashing through the underbrush echoed from the depths of the forest and as they drew closer the sounds of angry muttering as well interspaced with frightened squeaks. With a confused look on his face Harry looked to the other worldly elf like creatures for some explanations but they did not seem to be forthcoming at all but stood with there blue hair flying behind them their delicate features screwed up in expressions of anger, disappointment, and irritation, what ever the thing in the trees was it would soon feel their displeasure. 

The crashing became louder still and the word were soon distinguishable from the livid mutterings Harry had heard moments before it went like this "stupid shit headed mortal sons of lusty goat assed bitches….one thousand years wasted stupid mindless shit ruined it all bastard son of a…….." followed by more unintelligible sentences, needless to say what ever it was it was beyond mad.

During the entire tirade the beings that were not of earth grew increasingly more agitated and began hissing insults under their breath. Harry was confused the creatures he had but mere moments before considered beyond such things as was there stereotype were acting like common mortals, odd defiantly odd. During the time with increasingly louder yelling Luna Lovegood remained blissfully unaware in the warm embrace of sleep.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Harry the shadows of two figures appeared in the distance under the bows of the mighty trees, a much smaller figure dragging a taller by the ear all the while screaming insults a the other, as they grew closer Harry realized the figure being manhandled was… Neville Longbottom.

This was too bizarre to possibly believe here he was stranded in some obscure plane of reality with Loony Lovegood and Neville Longbottom of all people things could not get any stranger. Harry had gone through many crazy adventures that astounded him to no end, well he was a wizard after all nutty things were to be expected but really this was just a bit beyond what he could rationally take at least after preparing himself for the past few days for his yearly internment at the Dursley's. So he sat down and began to giggle, then chuckle and finally begin to cackle madly, his head thrown back and tears of mirth trickling from his eyes. This did what all the madness prior had not, wake Luna up.

After blinking her large protuberant blue eyes a few times she looked blearily around a few time and exclaimed "Oh hello Harry what are you doing here?" this just caused Harry to laugh harder, after gazing at him for a few seconds with and expressionless stare she calmly drifted into her trademark dreamy gaze and looked aimlessly around as Neville and the little creature came to the center of the clearing.

Looking too frightened to speak Neville cowered under the malignant stare of the little creature that upon closer inspection seemed to be some sort of house elf of the domineering kind, dressed in purple trousers and a yellow and green waistcoat he seemed to radiate anger, the ethereal being closest to the little elf with mighty glares of fury took on the little elf with all its imposing otherworldly glory but strangely lacking it's distant and powerful voice, and instead emited sounds in a squeaky high pitched tone not unlike a gaggle of exited and angry Dobby's.

The fight went something like this. "Tobly you stupid half witted fool prancing about like a human you are, one thousand years we is planning this and you is ruining it like that" one of the ethereal beings snapped whilst snapping its fingers under the offending elf's nose. Tobly retorted "don't blame this on me Nobly, it is the humans fault, I was following the plan to a tee until idiot hear decided to go for a brief jaunt through the trees! If any thing I prevented the plan from fucking up further," Harry and Luna starred wide eyed at the little elf, they had never even thought house elves had it in them to be so vulgar. Neville on the other hand tried to make himself shrink even more as Tobly bore down on him even more.

"It doesn't matter what you is do in to fix the plan you fucked up anyways Tobly. You was supposed to watch them make sure they didn't wander! What happened? One wandered and the entire thousand years of planning wasted! You is a fault Tobly you is!" Nobly all but screamed at the oddly dressed little elf, his beautify features twisted hideously in rage.

The ethereal being that had made the offer to Harry spoke up "Nobly, Tobly why must thou fight could not we discuss this discourse in a civil manner lest we bequeath further madness upon are young friend?" he look sharply at Harry who was now crying whether from sadness or mirth it was hard to tell.

The other two looked at the serene being and shouted "shut up," Nobly took over "shut your pompous archaic trap Bobly you is as much to fault as Tobly you was to wait to make your entrance until they was all awake but no you started to recited when there was only one listening!" the enraged being shouted to the other who was calmly standing taking the brunt of Nobly's anger with no visible sign of stress which was some feat.

"Everyone calm down lets take this like the rational ancient elves that we are, the situation is still salvageable although it will be lacking the pizzazz we had anticipated, all is not lost. We should all calm down and get this over with," with sharp glances at Bobly, Nobly, and Harry the un-named being, or elf as he had stated, waited for a response which came from the ever angry Nobly.

"Zobly you is as much to blame for this as anyone if you had done the summoning right none of this would have happened, if you was doing it right the humans would have woken on cue and all would have been well, and one thousand years would not have been wasted!" Nobly yelled at the impassive Zobly who raised a delicate hand to silence the ever infuriated Nobly.

"Nobly calm down. Yes everyone is at fault even me but that is no excuse to lose your head and start rambling like a mere house elf you have more class than that." Letting his words sink in for a few seconds Zobly began again before on of the others could refute his words and start the fight anew. "Bobly did well bringing the stray human back the situation was long lost by then, and we all know Tobly only has half his wits, so on with the show," Zobly turned to Harry, Luna and Neville who had been forgotten in haze of the argument were sitting stunned unsure of what to do, and questioning their sanity.

Looking at the wayward humans Zobly gently calmed them with gentle waves of benevolent magic that soothed their weary souls and allowed him to continue with their entire attention upon himself "I humbly apologize for the scene you had to witness we are prisoners here forced to be guardians of your world as penance, for a crime that we committed many years ago to the emperor of the five galaxies an unfortunate affair that was far overblown but that is in the past and of absolutely no significance to what is about to happen, needless to say tempers get a little out of control at times. Well any way you are here because you play an important role in the survival of you planet or at least to right the balance of light and dark, the two sides threaten to overcome one another and bitter war will follow the success of one against the other," Zobly smile gently at the shocked expressions on Harry and Neville's faces, and questioningly at the knowing one on Luna's. "Miss Lovegood do you understand this is not some government conspiracy or fancifully result of a fairy tale creature?" He looked at Luna with a slight condescending smirk, apparently her reputation was inter planer.

Smirking right back Luna replied "but of course Mr. Zobly a balance must be maintained at all times for all things, I assume you brought us here negate the influence of both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle since each hopes to tip the balance to their favour and as you say will have most grievous results if said upset were to occur; however they are not the only players in the field the Ministry seeks to destroy creatures of the dark and various unaffiliated dark groups seek to destroy the creatures of the light. These are new occurrences of the past century although the events of there making go back to the founders of Hogwarts themselves and do nothing to preserve the balance if they intend to destroy it. Please accept my apology for interrupting your speech Mr. Zobly but my previous image would have been unbeneficial to the success of your plan, Loons aren't taken seriously."

Harry, Neville, and the elves starred at Luna with looks of shock and surprise as the normally batty and seemingly idiotic girl proved she was meant to be a Ravenclaw. After taking a few moment to regain their senses after being shocked at the display of sound mind Zobly continued his explanation "It is as Miss Lovegood said your job to prevent the success of one side against the other and vice versa. We will of course give you some gifts to aid in your quest as the council of the radiant universe decrees, a point of interest the council had decided to help your planet when they usually avoid such direct meddling you are a first feel special." After finishing his speech zobly walked off to one of the obelisks leaving the Harry and co to ponder his words.

Zobly after waving his hands extravagantly for at least five minuets the obelisk began to glow purple and a large chest appeared with a puff of sparkly smoke, he then levitated the ornately gilded trunk to the center of the clearing where the rest of the elves stood dejectedly, and Harry, Luna, and Neville waited with apprehension. With a flick of his fine boned wrist Zobly opened the trunk and rummaged inside until he procured three thick tomes one that seemed to be bound in living wood and vines that pulsed with life and vitality that was given to a speechless Neville, another that was bound in plain blue cloth to Luna, and the last that seemed to be bound in bleached bone and polished steel to Harry.

"In these books you will find knowledge that will aid you in your duty to preserve peace and the balance keep it secret for as long as you can your secrets can save you life and may be all that stands in the way of victory or failure, there is one last gift do with it what you will time is of the essence," Zobly finished, the other elves had moved to circle the trio on Zobly's cue the elves raised their hands the obelisks started to glow white as faint chanting was heard in the distance quickly rising in crescendo then all went black and Harry, Luna, Neville knew no more.

I apologize for the slight delay in getting this out, was sick all week stupid cold viruses, and I didn't feel like risking getting blood all over the computer from my stupid nose, any how thank you to all that reviewed next chapter should be pretty quick. 


	4. Holy crap and pink hair

DISCLAIMER: This goes for the entire fic, I own nothing you recognize from any trademarked or any thing that belongs to anyone else, ideas, characters, and so on; however I do own the crazy elves which isn't much, who would want to own crazy elves. Finally remembered the disclaimer

Chapter 4: Shopping, the gift and Pink hair

Harry drifted back into consciousness, the whole ordeal with the crazed elves but a hazy dream the rectangular weight on his chest attested that it was not, any how the bit with the elves was fuzzy but the words that the elf Zobly spoke were not 'One last gift do with it what you will, time is off the essence' they resounded in his mind and seemed to appear more important than all the others for some reason he couldn't put his finger on.

He was back at the Dursley's his aunts screeching in the kitchen to come cook breakfast told him that, you would think the orders warning would at least tone her down a bit. It was odd she sounded louder than she had in years, 'she must be practicing,' he thought. He stretched out on his bed which seemed harder and lumpier than he remembered, as he reached upward his hands came in contact with the ceiling… what the fuck he opened his bleary bespectacled eyes and looked around he was in the cupboard under the stairs, why was he hear didn't the Dursley's have any sense at all Moody was going to kill them. Gazing about the claustrophobic space he came to a realization he was nearly sixteen he wouldn't fit in the cupboard any more this was crazy, what was going on he needed answers. Putting the elves book aside Harry crawled out of the cupboard to face his aunt as her screaming reached even higher crescendos.

As he stepped out of the foul cupboard Harry was met immediately with the sight of number 4 privet drive as it had been six or seven years previous, no big screen television or new leather sofas that they had purchased before his fifth year as a reward for Dudley who had won that stupid boxing tournament, instead the room was furnished with the same crap he remembered cleaning more times then he cared to remember when he was ten… What the fuck had those elves done? Was he in the past did they turn him back into a child? As Harry looked around more the horrifying truth became more apparent, those psychotic elves had sent him to the past, shit!

Harry stood stunned for a few moments struck speechless with the magnitude of what had just occurred, as Harry looked around in his scrawny ten year old body it was irrefutable he was in the past the many pictures of a fat faced ten year old Dudley hanging on the wall said so, his aunt would consider it a crime if she didn't have new pictures of perfect dinky diddydums to put up every month obsessive bitch. His heart sunk even further he would be forced to put up with their shit, no wand, no magic, no friends, they didn't even know he existed or at least Hermione didn't, he wouldn't attend Hogwarts until next year and Neville and Luna were really only acquaintances, and probably as shocked as he was, with a heavy heart he moped. Suddenly he came to a realization Sirius was alive! In Azkaban but alive, he could get him out of that hell hole, he could get to know his godfather, he could live with him, Dumbledore could shove his blood protection up his ass, it hadn't kept him safe before why should it now, even if it did death eaters were better than the Dursley's any day, Harry's heart was significantly lightened and he made a promise to himself to keep a cool head and to try not to get into stupid situations that could possibly endanger his godfather.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts by his uncle, who he hadn't heard thunder down the stairs, surprising really the man could wake the dead or shake a house to pieces with a single footfall. Harry felt an fat hand grab him by the scruff of the neck and drag him bodily into the kitchen.

Where he began to berate him "Boy what do you think you're doing? Useless layabout, ungrateful freak, you are to cook breakfast every morning, we take you in out of the goodness of our hearts and you can't even pull your far share of the weight around here!" Uncle Vernon even managed to be louder than his aunt a feat really since the woman could practically shatter glass. He was finally silenced when his Aunt noticed the next door neighbours looking curiously through their living room window at the commotion and managed to calm her livid husband before they could lose even more face.

With things calmed down, Vernon sent Harry a swift kick, who had been watching the scene with an amused sneer, to hurry him to the stove. Resigned to his fate Harry began to prepare the bacon and eggs wishing he could slip poison, laxative, any thing to making his relatives suffer, hatred and vengeance feelings he had long since repressed surged forth as he was forced to endure the same crap he thought he was finished with years ago was forced on him again, the memories as well began to trickle slowly forth from the deepest depths of his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Breakfast was done with, Harry hadn't received anything as punishment for sleeping in but it was punishment enough to have to listen to his aunts grating voice gossip over the meaningless comings and goings of the various families through out privet drive, Mrs. Whocares was doing this Mr. Dontgiveadamn was doing that, and Mrs. Figg was off to visit relatives in Scotland. His uncle was off to work without further incident but not before shoving a list of chores into Harry's hand that were to be finished before he got back from work, same as usual weed the garden, mow the lawn, trim the hedges, clean the house from top to bottom until it shined and buy groceries.

Gritting his teeth in frustration he began to wash the breakfast dishes, his aunt left for the day with Dudley to go do something, Harry didn't quite catch what, but not before threatening Harry with the most severe punishment if he bought anything for him self, as if she would be able to tell if he took anything she was quite bad at math, but she might set Dudley on him, so he had to be careful not to leave any evidence behind.

The wheels in Harry's head spun faster and faster as he went through his chores lightning fast, years of practice had made him quite efficient, he didn't bother cleaning the house, since there wasn't any thing to clean really, everything was sparkling unnaturally and no one was overseeing him so he was able to omit doing that by sprinkling cleaning various cleaning products at random intervals throughout the house, and giving him at least a three hour window to do what he wanted, after that he ran and quickly got the shopping done under the disapproving gaze of the shop keeper, he was a delinquent after all. With all his chores finished Harry was ready to set his plans into action, putting the few pounds he had nicked from his aunt into his pocket of his over large faded pants and an ugly black hat to cover his scar. He left the bright clean white of the house and went out to see if plan A would work.

After careful deliberation Harry had come to the conclusion that the crazy elves had given him the gift of time to train up to defeat Voldemort since he had half assed his study of magic the first five years he was given six to get up to speed and get up to speed he would, double time. First he had to get to diagon ally he was helpless without a wand, had no money, he would have to see the goblins about that, and needed to get books and other wizarding paraphernalia to make his quest for knowledge and power succeed. Voldemort was going down he killed his parents and he was going to make him pay with blood or what ever shit was running through his veins.

Fingers crossed Harry stepped out of number 4 into the noon time sun and the perfectly manicured lawn that he himself had tended diligently since he was four, it brought no pride only anger how he wished he could burn it all down and piss on the ashes, memories he had long since repressed were coming back, with no time to deal with painful nostalgia Harry beat them back down and continued with plan A, which was to see if he could summon the Knight Bus without a wand it might work they did after all advertise for stranded witches and wizards maybe that extended to ones without a wand, if not He would have to wait a week or two to steal enough money to by a train ticket to London to get to Diagon Alley he vaguely remembered the route he took with Hagrid five years ago or rather one year into the future so he wouldn't get lost.

With his fingers crossed when he reached the curb Harry extended his right hand and thought with all his mental prowess on the Knight Bus and wished it would appear. After a few moments he was starting to be discouraged when the large purple triple-decker bus popped into view and the conductor was there to great him, a old man with wiry grey hair beady black eyes, a crooked toothless smile and skin that look two sizes too big. He began to recite the welcome to the Knight Bus, but it had a strange dry quality about it, as though it had been said for far too often for too many years.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus I'm Brutus Wandtrod… Bah get on the bus wasting time! Where you going?" Wandtrod was obviously wasting no time.

Harry a bit taken aback replied "Diagon Alley."

"Alright that'll come to five sickles," the old man held out his hand.

Harry handed him the notes, which Wandtrod accepted dubiously, after muttering something about filthy mudbloods Harry was beckoned aboard, Ern the driver was there griping the wheel with both hands and staring purposely ahead with glasses so thick Harry wondered how he could se at all. Taking a seat on the first level and griping the chair in preparation for the jolt that came as violent as ever, was soon followed by quick turns and stops for passengers getting on or off. The old lady carrying a lurid pink knitting bag across from him was getting progressively greener, so green Harry questioned his choice of sitting on the first floor, He swore that if she didn't get off soon she would explode. Wandtrod didn't seem to care he was watching the old lady with a perverse anticipation. He was rewarded soon enough and she leaned to the side and vomited spectacularly towards Harry, She could have put the Weasley twins puking pastilles to shame with how far her vomit flew. Harry had to quickly jump to a further seat to avoid getting sprayed. Wandtrod was giving him a toothless grin, thankfully the Madame Marshes stop was next, and her vomit spelled away by the next passenger in.

Fifteen minutes After he got on Harry got off right in front of the Leaky Cauldron dank dingy and practically screamed wizard, he entered the pub and thankfully his disguise of a hat was enough and he wasn't swarmed by all of wizard kind, he was blessedly ignored people thought him to be some little muggleborn off to get his school supplies. Brushing off Tom the bartenders suspicious glances Harry walked timidly towards the back and touched the brick in correct order to make the Alley appear nothing happened, sighing in exasperation and unwilling to wait for someone to come through he went back in the pub.

Putting on a meek appearance Harry went over to the bartender and in a shy quiet voice asked "Sir could you possibly open Diagon Alley up for me the professor said what bricks to hit but I don't have a wand yet so it didn't seem to work?" With a frightened look he waited for a reply.

After sizing him up Tom agreed and followed him out back, the old man took out his wand and was about to tap the bricks but before he was able to the portal melted open an a large family of red heads appeared at the sight of the family that he had considered his own Harry was taken aback he hadn't expected to see them at all looking at them hoping the elves had tinkered with there minds but they had not they didn't even spare him a glance… Harry was depressed for a brief moment as his hopes were crushed, that was until he saw the rat on the eldest boys shoulder, all other feeling were crushed by unadulterated hate and the urge to crush the life out of the filthy little beast of a man that had betrayed his parents.

Just as quick as they were there the Weasley's were gone all that was left was Tom giving him an odd look not wasting any more time Harry thanked Tom profusely and ducked into the ally before he could start asking questions. The Alley was the same as he remembered it magical, quirky, bizarre, and so many other words at once it was hard to describe. Harry made his way through the droves of people shouting loudly, bargaining at various stalls selling every thing from singing spoons, to concentrated dragon dung pellets great for whistling hydrangeas. As he made his way to Gringotts he mentally made note of which shops he would need to visit, Flourish and Blotts was a given as was Ollivanders tucked away in a secluded corner, Eyelopes Owl emporium maybe Hedwig needed a home he would find some way to care for her, the trunk shop, and a few junk shops that seemed interesting, he was weary of entering Knockturn Ally he did after all have the body of a nine year old in age but he looked about seven a fact that was sure to draw the creepier inhabitants of that dank street like flies to honey.

He had finally reached the impressive white marble building that was Gringotts, thick roman style columns framed the golden doors at the top of the wide pale steps, above the open doors was a poem briefly telling the customers that potential theft would significantly lower ones life expectancy. Entering the through the tall and ornately fashioned doors of pure gold into Gringotts main Harry couldn't help but be amazed at the wealth on display in this room alone jewels the size of ostrich eggs of every colour, gold, silver, platinum being weighed, distributed all by stumpy goblins with long beards and miniature teller suits, sitting at delicately carved desks. Striding purposely towards one of the short, sneering tellers Harry inquired "Sir I was wondering if you were able to replicate lost keys, you see I seem to have lost mine and was wondering if you could help me?" the goblin looked at him sceptically believing him to be trying to scam them or pulling a childish prank.

"You can prove who you are?" the goblin asked with a board condescending voice.

Smirking Harry replied "of course," and removed his hat and lifted his fringe quickly and positioning himself so his forehead was only visible to the goblin in front of him as soon as the sneering little goblins eyes widened in surprise Harry put his hat back on, the other customers oblivious to the fact Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived graced their presence.

The goblin blinked his eyes a few moments and ushered him towards on of the many doors to his back, this caught the eye of a few of the surrounding tellers as they went about their business. Following the goblin, who set quite a quick pace for such a small fellow, through one of the doors on the opposing wall into a long hall lit with crystal chandeliers, with doors at even intervals following the goblin through one of the last rooms on the right into an sparsely furnished office whose goblin inhabitant was wearing a severe business suit and sitting at a dark wood desk littered with neat piles of paper. Harry unsure of what to do stood still near the door while the teller went and whispered something in the other goblins ear a few seconds later Harry's guide bustled out the door leaving Harry alone with the other goblin who seemed to be appraising him.

After a moment or two the goblin behind the desk initiated the conversation, "Please Mr. Potter take a seat we have much to discuss," and he motioned to the chair opposite him, which Harry graciously took he began again "I wonder Mr. Potter how is it you come to Gringotts this day, we were under the impression you would not be knowing any thing about the wizarding world until next year?" The goblin was looking at him shrewdly

Shit, shit, shit Harry had not thought about that his mind was working over time to make some believable story that would satisfy the goblin in front of him, the truth that wouldn't work they might ship him off to Saint Mungo's. Then he had it his aunt might have letters that his mother sent her that was it, he doubted it was true and if she did she would have burned them all but the goblin in front of him didn't know that.  
Harry started talking "Um you see I found letters my aunt kept, that my mum sent her while she went to Hogwarts and stuff and she mentioned in the latter letters about having a vault at your most magnificent bank and about Diagon Ally in some of the earlier ones," Harry watched the goblin in front of him carefully to see if he bought his story. The goblin was shaking his head and chuckling lightly, Harry's heart fell.

"Good story you aren't a good liar are you or don't you get enough practice?" Laughing at Harry's crushed look he added "goblins are natural Legilimens we can tell if your lying or not only a trained occlumens can fool us," at Harry's understanding look began again "perhaps you could tell the truth or will we have to torture it out of you?" at Harry's horrified look he laughed again "just kidding," with a look that said other wise.

Not wanting to be put on the rack or any thing Harry began his story about actually being fifteen not nine and the crazed elves and that whole fiasco and how he was sent back to the past to train up to kill the death eaters who had killed his godfather in the future, omitted the bit about the prophesy he hopped the goblin would understand when he was done he looked at the goblin expectantly, he was nodding his head in understanding.

After sitting in silence for a moment or two the goblin continued "I have heard of these mad elves you speak of they are an important part of goblin history and legend the guardians of the plant and many other names in gobbledegook but that is the closest translation they are different with each meeting with mortals in number, personality, and reason for the meeting there is always a different reason unique to each person summoned, I have my suspicions about your summoning but I think it would be best for you to find out for yourself. Oh where are my manners I am vault keeper Rockgag pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," Rockgag extended his hand with that.

the sudden change in tone took Harry by surprise but he took the goblins hand none the less and added "call me Harry Mr. Potter makes me feel old I am only nine after all, and such formalities seem awkward between friends." How smoothly he answered surprised Harry and he wasn't the only one.

"Harry if I may call you that, it is not often a wizard extends friendship towards goblins, I believe we are to expect great things from you," Rockgag smiled as he said that. "Well on to business concerning your vault your grandparents left you certain parties have tried to make it unavailable to you until your eleventh year, to control your spending, and even to monitor your purchases, and send bimonthly notices of all transactions to the person who requested we due such things even though it is against Gringotts policy money talks loyalty can only extend so far in a goblins eyes when gold is involved." Rockgag gave him a suggestive look.

Harry taking his hint replied "but of course a goblins loyalty is to his purse, it will be well worth it if you were to remain loyal to me, and even more so if you could send false reports, and even more so to tell me who this person is and don't you mean the vault my parents left me," Harry was surprising himself with this new honey coated tongue he possessed, he would think on it latter. With a sinking feeling about the identity of the meddler of he finances he waited for the goblin to continue.

"Forgive my mistake, you are too kind Harry, such things are all available for a price, I will say no more as much as it pains me to do so business is business,."

"Very well before I commit to anything thought might I get a balance of my account to see how much I can afford and the fee the requestor paid you?"

With a greedy smile Rockgag began leafing through a stack of papers towards the middle he found what he was looking for "Aha here it is the Potter trust vault number 453, balance 200 000 galleons, we weren't paid a thing it was to pay off a life debt of the previous manager of the Potter account, who incidentally died last year, I owe nothing to the requestor so no worries there,"

Smiling widely Harry began "so how does 10 000 galleons sound for telling me the name and keeping my transactions away from prying eyes and an extra thousand to keep this quiet?"

With a greedy yet surprised glint in his eye "that is most generous Harry I hope to do more business with you at a later date. It wouldn't be wise to go to your vault it self at the moment you never know who is watching so I will give you a bag with twenty thousand now and I will get the money from your vault later tonight how does that sound?" Rockrag handed him a small money bag that was made of a dark purple velvet.

That was more than Harry had ever spent in all his life multiplied by one hundred of course it was more than enough too much really but Harry had an odd feeling that he would need it in the future so he graciously accepted. Harry was about to get up when Rockrag stopped him and he remembered the name… "Ah Harry before you leave to answer your question the measures were requested by one Albus Dumbledore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry heart sunk the man he considered a grand father had gone behind his back and had been meddling in his finances for years trying to control him, that bastard what else had he been doing, he promised him self he would find out and made a note to think on this later right now he had two hours to finish his shopping and get back before his aunt came home.

Deciding to get a trunk first Harry made his way down the alley to where he saw trunks advertised he entered the small shop. A bell rang in the room beyond the counter that seemed to be a workshop and swearing was heard, the shop was much larger than it looked on the outside it must be magic he could do this to the cupboard maybe… There were stacks of all sorts of trunks large and piled on large shelves in the center of the store and around the walls there were so many types and makes, shapes and sizes, that Harry didn't know where to start and didn't want to waste time looking around so he went up to the counter just as a burly bearded man covered in wood chips and swearing in a thick Scottish accent walked scowling out of the workshop in the back.

His glower did not relent as he laid eyes on Harry "I don't sell school trunks here, go bother someone else," with one last glare he moved to go to the back room.

Before he could leave Harry replied in a curt business like tone "I'm not looking for a school trunk sir, I'm hoping to get some thing with more than one compartment, maybe a small room, with shrinking capabilities, numerous antitheft wards, and maybe a few concealment charms thrown into the mix," this caused the grumpy trunk builder to turn around with an interested look thrown in with the scowl that seemed permanently etched onto his face.

"Aye I might have something like that but how do I know a little brat like you can pay?" The man said taking in Harry's scruffy and poor looking appearance.

Smirking in reply Harry Pulled out the purple velvet money bag and dumped a small pile of gold onto the counter this had the effect of totally changing the mans demure though it didn't erase the scowl. The man strode off into his workshop and a few moments later, after much crashing and swearing came out carrying a trunk that seemed to be made of some type of dark brown wood, bound with highly polished brass, and a matching brass key hole or rather key holes since there were six of them. The man dropped the trunk heavily onto the counter. "This is what you want six compartments the first three are regular storage space, the next one number four is a bit larger about three times the size of one of the smaller compartments, the fifth is twice as big as number four lots of room in there, then there is number six that's about a twenty foot by twenty foot room with a ladder to get down in to it wraparound shelves are optional for a slightly higher price. Last but not least is compartment seven that's at the bottom hear," he said pointing to a small knot in the wood near the bottom it was hard to see and Harry hadn't noticed it until the man pointed it out, the man pricked his finger with a pin he had pulled out of one of the pockets in his robes and pressed the bead of blood to the wood it shimmered a drawer shot out nearly catching the side of Harry's head. "This is a secret drawer only accessible by the one who is keyed into the ward stone here," he said pointing to the flat pulsating stone on the bottom of the drawer, Harry had to stand on his toes to see. "There are three sizes full size, half size, quarter size, and match box," the man tapped the trunk with his wand and shrunk it down all the way showing each size. "So do you want it?" man asked with a scowl that said he had better not be wasting his time.

"It looks like a fantastic trunk I'll take it," it really was an excellent trunk far better that the one he had before Harry happily handed over the large pile of gold that was needed to pay for it, 200 galleons more than he had spent in all his years at Hogwarts in one go, and the grumpy trunk builder not so happily took it. After the wards were keyed over to him and the trunk was shrunk match box size Harry left to go get a wand.

Harry entered the dark and dusty old shop, the musical bell heralding his presence, and waited for the strange old man to appear, he was starting to get apprehensive when a soft voice that raised the hairs on his neck "Ah Harry Potter I wasn't expecting to see you until next year, getting a head start are we," the creepy silver eyed man stared impassively before him "I seem to have sold you a wand before haven't I? Holly and phoenix feather eleven inches, yes. Fine wand that fine wand indeed," he continued to stare with a odd knowing expression on his face.

Frowning Harry asked "how do you know that sir I haven't bought a wand yet?"

"That is for me to know and for you to guess. Now wands, wands, wands," the old man bustled into the back rustling could be heard. He came back out with an arm load of wand boxes "lets see holly and phoenix feather 11 inches," Ollivander handed him his old wand and unsurprisingly it shot out red and gold sparks. With a pensive look he handed him another wand.

"Aren't wizards only allowed one wand sir?" asked Harry confused.

"Not so wizards are allowed a second wand it is just uncommon that two wands would accept the same wizard. As I recall you went through nearly all the wands in my shop these are the only wands you didn't try," he handed him the boxes one by one he tried them to no avail sighing Ollivander gave up it was no use Harry wasn't compatible with any more of his wands, so he threw up his hands in defeat and went back to wait for another unsuspecting customer he could be heard muttering "Damn those misleading elves annoying bastards."

Harry was just about to leave when Ollivanders chilling voice called him back "Mr. Potter I nearly forgot," he handed him a vial that held a silvery gold liquid "drink this it will negate all tracking charms on you, neither the ministry or anyone else will be able to monitor the magic you do." Smiling mysteriously he watched as Harry downed it in one go.

Licking his lips Harry smiled back "that was the tastiest potion I have ever had, old shoe and tar a delicious combination I must say,"

"Indeed, well you had better go Mr. Potter time is off the essence." with that the odd old man departed back into the depths of his shop.

Harry departed the shop but not before leaving seven galleons on the counter. Out in the Alley again Harry went straight to Eyelopes Owl Emporium to set his good friend Hedwig free. He quickly spotted those familiar amber eyes and the recognition he saw in them attested that Ollivander wasn't the only one set upon by those crazed elves. Opening her cage she hoped out onto his arm and waited calmly while the attendant watched surprised at the odd owl behaviour, Harry bought a large bag of owl treats and a traveling cage as well which he put in the trunk. When they go out side he told Hedwig to go fly around and hunt and not approach the Dursley's until after nightfall, she nipped his ear affectionately and flew off.

Deciding it was prudent to get some dark detectors, perhaps it was wise to begin heeding Madeye Moody's advice he was attacked nearly every year and it would be good to get some warning this time around. Stepping into a bright, cheery, but cluttered junk shop that was tended by a girl that couldn't have been over fifth year with bubble gum pink hair. Walking up to the counter Harry smiled he never knew Tonks had a summer job when she was younger.

Smiling under his hat Harry approached and asked in an innocent voice, "might you have any dark detectors, sneak scopes, or foe glasses"  
Tonks frowned at him suspiciously "what would a kid like you want with something like that, you look a bit young to have enemies after you?"

Harry had to use all of his will power to stop from laughing, once he got control of himself he replied "think what you what but I have money, if you won't sell me what I want I will simply take my business elsewhere,"

Tonks was grinning at this "mature little boy aren't you?" Harry clenched his teeth and scowled "no need to get mad cutie I'm sure we could find you some nice child size dark detectors for you to play with." She was smiling wickedly now.

Not wanting to waste his effort trying to retort he simply pulled out his money pouch and dumped a significant sum of money on the counter. Harry watched as Tonks' jaw dropped and eyes widened to the diameter of tea cups, after regaining some of her composure she began to dash around the store plucking items from various barrels and shelves, Harry had a sinking feeling, Tonks was running full speed around the shop with an arm load of magical gadgets, she was about to pass him to pull something off the shelf to the left of him when she tripped over her own feet and careened into him sending them both to the floor, Harry's hat and Tonks' armload of dark detectors skidding to the other side of the room.

Harry watched in horror as Tonks' eyes widened even further as she starred at his forehead with a mixture of shock, and the glazed look of an obsessive fan girl. Tonks was more almost the most excited she had ever been in her life and opened her mouth to scream. "Oh my god it's Ha…..," Harry had quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't want to make a scene, I am not supposed to be here, and I really don't want to be mobbed by all of Diagon Alley, I'll remove my hand if you promise to not shout, scream, or anyway alert the masses of people out there to my presence, giggle, profess your undying love, offer you hand in marriage, or another behaviour that would suggest I am any thing but a normal customer, do you agree?" She nodded her head, and Harry slowly took his hand off the shocked girls mouth.

After blinking her eyes for a few moments to compose herself she started "I'm so sorry, um I didn't mean to do that, erg I had better pick that up my boss will kill me if he finds out I've dropped more stuff," with a sheepish grin she began to gather up the fallen dark detectors as Harry put his hat back on, carefully keeping the distinguishing red scar far away from the eyes of curious by passers walking the street outside. After he finished hiding his scar away again he helped Tonks gather up the rest of the dark detectors and carry them over to the counter, thankfully none were damaged.

Regaining her composure Tonks began to explain each item all the while throwing Harry questioning glances. Harry finally settled on a tuneable sneak scope with ten degrees of detection, simply by holding the whistling ball and saying the password followed by a number, alas there was no volume control, a small foe glass that was tuned into him with a strand of his hair, a black pocket watch with three faces one the time, one the level of danger he was in seven degrees in all, and the third face that if pressed opened up to a small circular holder of some kind that had little claws latched on to little bottles, with a pop it enlarged lit a monstrous appendage off the face of the little watch, it was an emergency supply of healing potions and poison antidotes over two dozen in all, if he ran out they would have to be made or bought but it was great any way, with another press in popped back into hiding. He also bought a light dragon leather vest that was covered with hidden magically enlarged pockets, and protection runes, and nicely charmed to fit him and gradually grow with him, magic was wonderful. The last purchase was a wand holster to protect he buttocks thankfully it adjusted small enough to fit his arm, all in all it was 150 galleons well spent towards protection. Into the trunk it went.

He was about to leave when Tonks grasped his arm looked like a cat who had caught a canary, or whatever that saying was, she whispered into his ear "Harry unless you want the entire alley to know you're here I would suggest you give me your address." 

Harry starred disbelievingly at her, she opened her mouth and seemed about to shout out, when he finally gave in "fine but on a few conditions, no howlers, no suggestive photographs, and tell your owl not to deliver the letter until I am out side and alone it is a smart owl right?" Harry quickly scribbled his address with the quill and bit of parchment Tonks had with her. Giggling Tonks took the address, kissing him on the cheek she skipped back into the store humming happily to herself. Shacking his head he went to his next destination.

It was a dimly lit little store, squeezed between a large robe shop and a used cauldron depository, a small creaking sign named it Rare Objects. It was filled with a plethora of rune etched object of all shapes and sizes. Harry browsed through the many items that layered the walls of the tiny shop until he finally found what he was looking for, a pensive but it wasn't like Dumbledore's large bird bath, it was small roughly size of a basketball with the middle section cut out, and could only fit a small fraction of the memories. It was made of a smooth whitish stone with greenish veins running through it that glowed if the faint light hit it right, plus it had a lid that opened like a clam shell revealing the empty basin within. Carefully He carried it over to the counter and paid 500 galleons to the owner who was looking at him questioningly. With the precious magic artefact secured in his trunk he left.

Heading to the Flourish and Blotts Harry bought a large number of books more than he had ever bought be for he needed knowledge to get power to defeat Voldemort, he bought the standard books of spells grades one through seven, beginners, intermediate, and advance transfiguration, a few books on magical creatures, curse compendiums, large tomes on hexes jinxes and magical theory, herbology books, rune dictionaries, and arrithmancy charts, school potions books, a couple books on magical history, volumes on wizarding customs, and the few books on advanced spells, and others the theories behind them, and a lone book titled 'How to learn potions if your teacher was Severus Snape'. Harry paid the gold for his many books and dumped them into the fifth compartment of his trunk leaving little room to spare, the other customers were watching shocked as the strange little boy bought so many books or that he owned such an expensive trunk. When he inquired about books on Occlumency and Legilimency he was told by the owner in a quiet voice he would have to travel down Knockurn Alley to get those in one of the more specialized shops down there. The owner looked shocked and scandalized that he had just given that information to a child and started to warn him over and over that it was far too dangerous for a little boy to be venturing down alone or going down at all.

Undeterred and knowing that if he wanted to guard his mind from attack he would have to go through Knockurn Alley deciding to make him self appear a little more menacing he slipped into a used clothing store (Madame Malkins was far too busy and he wanted to make this quick) and purchased a large, but not too large cloak with deep hood to keep his face in the shadows. Draping the cloak over his small frame and covering his face he darted into Knockurn Alley and began to walk purposefully and confidently down the dark and smelly street, the stores unlike those in Diagon Alley which were bright and welcoming, were dark gloomy half with boarded up windows hiding what he didn't really want to know after passing numerous grubby signs he finally thought he found what he was looking for. Pushing open the door to the grubby room ahead books seemed to be placed on shelves all about the room with no order entirely chaotic he would never find what he was looking for, with a sigh he took in the rest of the room, a salt and pepper haired woman running the till was lounging on a black arm chair behind the counter watching him with humorous hawk like eyes.

Harry approached the woman behind the desk and asked "Um Miss er Madame is there a quicker why to find the kind of books I need, rather than sifting through all of these," Harry waited while she eyed him up and down then stared at him as though weighing the pros and cons of her answer.

"I suppose I could you don't act like most brats that walk through the doors of my shop Mr. Potter," Harry nearly choked on the breath he was holding.

He stuttered "how did you know my name?'"

"I saw it I have good friends in high places you could say," she said with a mysterious smile.

'Those bloody elves get around,' Harry thought.

"Enough chatting I suppose you want your books huh? Well just think of what you want and snap your fingers."

Harry closed his eyes and thought books that he could to help him learn to defeat Voldemort holding that thought in his head he snapped his fingers and opened his eyes there were over a dozen books each bigger than the last, he looked over their titles Mind Magicks an in depth study of Occlumency and Legilimency, Moste Potente Potions (which he recognized from his second year), A Beginners Guide to the Dark Arts, Harry's breath caught after being drilled for five years that the dark arts were the most terrible thing ever he was understandably uneasy, followed by An Intermediates Guide to the Dark Arts, and unsurprisingly An Advanced Guide to the Dark Arts, Mastering Your Inner Animagus, Conjuring and Summoning and Animation not for beginners, A Complete Compendium of Wards, Charms Master, Duelling for Dummies, Darke Olde Potions, a book that seemed to be written in squiggly lines, Rituals of Power, and a book that he could practically feel the taint off oozing off, Black Magicks.

The lady watched as Harry gazed with horror at the last book and spoke "I feel the taint of that book to Harry the knowledge inside has only been used in malice and hate to cause innocents pain and death. You must understand Harry that the knowledge it self is harmless and can be used for good or evil it is how you wield the power you are given that decides or allegiance light or dark, perhaps you should take this book as well it might help you change your mind," with a sad smile she handed him Light or Dark by Wallace Slinkhard.

Smiling at the name of the author Harry asked "Any relation to Wilbert Slinkhard?" recalling the bitch who didn't teach fifth year defence against the dark arts.

"Yes I do believe they were brothers, apparently Wallace jinxed Wilbert and forever changed his brothers views on magic," smiling she continued "I heard through the grape vine he turned him into a human toad." The humour was not lost on Harry and he laughed lightly. She continued "read the book Harry things aren't always as they seem, you need to see that to succeed. You had better get going you only have an hour left, buy some cauldrons and potions supplies don't let Snape turn you off potions, he may be a potions genius but he can't teach at all, if your quick you could buy a broom as well." With a benevolent smile she shooed the short seemingly nine year old out of her shop after storing the more questionable books in the secret drawer.

Taking her advice to heart Harry left Knockturn Alley with out incident and made a large order of potions ingredients and several cauldrons of different sizes and materials including a one silver and one gold cauldron because they were needed for more advanced potions if he remembered Hermione's lecture on NEWT potions. It would take a half hour or so for the staff at the store to compile his order so he went and bought a Magic Ice Trunk (it would be illegal to use a enchanted refrigerator, but not own one and not use it so wizards invented the ice trunk food wouldn't perish and it would stay warm, cool or frozen depending on which of the three magically expanded partitions you put it in) and filled it with all of his favourite food and sweets, no longer would he starve on the Dursley's meagre scraps, he discreetly slipped it into compartment six.

He still had 10 minutes until his potions order was ready so he grabbed a large ice cream from Florean Fortesques and ran to Quality Quidditch and perused the brooms and after much lamenting, no nimbus' or firebolts, finally settled on a vintage silver arrow quite fast if no longer league standard, but still quite a good broom, he was addicted to flying and there was no point buying a 2000 galleon broom that would be outdated next year. He left the Quidditch store 250 galleons lighter, and left to retrieve his potions order.

He needed help lifting the two large boxes into compartment five, it was far to heavy for him to lift and he couldn't levitated it in those underage weren't supposed to do magic, so he had the owner do it for him. After paying an extra fifty galleons for there silence, devious Slytherins the didn't believe his story of actually being sixteen but with the body of a child after a potion spell combination gone wrong as a reason, he left. His trunk full of what he needed to succeed, Harry left Diagon Alley ready to begin training to defeat his arch nemesis.

A relatively quick ride on the Knight Bus and Harry was back at Privet Drive, just on time too his aunt and cousin had just pulled up, much to his chagrin, quickly he pretended to be weeding one of the front flower beds. Petunia gave him a suspicious look before screeching at him to go cook dinner. When he got in side he realized it was four o'clock it was Saturday and uncle Vernon usually got home a hour early he would be back in a hour, and he demanded that dinner be there when he got back. Putting water on and chopping things in a flurry of activity and covertly using his wand to speed things up he was luckily finished just before the pig like man walked through the door. At six every thing was finished the human pigs had devoured everything, Harry was given nothing, and made to do the dishes afterwards, at seven Harry was thrown bodily back into his cupboard.

Cursing his relatives Harry pulled out his wand and made his trunk one quarter size he unlocked, compartment five and pulled out the book on wards, flipping through the index until he found silencing wards, turning to that section, he choose the one he wanted, to block all sound from escaping his little cupboard, it took several minutes for him to read and memorize the wand movements and short chant in Latin, at last he was ready flicking his wand in perfect unison with the chant the spell was done, Screaming at the top of his lungs Harry tested it out… His relatives could be heard watching some program on the telly. No bellowing or screeching for him to shut up, it worked. It was now that Harry noticed the book the elf gave him the night before. Warily he picked it up unsure of what to do, after debating with himself for a bit he opened it, nothing even the pages were blank, "what the hell," suddenly the book erupted in light and the holograms of the four elves appeared.

"Fuck finally you open the book, we wait all fucking day. Everyone else opened their book, but noooo you make us wait all mother fucking day, stupid fuckup!" Screamed Tobly the vulgar little house elf.

"You is wasting time you is Tobly," stated Nobly the elf that spoke like a house elf.

"See if I fucking care Nobly, the time I waste pales in comparison to what shit face here wasted," retorted Tobly who pointed at Harry.

Bobly was twiddling his thumbs and humming to himself with breaks of mad laughter or arcane speech that was until Tobly through a silencing spell at him. "Can't you three behave for one moment?" Interrupted Zobly as the other three were preparing to brawl, he threw a immobilizing jinx at them. Turning to Harry Zobly began "you have a dark lord to kill and much to learn we give you the gift of mind…" He through a ball of crackling blue light at Harry which hit him square in the forehead.

All Harry saw before darkness and pain consumed him were the four elves fighting tooth and nail, as Zobly's immobilizing jinx had expired.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That was a long chapter next on should be just as long and titled 'blood, guts, and Marge'. No idea for a new title yet I don't think Harry Potter and the Silly, Silly Dark Lord would work. 


	5. Astro boy and Marge

Chapter 5: Astro Boy and Marge

Harry woke to the chirping of birds before the crack of dawn, no screeching bitch this morning, she was easily avoided if one headed her off. His head still ached but it wasn't the blinding pain he had experienced last night, it was a good thing he had the foresight to put up a silencing ward his screaming would have kept his relatives up long into the night. His throat was sore and extremely dry, he needed something to drink, Harry reached for his trunk and opened compartment six, taking his wand out of his new holster he aimed it at the Magical Ice Trunk and shot a reduction charm at it with a croaky voice, seeing it shrunk to the size of a match box he summoned it to his hand, opened it and summoned a butterbeer from inside, he drank it with relish, its warm buttery flavour soothing his throat.

Deciding it was high time to make his shit cupboard habitable Harry pulled a few books out on household charms, illusions, and space expansion, picking the one on transfiguration Harry began to read, he finished a couple hours latter shocked at how fast he read the book, he doubted even Hermione could have read that fast, she probably could he admitted to himself at least during exams. Reading the book quick paled in comparison to the fact he could recall all the content of the book and felt he would have no problem casting the spells, this was odd usually it took him days to learn a new spell but now he could confidently cast a book full, crazy. But thinking on it Zobly did say he would give him the power of mind maybe this was it being able to read super fast and having a much better memory if he ever saw him again he would ask him.

Looking at his watch he realized it was nearly seven, he would have to start break fast soon. He really hated his relatives and wanted to hex them badly but he was weary of raising suspicion, to his knowledge the only one watching him was Mrs. Figg but it didn't seem right that Dumbledore would leave him under the eye of a lone squib not when he was the only one capable of killing Voldemort, and it wasn't worth the risk of turning the Dursley's into human toads only to be put under a microscope by his manipulativeness the mighty and all knowing Dumbledore.

Not wanting to be stuck outside all day being chased by Dudley and his gang Harry decided to take counter measures to ensure he was locked up in his cupboard for a day or two to renovate. Thus Harry left the cupboard, not before grabbing a handful of owl treats, into the silent hallway and quietly left through the back door. Hedwig was waiting alert in the lower branches of the back yard tree, Harry approached her and she jumped down unto his shoulder carefully making sure her sharp talons didn't pierce his skin. He gave her a few treats which she took graciously, as she watched another owl swoop out of the sky to take the branch she had vacated just before, with a letter tied to its leg. Untying the letter Harry noticed it was from Tonks…

Dearest Harry

How are you I can't believe you actually agreed to be my pen pal, well I did sort of force you didn't I… Well I really don't know what else to put I like the colour pink, my hair gave that away didn't it, I enjoy music by the Weird Sisters, and like Birtie Botts Every Flavour Beans. My house in Hogwarts is Hufflepuff, much to my mother dissatisfaction she was Ravenclaw, and I am going into fifth year OWLS, shudder. Oh I forgot to tell you my name how rude of me it is Tonks I go by my surname only, I don't know what my mother was thinking when she named me, she must have been hit with a overly strong confundus jinx or something like really who would name their kid Nymphadora (the last word was nearly ineligible from being scratched out). Oops well that enough about me tell me about your self I expect your answer in a week no more or you will suffer the consequences.

Love Tonks.

Harry sighed he would reply later but now he cursed Tonks' clumsiness if she hadn't barrelled into him he wouldn't be in this mess. He folded the letter an put it in his pocket, and gave a treat to the other owl before it took off. Harry put the rest of the owl treats in the tree for Hedwig to eat at her leisure and told her to stay out of sight for a few days before he could make a better home for her. Harry finished gathering what he needed headed back inside to finish off cooking breakfast.

Harry had just started when aunt Petunia and Dudley came down stairs, they ignored him while he whipped up waffles and sausages to serve oh so humbly to his piggish overlords, all the while he was smirking beneath his meek mask.

Petunia Dursley noticed her freakish nephew was acting oddly meek today, none of the usual defiance the got out him, it was probably nothing so she put it out of her mind and began to gossip about all the new news that had occurred yesterday in Privet Drive it seemed Mrs. Whocares and Mr. Shutup were having an affair according to aunt petunia, and she wasn't known for her accurate information. She was soon interrupted by her boorish husband as he stomped loudly into the kitchen demanding breakfast.

Harry watched with growing glee as his relatives wolfed down the waffles he had so carefully prepared for them, they were nearly done when it happened. Uncle Vernon cut his waffle just so and the slimy surprise fell out, bellowing in a mixture of horror and anger he stood up and upset his chair, this caused both Dudley and aunt petunia to look around to see what was wrong, they didn't have to look far the large fat worm was in plain sight on Vernon's plate. Aunt Petunia Screamed and fainted, Dudley on the other hand shrieked like a little girl but realized he was still hungry and continued eating. Harry could contain himself no longer and started laughing, this drew the attention of uncle Vernon who was huffing like a winded cow.

"You boy you did this didn't you? Ungrateful little bastard it's in the cupboard for you, you'll be lucky if I let you out!" More mad bellowing continued until he grabbed a still laughing Harry, and dragged him down the hall to the cupboard. "You won't be laughing for long freak, you will beg to be let out soon enough!" with that he chucked him in and slammed the door shut, leaving Harry in the dim light of his filthy cupboard. Harry heard him rummaging around in a drawer, then the snap of a lock going over the cupboard doors latch.

At last he was alone, he had never pulled a prank before he would have to tell Sirius all about it when he got out of prison. Strengthening his resolve he went over all he had learned about space altering transfiguration, he knew he had to word the spell just right or he could cause the room to shrink and crush himself in the process, if the wand movements weren't correct the laws of physics could be seriously altered, while it would be neat to be weightless, multiplying his weight by one hundred wouldn't or becoming two dimensional or any number of other mishaps that could occur. To be honest he was a little worried about doing the spell but he needed the space for his training it was a risk he was willing to take. Calming himself with deep breaths Harry visualised a much bigger sized room with roughly twice the floor space of Dudley's second bedroom, he readied his wand and began to chant his wand flicking and swishing in perfect harmony with his chant, an audible pop was heard and Harry opened his eyes.

The room was huge with tons of room for every thing he had planed. The spell seemed to have done a good job replicating nearly ten years of accumulated grime, as the Dursley's rarely let him clean it out and even then never long enough to even make a dent in the filth, the walls of the room were grey and the light coming through the cracks in the cupboard door will enough to light a cupboard was not nearly enough to illuminate a room. The stairs above were strangely distorted in order to make the room square and made a jagged strip through the middle of the ceiling and down the wall on the right making some nice shelves. Deciding to clean up this mess Harry brandished his wand and began a barrage of scourgify's at all points around the room. Five minutes later he was done and the room glistened with a squeaky clean shine. Harry pulled out some treacle tart for breakfast and began to finish reading the other books on charms and house hold transfiguration to the light of his wand.

By the end of the day Harry had finished reading and thought him self ready to create his abode. He flicked his wand and brass chandelier appeared on the ceiling illuminating the room in a soft yellow light, another flick and the old floorboards were covered in a thick deep red rug edged with purple scrolls, much more homier he thought. Next it was time for furniture Harry concentrated and a heavy dark wood desk was transfigured against wall out off a pair of Dudley's old jeans, and a chair to go with it out of a shirt. Next he transfigured a comfortable armchair in the corner opposite where he planed to place his bed, a light sheen of sweat was now coating his face. Taking a deep breath he readied him self to conjuring a bed, the spell rolled off his tongue and a bright green four poster bed that matched the one he remembered from Hogwarts in all but colour popped into existence. Harry conjured some tall shelves and levitated them over to the wall to the right of his desk. Harry was breathing heavily now, he had never done such complicated or powerful transfiguration before, damn those elves sure knew how to give good gifts, he had never thought he would ever be this good at magic.

Deciding to take a break Harry pulled out his Magic Ice Trunk, enlarged it and pulled himself out a ready made sandwich, the treacle tart he had had for breakfast seemed an eternity ago. Harry enlarged his trunk to normal size and opened the secret drawer and pulled out the book, Mind Magicks an in depth study of Occlumency and Legilimency, and read while he ate and rested. There wasn't much of interest in the first few chapters just labelling out the uses for Occlumency, and the laws pertaining to the use of Legilimency. He was just finishing up the chapter on breathing exercises when he heard a sharp crack in the hallway out side his cupboard, his aunt and cousin had left for the day and weren't expected back for a few more hours, who could it be. Harry put his ear to the cupboard door, he could hear two high pitched voiced arguing in a hushed voices they must noticed something because they suddenly went silent, a second later there was the sound of snapping fingers and door with Harry behind it went flying across the room. Rubbing his head Harry looked up but didn't notice much because soon his face was engulfed in a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Miss Hermione Dobby is thinking you is going to smoother master Harry Potter if he do not get air soon," The frantic and squeaky voice of none other than Dobby the house elf came from the opening that used to be covered with the door that was laying in splinters strewn around Harry, who was being mauled by his best friend.

Harry was released a moment later gasping for air, he faced Hermione who had tears streaming down her much younger face. "Oh Harry we would have got here a lot sooner, but things happened… If we knew you were locked up in a little cupboard we would have been here yesterday…" Hermione looked around with wide eyes, she look shocked and seemed to be searching for the right words. At last she spoke "you have been busy."

Disentangling herself from a speechless Harry, Hermione brushed her self off and looked around, "you did all this your self? Why didn't you tell me you were a transfiguration wiz, your colours are a little off but I doubt even I could do some of this?" She looked at him with a gleam in her eye that he remembered she got when ever anything involving learning was mentioned.

"Umm I don't really know I just read some books today and now I just sort of can." He hoped that would satisfy her.

"Hmm… Are you sure it has nothing to do with those mad elves they gave me the most fantastic book before trying to gouge each others eyes out, it contains copy's books it touches, and there is an alphabetical index with the titles of all absorbed books, I no longer need to carry twenty books only one isn't it great." all this was said in a rush.

"That's great Hermione, I opened their gift last night but I passed out from the pain and this morning I found out I could read really fast and retain everything I read," Harry frowned a bit, "hey how do you know those elves, you weren't there with me, Neville, and Luna?"

"Neville and Luna were with you? Well it was just me and Dobby and the Weasley Twins can you believe they tried to prank the elves the little one nearly killed them," she was interrupted by two simultaneous cracks and a twelve year old Fred and George appeared.

"Did some one call us?" they asked in unison.

Hermione glared at them "no but you might want to follow the plan next time."

"Correct us if we are wrong but we did not agree to any plan," replied the twins "you took for granted we would follow, really who would follow some crazed girl who has a mad house elf kidnap you while your degnoming the garden after causing a minor incident after finding out we've been warped six years into the past, alas," the twins sighed theatrically "but all the pranking expertise we have gathered over those years to be able to use now in the past is beyond great," they smiled wickedly now.

"I is not a mad house elf!" Dobby exclaimed from the door "I is an Astro Boy!" Harry noticed he was wearing red shorts and long black socks and he was hovering in the air.

Noticing Harry's confused look Hermione enlightened him "he came over yesterday after the whole incident with the elves, and I didn't know what to do with him, so I let him watch cartoons it all started from there, it didn't help those elves gave him flying socks either."

Fred or was it George piped in "yeah what ever Hermione did to him-"

"-sure messed him up," added the other twin.

"I didn't mess him up! He is just inspired," Hermione retorted angrily.

The twins shook their heads, and Dobby buzzed around as though agitated. "Dobby is not messed up Dobby is an Astro Elf and all evil will fear his name!" He puffed out his chest, Harry noticed he was wearing long black socks and red shorts. Dobby turned to Harry and continued "Dobby was meeting the great elves master Harry Potter sir, they was giving Dobby his socks," he lifted one foot to show Harry "Dobby was worry when he woke up and it was not at Hogwarts, Dobby was a Servant of his old master again." He shuddered "but it was not to be so Dobby will not be serving that bad wizard again, he is going to care for the nice most greatest wizard Harry Potter so Dobby got him drunk and told him to give him his sock, socks are most wonderful Harry Potter so warm and nice, anyways he gave the sock to Dobby making him free again to come care for young master Harry Potter." The last bit was said with glee, there was no stopping him he was an elf on a mission he began rattling off how he was going to care for the child like Harry, much to his victims lament. Dobby finally calmed down and began rummaging through his Ice Trunk, muttering something about Harry being far too thin.

The twins were laughing at him and even Hermione had a smile. Hermione began the conversation anew. "So Harry it looks as though you have been busy," she gave significant looks to the room and his trunks.

"I suppose I have," Harry admitted "I went to Diagon Alley yesterday and bought some stuff, just following the elves not so clear orders you could say," he didn't want to think about how Hermione was going to act when she saw all the books he bought or some of the other things the had gotten, as well as the more questionable materials, she was bound to blow a fuse.

"Well what did you get? Did you buy any books? Can you show me?" She asked with and eager look that didn't bode well for Harry. Fred and George were torn between pitying him or laughing at him.

Sighing Harry reluctantly agreed, he decided to show her his books first he pulled the key to his trunk out of his pocket and opened up compartment five and dumped the all of the books out Hermione shrieked and began leafing through the huge pile of books, "oh Harry I can't believe you have finally started taking your studies seriously, my life work has been completed," she flung her arms around him and nearly choked him to death with her embrace, she may have been small but she was inhumanly strong.

"You don't want to kill off your life work do you?" Asked George who was looked with trepidation at Harry's red face.

"Yeah you might want to let up your grip a bit before he suffocates," remarked Fred.

"I'm just so proud," Hermione smiled at him with a mother hen like look when she finally released him "I gave up on Ron ages ago as a lost case and nearly gave up on Harry and here he is proving me wrong." No one noticed Dobby disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"It's not like I had a choice," muttered Harry who instantly wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Demanded Hermione with a concerned look, "you bought these books of your own volition didn't you?"

Knowing he wasn't getting out of this Harry replied "I have to learn there is no getting out of it if I want to live to adulthood and everyone I care about to be safe I have to learn and get powerful, there is really not other way," he turned his head away not wanting to see their faces.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "What Harry? You mean Voldemort don't you? He isn't your responsibility Harry let the adults deal with him and his death eaters don't risk yourself in something that wasn't meant for you and live your childhood."

"You don't understand Hermione it is my responsibility it always has been, there is no getting out of it I have to kill him," Harry didn't want to say more unless he had to he had to keep them as safe as possible.

"Harry Potter, that is enough if you ever go chasing after Voldemort I'll make you with you were never born, leave him to Dumbledore, and stay safe, you are my best friend I won't let you go on a fools crusade to kill some stupid dark lord!" Hermione practically shouted at him.

"Yeah Harry leave the fighting for the Order and enjoy your life." Agreed Fred and George. A floating Dobby had reappeared now and had two figures grasped firmly by the hand.

Harry sighed they weren't going to take this well "your wrong I am in the middle of this do you think Voldymort will just let his number one target walk free, I don't think so. Yet another thing even if I didn't want to fight that sick fuck, Dumbledore would bloody well drag me out to meet him in mortal combat, because of that stupid fucking prophesy!" There he said it there was no getting out of this now, he closed his eyes not wanting to see their stares and continued, "I am nothing but a weapon to him he doesn't give a damn I wouldn't have killed Sirius before if he had told me before hand I would have known what Voldemort wanted and wouldn't have gone, I would have practiced Occlumency, and known he would try to trick me, but no he wanted me to have a 'childhood' you would think he could come up with something better than that, he knew that he knew when he imprisoned me here I would never have a childhood, hell even if he didn't my first Hogwarts letter would have made it crystal clear I had never been or would be a child," Harry was ranting now.

"besides why would he care in the first place I bet the wards would have been negated since the same 'protection' runs in Voldemort's veins. You know every year some thing happened first years got through defences that were supposed to keep out hardened dark wizards but three little first years got past them, in second year the whole chamber of secrets bullshit the clues were all there that it was a basilisk and I bet if that old fuck had really tried he would have found out that Ginny was possessed by the diary but know he had to sit back and let students be attacked leaving a twelve year old to kill a giant highly venomous snake that could kill with a look, and the whole thing with that fucking rat in third year, why the fuck would the old bastard send two kids back in time with a high risk of ending up dead or worse, fourth year how the hell did a death eater get in to Hogwarts, safest place my ass, I bet he knew all along that Crouch was impersonating Moody, and I bet there were ways to by pass the goblet of fire the old bastard only wanted to test me some more. My life has been nothing but tests turning me into the perfect weapon. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other as neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Deathly silence filled the room, Harry dared not raised his eyes to meet those of his friends not wanting to see their reaction.

Harry didn't have to wait long a sobbing Hermione flung herself at him again and nearly broke a few of his ribs with her fierce embrace, "Harry I won't let you do this alone I'll be there whether you want me to or not, I am you friend and always will be, this doesn't change any thing." She finally released him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will set you out a study guide and schedule to help maximize what you learn and will come over as often as I can and help you."

Fred piped up "Yeah mate we'll help you prank those bastards, Dumbledore and you know who won't know what hit them, plus-,"

"-we wouldn't let our business partner go off alone-," added George.

"-on some dangerous journey fighting nasty old wizards and megalomaniacs with out our help-." Finished Fred.

"-about the business partner thing could you perhaps loan us a few galleons, the scarcity of funds of our early days of pranking-,"

"-tied much of our combined genius with iron bounds of absence of ingredients, and many great ideas were forced to stagnate and were lost-," added Fred with a theatrical sigh.

"We aren't begging or excepting charity of course, we will make you a partner to our business, and one third of all profits will go to you, as you know with insight into the future that this is a most sound investment." Added George.

Harry who had calmed down quite a bit nodded, which caused Fred and George to run and embrace him just like Hermione had moments before, they let him go but not before giving him two wet kisses on either cheek, "oh Harrikins how could we ever repay you?" they asked in unison.

It was now that every one noticed the two figures in Dobby's grasp, one shocked looking short and lumpy Neville Longbottom and a serene looking miniature Luna Lovegood who was smiling happily to herself oblivious to the rest of the world. Hermione was the first to speak "Dobby why did you bring Neville and Luna here?"

Dobby brightened an answered "Dobby listened to the voices in his head that said he was to bring Neville and Luna here as they were being needed. Now Dobby is done and must go get cooking Master Harry Potter is far too thin, he is needing to be fed, and an elf to be taking care of him." Dobby beamed as he went back to the ice trunk and began to rummage about again his large ears flapping wildly.

The room was quiet except for the faint crashing and banging coming from Dobby in the ice trunk, finally after shacking his head the George spoke, "well that was interesting. Oh before we forget-."

His brother continued "-we have a gift for you Harry," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out an unconscious fat brown rat who upon closer inspection was missing a front toe.

Harry growled under his breath "Wormtail…"

Cheerfully George continued "yes it is, ugly little bastard isn't he, it really was-,"

"-too easy, we nicked him while Percy was taking a bath-," said Fred with a smirk.

"-He struggled a bit so we clunked him on the head-,"

"-no worry's he should be fine," said Fred sarcastically.

"Fine enough for what ever you decided to do with him that is."

"We were thinking about port keying him to the Ministry of Magic in full Death Eater regalia shouting out how he betrayed your parents and framed Sirius, thanks to a nifty little modified truth serum we brewed just for the occasion."

"The choice is yours, we could shove some fire works up his rat ass and watch him explode but, though it would be fun, we should send him to the Ministry," both Fred and George were watching him apprehensively.

Furrowing his brow in thought Harry finally answered "I think he should be sent to the Ministry, the bastard deservers to rot in Azkaban for an eternity!"

Beaming at Harry's response George dropped him on the floor and muttered and incantation the rat slowly turned into a fat balding man, much to Neville's horror, Fred on the other hand pulled a vial of electric blue liquid out of his pocket and poured it roughly down Wormtail's throat while his brother transfigured his ragged robes into black ones and a white mask, with a flick of his wand Fred turned one of Harry's old socks into a portkey, he waited a moment while his brother cast enervate on the prone man, and tossed the portkey unto the treacherous animagus' chest, in a flash he was gone.

Grinning Fred turned to Harry "we'll send you tomorrows Daily Prophet."

Hermione looked confused, and spoke up "you just did magic and made an unauthorized portkey won't you get expelled?"

Grinning George replied "of course not Hermione my dear we took care of that little issue back in first year the ministry can't trace anything we do."

"How is that possible nothing I have read, has ever even suggested there was a way to get past Ministry tracking spells?" Hermione looked agitated she didn't like not knowing things.

Instead of the twins it was Luna who spoke up "I doubt you would have, the potion to get past the Tracking charms set by the ministry, isn't found in the 'light' books you would read," she soon reverted back into her dreamy self, smiling vaguely, and softly humming an unrecognizable tune.

Hermione looked shocked, and then turned to Fred and George with her hands on her hips, much in the same manner as Mrs. Weasley, "what are you doing reading dark arts books? How did you get them in the first place? What were you thinking going down Knockturn Alley at eleven?" Instead of being cowed like they would in the presence of their mother Fred and George just grinned.

Smiling widely George taunted the outraged girl. "Wow Hermione you have been spending far too much time around our mother, what are you thinking?"

His brother replied "well brother mine, I do believe she is preparing herself for a life of revolting matrimony with ickle Ronikins," both the twins grinned like a pair Cheshire cats at the sputtering girl.

Gathering her wits Hermione retorted "I am not preparing to marry Ron that's disgusting I don't even like him, he's an annoying self centered prat, and I in know way wish to marry him at all!"

Fred looked at her questioningly "well if you don't want to marry Ronikins who do you want to marry?" He watched with perverse fascination as she opened her mouth not even realizing she was incriminating herself beyond all belief.

"Well if I were to marry someone it would have to be…" Hermione sputtered catching herself just in time, her face red with embarrassment she covered her face with her hands, not wanting to meet anyone's eye.

The twins laughed heartily at her expense, Neville laughed weakly while shooting Hermione weary glances, Luna was doubled over in laughter, and Harry was trying hard not to laugh at the expense of his friend.

It took several minutes for everyone to calm down, and in that time Dobby had set out a huge plate of sandwiches he had prepared on a table he had conjured while everyone was otherwise occupied with laughing at Hermione. Fred and George each grabbed a large pile of sandwiches before they flopped onto Harry's newly conjured bed, every one else soon took a few as well and settled themselves around the room and began to eat in silence.

Hermione seem ill at ease, she seemed to be deep in thought, finally after everyone had finished eating spoke up a thoughtful frown creasing her brow. "How would you by pass the ministry wards, a spell, a potion, a ruin inscribed amulet? I have been thinking about this for years, not that I intentionally wanted to break rules of course but it was annoying that I was wasting time during the summer holidays not being able to further my studies. I won't tell on anyone but could you perhaps tell me how I could be able to do magic and not get caught?" Hermione looked hopefully at Fred, George, and Harry.

"We don't think we would be of any assistance, we nicked the potion out of Bogin and Burkes so we don't know the recipe, we wouldn't be caught dead with questionable book whilst we still live with our tyrannical mother," intoned one of the twins.

"I don't know how to make the potion either a friend gave the potion to me," answered Harry who was uneasy and thinking about how Hermione would react to the books from the strange lady's book shop, he was about to tell her about the book when Luna spoke up.

"I might ask my mum how to make the potion she gave it to me when I was six so I could practice and help her with her studies." Smiling serenely she starred at or rather through Hermione.

Harry came to a decision and spoke. "Err that won't be necessary Luna I might have a book that Hermione could use," with that Harry went to his trunk and pressed his finger against the hidden knot of wood at the base of the trunk, "don't freak out or anything but I went to Knockturn Alley yesterday."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock and she practically yelled "Harry Potter what do you thick you were doing, your ten years old, did you even think about what could have happened?"

"Of course I did it's just I couldn't find any books on Occlumency so I had to go there. I have to keep that snake faced bastard out of my mind!" Collecting his wits Harry continued, "that wasn't all I got down there either I ended up with a few others, they may be bad but if the knowledge they contain will help me end Voldemort's life for good so be it, I will master them." with that he emptied the contents of the hidden drawer. A gasp was issued from all the occupants of the room in unison at the sight of the oily black covers of the Dark Arts texts. Harry pulled out Darke Olde Potions and handed it to Hermione, "I think this might have what your looking for." Hermione gingerly took the book but held it away as if the very touch might contaminate her.

Sheepishly Hermione looked at Harry "so do you have any potions ingredients I can borrow?"

Harry nodded, Hermione continued "well I will look through this book and see if it has the correct potion and tell you what I need in a few days so send Hedwig."

The twins piped up "well we should be getting home mum will be on a war path soon," with a pop they were gone.

Dobby spoke next "Dobby is taking Harry Potters friends home now," he grabbed Neville and Hermione and apparated away, but not before Hermione grabbed a few books from the large pile on the floor and smiling in Harry's direction. Harry and Luna were now alone.

An awkward silence fell over the room, Harry tried to break it by initiating conversation. "Err so finding the past nice?"

Luna blinked a few times and answered in a dreamy voice "yes it is quite nice mum is still alive…" she fell silent again and smiled to herself.

"…That's nice, I suppose, it isn't so bad here now either…" replied Harry grimacing at the rather tactless comment.

Luna peered at him with her over large blue eyes, and with a serious expression said "it is, I plan on locking her up tomorrow."

"That might be an idea…" Harry broke off uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was turning

"Umm so what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Luna in an attempt to bring things back into safer waters.

"…I don't know, probably fix my cupboard… I mean room up, and wait for the Dursley's to let me out some time this week."

Frowning slightly Luna continued "so what are you doing this summer?"

His brow furrowed in thought Harry answered "if I remember correctly we go visit Aunt Marge, she's an evil bitch who breeds bull dogs."

Her expression brightened "does she live near Ottery St Catchpole? I think I know her she chases me off with stones on occasion."

"She might I don't really remember… Yeah I think she does"

"Well if she does you have to come visit me, I think you would be great help in finding a blibering horn dinger. We live in a bright purple house so it is hard to miss."

"Err I suppose I could if I can get away."

"That is most wonderful, I await your visit," Beaming Luna was apparated away by a floating Dobby. With a flick of his wand Harry repaired the broken cupboard door, shaking his head at the days rather quirky beginning, he went about finishing what he had started

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry spent the rest of the day organizing his books onto the shelves around his room, the books he had purchased in Knockturn Alley were of course placed safely back into the hidden drawer in his trunk. The potions supplies he had bought were taken into the sixth compartments room and organized onto the shelves around the walls, Harry knew he would have to place wards over the shelves if he planned to use the room as his potions lab, he didn't trust his potion making skills yet, and didn't want to start brewing until the volatile ingredients were well protected from his exploding cauldrons. Next Harry placed his dragon hide vest, pensive, and foe glass on the shelves created by the stairs. Finally with his work finally done Harry sank into his newly conjured bed and into a deep sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to rumbling snores coming from the corner of his room, it was Dobby curled up him the lumpy arm chair a few of Harry's old clothes used as blankets. Sighing Harry concentrated and flicked his wand he began the incantation, with on last jab he was done and a small purple house elf sized bed was conjured into existence. Gently Harry lifted the little elf and placed him, still snoring, into the little bed. With his work done Harry pulled a book on rudimentary defence and began to read. It wasn't long before Dobby awoke with a shriek.

"Eeeeek Harry Potter sir, you is making Dobby a bed, you is the most kindest, greatest, magnificetest, wonderfulest, wizard ever!" With that the little elf threw him self into Harry's arms, Looking up at him with large tear filled eyes Dobby commented "you is being far too frail Master Harry, you is needing to be fattened up!" with that the little elf turned an began rummaging in the Ice Trunk, Harry turned back to his book shaking his head.

It was two more days until the Dursley's remembered Harry was 'locked' in the cupboard a frantic Petunia Dursley had opened the door the third morning of his imprisonment expecting to find a corpse but was instead greeted by a smiling Harry exhibiting excellent health, even better than before which was only to be expected Dobby was forcing him to eat three meals a day. Grabbing him by the ear and muttering about freaks Petunia dragged her nephew out of the filthy cupboard and set him out to do a huge number of chores. Harry, however had other ideas, to be truthful he was sick of the Dursley's treatment and thought it high time for some well earned retribution, he smeared mud on the plates, put bugs in the food he was made to prepare, and pissed in the flower beds in full view of the neighbours, he was on a rampage. The Dursley's didn't know what to do no threats worked not even Dudley could cow him.

That was by far the most satisfying of all his exploits, it was during an episode of Harry Hunting, Dudley and his cohorts were roaming the streets of Privet Drive searching for there prey, unbeknownst to them the hunters had become the hunted. Harry pounced he kicked Piers Polkiss in the balls, he fell over in tears gripping his crotch, Malcolm was next Harry grabbed a fist full of his hair and kneed him in the face twice, grinning like a maniac at the crunch of bone and cartilage Harry wheeled to face Gordon his ape like face showing traces of fear, this served only to excite Harry. He brought his foot down kicking the boys knee in, Gordon tumbled to the ground in pain, remembering all the times he had been beaten senseless by this boy he stomped on his face breaking his nose kicking the sobbing boy a few times in the ribs for good measure Harry set off after Dudley. Dudley Dursley was scared never in his life had he felt so helpless as he watched his insane cousin defeat his gang, doing the only thing he could think of he ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Harry saw this and tore after him he was far quicker than the larger boy and soon tackled him from behind, Harry grabbed a fist full of Dudley's thick blonde hair and slammed his face into the pavement. After having his face rammed into the ground several times a barely coherent Dudley managed to roll over only to have his bloody face battered again by a barrage of punches thrown by a screaming Harry. Harry didn't get to continue hitting Dudley for long Piers had come to and tackled him off of an unconscious Dudley, Harry wasn't afraid as they grappled for position, an opening soon showed it self and Harry ripped out a fist full of the rat like boys hair, Harry soon had the little bastard pinned down and was driving his fist as hard as he could into his slimy little face. Seeing Malcolm getting up Harry stumbled drunkenly off Piers and kicked Malcolm to the ground. The cowering boy tried to block the oncoming kicks but only had his fingers crushed under foot for his effort. Harry a crazed glint in his eye began to kick anything that moved years of torment flashing by his eyes as he reaped his revenge.

Someone finally pulled Harry ,who was screaming obscenities all the while, off the now battered and bloody members of Dudley's gang, He didn't remember much from the street back into the cupboard it was all hazy through he did vaguely remember Mrs. Figg walking back home after witnessing the scene muttering under her breath, most likely reporting to Dumbledore he later mused. It was worth it though Dudley and his gangs reputation was for ever crushed after the four of them were beaten by one boy half their size, Harry thought he might actually be able to make some new friends when he started muggle school in the fall.

Harry's rein of terror continued throughout the week, finally exasperated the Dursley's threw Harry back into his cupboard, he was only let out twice a day to go to the bathroom and given if luck some table scraps and a glass of water which he threw back into their faces, he no longer had to accept their scraps he never would, he would rather starve. Harry used his time locked up in the cupboard to continue his studies, he progress further than he ever thought possible he had mastered all the work up to fourth year and gaining daily in fifth and what he had done so far with sixth year, also he had started scraping the surface of arrithmancy and ancient runes, enough to curse himself for not taking them in third year instead of divination. He had also constructed a window that opened up to the shrubbery next to the house nicely concealed from view but he added concealment charms and anti muggle wards as precaution, but added a slight change to the spell which allowed owls to see but nothing else, Hedwig was now able to live out side not perch in the tree in the back. He had sent a few books to Hermione via Hedwig and received a long letter and list of potions ingredients and cauldron, she had found the potion in the book, and a polite demand for more magic books as it would be odd for her to go to Flourish and Blotts being muggle born.

At long last the summer was half way through Harry spent his time in the cupboard learning all he could, he even started occlumency, the greasy bastard Snape was right he did have to clear his mind but the fuck could have at least been more specific on how to achieve such a state before he ravaged his mind. The day before he was rudely interrupted by Petunia who told him that they, him included, were to visit aunt Marge for a week and they were leaving tomorrow. So there Harry was reading patiently at his desk waiting to be screamed at he wasn't looking forward to being around that miserable bitch for a whole week, but at least he could visit Luna, he hadn't been able to write Neville or Fred and George it would seem a little odd if one of their relatives should stumble upon letters he had sent so he, resigned himself to only having Hermione and that insane Tonks as correspondents. He had sent a letter to the pink haired mad woman a few days before and received a gushing letter in return, she was ever worse of a crazed fan girl of the boy who lived than Ginny Weasley.

Finally they were on the road, thankfully Harry was sitting in the back seat and not in the boot where Vernon wanted to put him. Dudley was trying to stay as far away from him as possible his fat face still bruised and nose swollen as a reminder of what Harry did to him and his gang a few weeks before Harry was better off he had been barely hurt at all other than a few scrapes and bruised knuckles. Harry watched the flashing country side the entire way avoiding the angry glares Vernon kept shooting at him by the rear-view mirror. At long last they had arrive to the harsh chorus of barking dogs Marge as vast as ever on the front step there to great all but Harry. The Dursley's hastily exited the tense atmosphere of the car and charged off to greet Vernon's sister leaving Harry of course to deal with the luggage. Sneering Harry grabbed as many suitcases as he could and trudged up to Marge's cottage, it took another load for Harry to bring everything in, he was just glad he hadn't been locked in boot as well. Vernon had been more temperamental than usual since Harry had beat the snot out of Dudley and Harry wouldn't put anything past the fat man. After several bouts of nasty comments curtsey of Marge Harry was locked in the back shed out near the dog kennels that Marge kept her precious bulldogs in. Laying on his back on the dirt floor Harry fell asleep dreaming of chasing girls with long blonde hair.

The next day awoke early long before any of the Dursley's were up, Harry slipped under the crack in the back of the shed thankfully Dobby's cooking hadn't made him grow or anything so he was able to worm his way out without too much trouble. He tiptoed past the snoring bulldogs and off into the field beyond on a quest to find a conspicuous purple house. Harry's over large pants were soon soaked to the knee by the morning dew, but he didn't care he was off to have a well deserved Dursley free day and nothing could ruin it. It was now mid morning and he had had no luck in finding any strange purple houses sighing in exasperation Harry leaned against a rather large oak tree intent on a break before he continued on his quest.

A voice suddenly spoke up from up amongst the branches "hello Harry nice to see you. I didn't expect to see you today."

Harry didn't bother to look up he knew who it was right away "hello Luna nice to see you too." He looked up and saw Luna hanging upside down on one of the higher branches sporting green and pink striped robes. "Err are you sure that's safe?"

Grinning she looked down "of course it is!" With that she righted herself and as gracefully climbed down the tree. She turned to face Harry "so have you had a good summer so far?"

Smiling like a madman Harry answered "one of the best," and he began to tell her all about what he had learned and who he had fought as he followed Luna home. "and then I tried to do Occlumency, you don't know how to do that do you?"

"I know a little so I might be able to help you, well we are here." They rounded a bend in the path Luna was leading him and a bright purple two three story house, complete with an observatory and glass green house on the roof assailed his eyes. There were a few blue goats grazing on the grass near the pond that was inhabited by orange toads, Harry shot a inquiring look at Luna "oh daddy dropped a full case of potions in the pond by accident last year, every thing that drinks from it changes colour you see, last week the goat were pink, so the changes aren't permanent only if you constantly drink from the pond so don't if you don't want to go neon." Harry nodded readily "well come in side you can meet Mr. Trufflepuff."

The inside of Luna's house was quite a contrast to the outside it was very neat, orderly and strangely normal nothing like what he would imagine it would be like oddly painted walls and such, instead it had a uniform olive down the hall nothing bright or garish the furniture in various shades of brown.

Luna sensing his surprise spoke up "nothing like you thought it would be huh?" Harry shook his head "appearances can be misleading," Harry could only nod.

"Luna come here I have something to show you." A musical feminine voice rang from the back of the house.

Smiling widely Luna grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down the hall "come meet my mum Harry."

Luna dragged him into what looked like a cross between a work room and a potions lab, vials and jars lined the walls along with strange looking tools, charts and heavy looking tomes, a woman with long blonde hair similar to Luna's was smiling widely, garbed in a leather apron and goggles stood over a shimmering silver orb. Luna had Harry's hand in a death grip her face was extremely pale and she was shaking. The woman didn't seem to notice and she began to talk "Luna you're here I have excellent news I got the memory projector to work, when you locked me up a few weeks ago and told me that I was never to work on this again, got me thinking, so I went over my calculations and picked up a few discrepancies that would cause it to implode." Luna looked ready to faint Harry pulled her trembling form closer to keep her from falling. Her mother continued "so I recalibrated the runes and checked and double checked to make sure no one would get blown up," Luna grasped Harry's arm, "so this morning when you left I decided to experiment and volla it worked, like the merging of a pensive and a muggle fellytishion." Luna's mother beamed at her then she saw Harry "speaking of muggles, why have you brought a muggle child here Luna?" She asked taking in Harry's unwashed body and filthy over sized muggle clothes with a frown, a most unwizard like appearance.

Luna blinked a few times until she grasped the meaning of what was said "Harry isn't a muggle mum."

Her mother pulled her goggles off and frowned again "are you sure he is to little be a Hogwarts student and doesn't look like one of the Weasley brats, therefore he must be a muggle."

Harry scowled at the description of the Weasley's but Luna spoke before he could say anything "I am quite sure mum, he is definitely a wizard." She shot Harry a look as though asking if he wanted to remain incognito of the title boy-who-lived, quite considerate of her, Harry shrugged, Luna nodded and continued "he is Harry Potter mum I met him this morning."

Luna's mother looked sceptical as she took in the grimy boy "are you sure? He doesn't look like Harry Potter would"  
"Positive, could you please show your scar it is one of a kind after all? although I suppose on could replicate it if they tried hard enough."

Harry flipped up his fringe revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he added "I am certain this is the real thing."

Luna's mother looked surprised "we I guess I will take your word for it. Nice to meet you I'm Selena Lovegood," she extended a hand which Harry took.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lovegood," Harry smiled.

"Call me Selena I am far too young for that Mrs nonsense." She looked him over "when was the last time you had a bath?"

Harry blushed "err I don't know, I ah can't remember…" Harry replied as he looked himself over he really was quite dirty, he hadn't been able to wash for a while, cleaning charms he tried only caused soapy water to squirt out of his ears, the bathtubs he tried to conjure ended up as twisted blobs, and sleeping in the dirt the night before hadn't helped.

"Who looks after you?"

"Umm my aunt and uncle…" Harry trailed off unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Hmm… No worry's dear. Luna why don't you go show Harry your room."

Luna smiled "come on Harry," she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, up the stairs and into a bright yellow room that was filled with books, "don't worry about mum I doubt she will do any thing drastic." Harry smiled relieved.

"Nice room though, I thought it would be green for some reason."

Luna looked surprised "really, I had wanted to paint it green but whenever I tried to change the colour it always turned back to yellow."

"I have the same problem, I can never seem to change the colour of any thing I transfigure." replied Harry with a smile. "I see you like to read."

"Yes books are quite good, so what is your favourite subject? Mine is ancient runes and care for magical creatures although Hagrid wasn't that great of a teacher, not that his heart wasn't in the right place of course," she added at Harry's frown "just that he didn't get much of an education did he only fourth year or something right?"

"Third year actually, expelled for something he didn't do," Harry said with a scowl "I agree though, the blast ended screwts were a bit much. It's odd that none of this has happened yet isn't it?

"Yes it is a bit odd but good though I could never thank those elves enough…" Harry reached over and patted her arm awkwardly.

"I agree It really was for the better," Harry replied. "Oh that reminds me did Peter Pettigrew get exposed the twins never did send me the daily prophet, so I don't know what happened, plus I've been caught up with every thing…"

"Yes he did the ministry is making an 'inquiry' so don't expect much to come of it, Sirius Black might be out in a year or so if he is lucky, once the ministry discovers the truth and decides to act on it since the minister will look bad once it gets out that they sent him to Azkaban without a trial, but on the up side Pettigrew is being held in Azkaban for the duration of the inquiry."

Harry growled in anger "damn them wizards are incompetent idiots."

Luna nodded sadly "sad but true, though Britain does have one of the more backwards magical governments in the world, so that says something."

"I suppose, I wish it wasn't though. Does it seem odd to you Sirius wasn't given a trial. Death eaters that had done worse crimes than what he was accused of were why wasn't he?"

"I had never really considered that, I guess that was the reason Fudge wasn't pressed to do any thing he only killed one wizard and a bunch of muggles who to most of the wizarding world are less than scum, though if I remember correctly I the head of the wizegamot can order a person to Azkaban though they rarely use those powers since it undermines the system…" Luna looked at Harry with a horrified expression.

"No he couldn't have…" Harry's voice trailed off his anger building by the second "he wouldn't have, that bastard, fuck him fuck him to hell!" Harry was building himself into a rant.

Luna slapped him "Harry calm your self, getting angry won't do any good," Harry glared at her but tried to calm himself down with deep breaths. "I see you have at least started to read that book on Occlumency." Luna commented trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I did, it seemed really complicated in the later chapters on mental shields though."

"I haven't got that far myself, I am still organizing my mind."

Harry and Luna fell silent, it didn't last for long though Selena soon called them down. They both got up and trudged down stairs. Selena was standing in the kitchen with a mysterious smile on her face, "well you two have made it down unharmed I see, I might have some most wonderful news in a few days, but I shan't say any thing lest it ruin the surprise." Harry looked confused, Luna however was staring at her mother as though trying to guess what she was not saying. "I guess a few sandwiches will have to suffice," Selena waved her wand and a plateful of rainbow coloured sandwiches popped into existence "dear me I have done it again, never can get the colour right… Well eat up you will need your strength if you are to go searching for blibbering horn dingers this afternoon."

Harry grabbed one and took a tentive bite, it was good despite the fact it was a most curious shade of green. Soon the multicoloured sandwiches were done and Harry and Luna were shooed out of the house by Selena who briefly mentioned something about contacting the department of magical law enforcement to get a patent for her invention, a barely heard mutter about Amelia Bones. Harry and Luna were now perched up a tree on the look out for blibbering horn dingers.

Harry sighed "so do you think we will see one?"

"We might, although they aren't usually around here this time of year they like to migrate to colder climes for the summer months like the crumple horned snorkaks."

"Are you sure they even exist?"

"Of course they exist, I find it most infuriating when people say they don't especially muggleborns really where do they get off saying something doesn't exist when they didn't even believe in magic a few months before it is hypocritical. There are worlds out there other than the muggle and magical ones I am sure of it, and they can be found if one just believes in them," Luna replied fiercely.

"I will believe it when I see it," Harry replied with a mocking aloof tone.

"You had better watch out I might, have to beat open mindedness into your thick skull." Luna was grinning as she tried to sound serious.

"Try and I'll through a nest of nargles in your hair,"

"Really what would violent blue flies do to me?"

"I don't know I was trying to be clever, carry you off to some place foreign with purple grass and mad elves dancing to lurid songs about naked sea nymphs and lecherous fishermen." Harry was struggling to keep a straight face.

Luna laughed "they will be calling you loony next Harry, that was absolutely crazy of you."

Harry laughed back "I try to please, I think Dobby has been a bad influence on me plus the my malicious creativity regarding the Dursley's."

"Well that is a reason able explanation that elf is quite crazy he gets along with daddy quite well of similar minds one might say. They had the most bizarre conversation on muggle cartoons when he brought me back they talked for hours. Oh that reminds me you should ask Dobby if he would like to come have tea, daddy has been asking about him said he supplied the most stimulating conversation for years and would like to see him again."

"Dobby would love that I'll tell him when I get back in a week he tried to come with me, but I told him it was too dangerous, so he is in the cupboard knitting socks."

Harry and Luna were interrupted then by the appearance of two identical red headed figures wending there way over to the tree in which they were seated.

Fred or was it George looked up "Dear me brother mine I seem to have spotted two of the larges birds I have ever seen."

"Really brother dearest what species to you think they are?"

"I am not sure but I have a tingling suspicion that we have come across two love birds sitting in that tree."

Harry and Luna were blushing. "They are love birds? Dear me what will their chicks look like I wonder?"

"Well George dear they will be of the funny looking genus."

Harry whose face was now bright red almost shouted "we aren't love birds!"

"Fred my dearest twin I fear this bird is in denial."

"It seems so George my love."

Luna whose face was glowing a bright magenta said in a forced calm voice "if there are love birds near this tree they are you two!"

"Oh woe is to us they have discovered our narcissistic ways," one of the twins cried out with a fake sob.

The other twin replied "George quit being a drama queen we both know we secretly lust after a set of double jointed identical twins, so quit encouraging those two birds in that tree."

Harry whose red face had lost most of its brightness asked "so what are you two doing here?"

"This and that-," replied Fred with a mischievous smirk.

"-We are hurt you didn't come visit us though-," pouted George.

"Hey I just got here yesterday, and most of that was spent in the car." Retorted Harry.

"No need to get your knickers in a knot-."

"-Just as long as you were going to visit us of course."

"Well enough chatter why don't you come for a visit now we can show you what we have invented so far."

Harry and Luna both fell and jumped gracefully out of the tree respectively, righting themselves they followed after the twins who led them back the way they came through the thick grass in the golden light of the mid afternoon sun. It didn't take long for the four to reach the Burrow in all its quirky glory. Fred and George seemed worried though they kept shooting each other covert glances.

Finally Fred spoke up "alright you two if mum asks you we were with you the entire day and no where near little Ronny's room."

George nodded and added "the consequences of responding in the negative would be most dire we assure you."

"The crazed bat still hasn't forgiven us for supposedly nicking Percy's rat otherwise know as Peter Pettigrew."

"We really don't know what she would do to us if she decided to pin something we 'didn't' do on us."

Harry and Luna nodded in agreement as the twins led them through the door and into the warm atmosphere of the Burrow. It seemed no one was inside the humming from the back garden named Mrs. Weasley but there was no other sign of life anywhere.

George whispered "come on," and led the way up to his and his brothers bedroom.

The room seemed non descript, two beds with identical blue blankets the floor clean of debris, everything neat and orderly nothing to suggest it was the habitation of two notorious prank inventers.

Smirking widely Fred waved his wand "You didn't think this was our room did you?"

"This is only to appease mum," added George.

The neat and clean room was gone and in its stead was a disaster zone, simmering cauldrons on the frame of one bed, the mattress shoved in one corner covered with a rumpled blue blanket, potions ingredients stacked on shabby shelves, boxes of old charms and transfiguration books in various states of disrepair stacked in another corner, newer books on another, in other words very twins like.

Smiling proudly Fred replied "this is the habitation of our genius-."

"-Beautiful isn't it?"

Luna and Harry looked around and nodded. Fred continued "We have created quite the inventory in just a few weeks, thanks to Harry's endorsement of our most illustrious business we have been able to invent most of what we made as our future selves though we have had much more difficulty acquiring some of the more shadier substances."

George continued "so far we have used half of your investment on the required materials of our endeavour; however we have met with a speed bump being only 'twelve' we can't acquire a premise for a set shop, and mum and dad would not be any help, plus we can't set up an owl order with mum reading the daily prophet so there will be no profits in the foreseeable future."

Luna replied "why don't you set up an owl order in a different country, you could set up a depository in Paris for example and put out adds in various wizarding news papers throughout the continent. If I remember correctly people over the age of eleven can own property in France with a guardians permission."

Fred and George gazed at Luna with unconcealed awe and in unison said "you are the most brilliant person we have ever met,"

Fred looked at George and said "I think she has a point."

"I concur brother dear, but how would we staff such a business?"

"But with that nutty elf of Harry's, Dobby I think his name was ten galleons a week an offer he can't refuse. Oh before we forget does he speak more languages than just English?" they looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry sighed "alright I talk it over with Dobby I am sure he will agree as long as I promise not to skip lunch while he is away for the day. Yeah he speaks a few or at least can curse the Dursley's in more than a dozen." Everyone laughed.

"Well that settles it, do send us an owl Harry dearest you can't escape our acquaintance now." Fred laughed.

George giggled "now we just have to find those less than legal items."

Luna who was smiling vaguely replied "oh those you can get a licence to buy and sell class A, B, and C none tradable substances if you apply at the ministry, but you have to get a potions mastery."

Fred scowled "Shit that's good but we can't wait seven years."

Luna answered "you don't have to there is a little known clause in the educational decrees that allow students who show and exceeding aptitude for there school subjects can with the permission of three teachers or if they take a test before hand showing there competence for a subject can take their OWL's and NEWT's early. They don't specify age so you could take them in a few days if you wanted."

George looked at Luna in awe "how do you know all this?"

"Yeah Luna, do you know everything?" Asked Fred with an identical expression on his face.

"No, but I read the ministry charter once."

Harry looked up brightly "so I could take my OWL's early too?"

"I suppose you could I don't think you would be bound by the same rules though since you are not yet a student."

Fred and George's smiles suddenly fell "um Luna where would we get a potions mastery?"

"From becoming an apprentice to a potions master of course, it takes two years, usually the students who are looking to achieve a mastery are placed under the current master at their school."

Fred and George cackled "Snape! He won't know what hit him, he always said we were useless wastrels, we will get perfect grades in potions just to spite him!"

The twins plotting was cut short as a girlish scream echoed from above, grinning madly the twins reverted the room back into the clean and innocent illusion.

George smiled "so the show begins."

Thunderous stomping was heard coming up the stairs, soon the door was thrown open and an angry Mrs. Weasley stood hands on hips glowering at the impassive Fred and George. She began to berate the two "Fred and George what have you done now! Have my warnings gone on deaf ears! How many times do I have to tell you to leave your brother alone!"

Fred looked at his mother with a confused expression "what are you talking about mum?"

"We have being visiting our great friend Harry and his good friend Luna for most of the day, we haven't done anything." George added nodding to Harry and Luna.

Harry and Luna nodded. Fred continued "we have done nothing nefarious at all to have you accuse us of crimes we have not committed wounds us so."

Mrs. Weasley looked from the twins to Harry and Luna and sighed "well you had better not of. It is good you are making some new friends, you had better go back out side, before I make you degnome the garden again."

The twins nodded and ushered Harry and Luna out of the house. Harry looked up at the late afternoon sun then to his friends "well I had better go, I don't want to piss the Dursley's off too much. I'll see if I can sneak away tomorrow." With a finally wave everyone went their separate ways Luna off to find some odd creature, Fred and George gone someplace quite to plan how to go about telling their parents about taking there exams several years early, and Harry who was off to suffer the wrath or the indifference of the Dursley's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN

Chapter 5 finally done, took awhile to iron things out, the next chapter will be slightly shorter as it is I cut this one short it would get far too long if I wrote what I intended.

I humbly thank everyone who reviewed. reviews give inspiration to continue even when I think the whole thing is crap.

I will try to improve my grammar but after years of trying to learn it seems to be a losing battle. It is a good thing spell check was invented or it would be completely unreadable.

Hopefully the next chapter will be soon. 


	6. pretty little thestrals

Chapter 6: Pretty little thestrals

Harry walked back to Marge's cottage at a leisurely pace not wanting to arrive any sooner than was absolutely necessary, he wasn't a masochist after all, and wanted to enjoy what was left of his freedom, with his luck the assholes would have blocked up the hole in the back of the shed were they 'stored' him and moments like this during the rest of the week would be few and far between.

Finally after slowly trudging back to his doom he arrived, Dudley was no where in sight but that was to be expected the little bastard was probably inside glued to the telly. His arrival did not remain unnoticed for long as Ripper noticed him and began barking loudly causing an oblivious Vernon to spot the wayward boy from the kitchen window and come barrelling out the door bellowing at the top of his lungs. "BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING RUNNING OFF! SNEAKING LITTLE BASTARD GET YOUR SORRY ASS INSIDE!" With that he roughly dragged a furious Harry into the house. Harry was brought before Marge and Petunia who were sipping tea and glaring at Harry as though his very being there was sullying the place.

Vernon started to yell again in a slightly lower tone his flabby jowls quivered and his face became a patchwork of various shades of puce. "I have had enough of your disrespectful shit boy you will do as I say or you will regret you were ever born! Now go do the dishes and you might get to eat tonight." Vernon directed a kick to the back of Harry's legs which the boy deftly dodged on his way to the sink.

Harry roughly scrubbed a weeks worth of dirty plates, cups, and cutlery which he knew had been saved just for him, he hated the Dursley's with a vengeance wanting nothing more than to be rid of them, it took all of his self control not to draw his wand from his sock and reap years worth of revenge from their disgusting hides but he didn't want to bring unwanted attention to himself, so he set about doing his chores while mentally going over all the most embarrassing and 'unnatural' curses and hexes he knew, dreaming of the day he would hold back no longer and the Dursley's would learn to fear him. After he had finished washing the mound of dishes Harry was forced to serve to serve dinner like some whipped house elf. Dinner began with all the usual manners of pigs the Dursley's were famous for. Things were going as well as could be expected under such circumstances, but Marge had to open the misshapen hole that was situated on her face, otherwise known as her mouth.

She fixed a lurid leer on her face an stared at Harry "so this useless brat has been causing you trouble Vernon?" She asked her brother who was gulping beer like it was water.

Vernon gazed some what drunkenly at his corpulent sister and spoke "that he has Marge that he has." He glared menacingly at the small boy standing rigidly in the corner.

Marge replied back in an equally false manner "you know Vernon if I had had a brat dropped off on my door step It would have gone straight to an orphanage!" She smiled sweetly, Harry was forcibly reminded of Umbridge and had to repress a shudder he swore those two could pass off as sisters in look and personality.

Vernon banged his fist onto the table, causing the horrible kitten plates on the wall to rattle dangerously and Dudley's milk to slop onto his already food smeared pants, and bellow "I THINK YOUR RIGHT MARGE! WE COULD HAVE BOUGHT A HOME IN MAJOCIA WITH WHAT WE HAVE SPENT ON THIS LITTLE BASTARD ALREADY!" Harry snorted silently to himself bullshit they hadn't spent a penny, stupid fuckers. It didn't matter Marge was working Vernon into a frenzy, and enjoying every moment of it, if the foul sneer like smile on her hideous face was any indication.

"I totally agree, nasty little brat has been a drain on your family since the moment he arrived," Vernon bellowed his agreement, while Dudley was still shoving food in his mouth as though he would never eat again and ignoring the high pitched chiding of his mother warning that if he didn't slow down he would choke. Not a word was spoken for several moments while the group at the table ate under the glare of the skinny boy in the corner, until Marge decided to make inquiries, "What was it the boy's parents did again?"

Vernon stared at her stupidly until Petunia decided to supply the answer out of the kindness of her heart that was if she actually had one beating in her boney chest and not a ball of pounding black ooze that Harry had long since believed she possessed. "They were unemployed Marge dear."

Marge nodded her large head in agreement, "that make sense that does, the rotten little hell spawn in the corner was bound to be the foul creation of two no good layabouts!" Harry had to grit his teeth to stop from retorting and forced himself to continue to think of the nastiest hexes he could imagine. All he could hope for was for the bitch at the table to shut her trap, fat chance of that happening anytime this century.

Dudley chortled loudly the mashed potato he had in his mouth spewed across the table and into Petunia's hair, "wret yoos ar amt Merge!"

Harry lost what little control he had left and shouted "shut your face you stupid shit before I beat your fat face into the ground again!" His chest heaving Harry turned to face the outraged trio of adults.

Vernon his face changing colours like a traffic light bellowed, "how dare you! APOLOGIZE TO DUDDERS NOW!" Harry's face was drenched in a shower of spit.

Harry glared back defiantly "NEVER!" It no longer mattered he was finished with his self restraint, mentally he dared them to push him further yearning for the excuse to curse them to oblivion.

Marge took up arms next "Why you nasty little shit, you ought to have…" She didn't have a chance to finish all the china in the room exploded with a deafening crack silencing every one. A moment passed and the only noise was the heavy breaths of a panting Vernon. Finally Marge spoke up "died with your no good parents you little fucking bastard!"

The look of rage on Harry's face made the Dursley's take a step back, one moment they were revelling a Marge was about to lay into there unwanted nephews hide the next they were one step from cowering in terror at the malice that was pouring off the skinny boy in waves. In a voice barely above a whisper he addressed Marge "fuck you!"

Marge taunted back "little brat refuses to mind his manners does he? Nothing a good caning wouldn't…" She broke off gasping for air and clutching her throat, the rest of the Dursley's gazed on in horror as they slowly watched Marge suffocate. Dudley began to cry in large very fake sobs as he watched with barely contained glee as his mother in a panic fumbled with the telephone, Ripper whined as his master collapsed. After a few agonizingly slow minutes passed Marge's body gave one final shudder and her blue face locked in a expression of fear.

Vernon whirled around to face the shocked boy in the corner, the boy looked back horror and shame the most evident emotions on his face. Vernon roared and attacked, Harry was too stunned to react even as Ripper lunged, a vicious punch connected to the side of his head and he knew no more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke after an indeterminate amount of time had passed, the side of his head was caked with what could only be dried blood, he couldn't feel his left arm, and the rest of his body felt as though he had been trampled by a herd of crazed hippogriffs. Groaning he opened his eyes to blackness the familiar weight of his glasses gone, after a moment of clumsily poking and prodding his unfamiliar carpeted surroundings he deducted he was locked in the boot of the Dursley's car, the fuckers why would they lock him in here? He searched his memory all of diner was fuzzy, then he remembered his throat went dry he had killed her squeezed the life right out of her, he had murdered her, he had murdered Aunt Marge… His breath quicken as he began to panic despite the splintering pain in his chest. His mind went into overdrive as he raced through all possible scenarios of his being in the boot but he began to become fixated on one the Dursley's were going to kill him, bury him in a shallow grave. The car hit a rather large bump and pain was too much and he passed out again…

The next time he awoke from the force of the car screeching to a halt, this was it he thought through a haze of pain he was going to die but nothing came he was locked in the darkness, he finally drifted off into a fitful slumber and didn't notice the furious floating figure retrieve him from his forgotten prison.

The light burned his eyes as he looked around carefully avoiding moving his neck which was quite stiff, the effort was useless though as wherever he was nothing but blobs of hazy colour and deathly silent. A shrill yet familiar voice broke the silence of the blurry room, "Harry Potter sir is awake! Dobby was ever so worried, but now Harry Potter is awake all will be well!" The little buzzing elf exclaimed happily as he gently shoved Harry's glasses back on his face bringing the world or rather his refurbished cupboard back into focus. Dobby began chattering away again, "Dobby is fixing your glasses Harry Potter they was being all smashed up in the back cupboard of the metal muggle moving thing where Dobby was finding sir…" Dobby broke off his over large ears flapping in an agitated manner. He began again speaking much more angrily as uncharacteristic sneer on his face "fuckers! Leaving the most magnificent Harry Potter bleeding and dying all alone and locked up Dobby was most mad, but Dobby is not doing nothing… Though Dobby wants to!" He added sharply, "But Dobby is leaving the nasty muggle's for sir!"

Harry blinked at Dobby a few times trying to recall what the elf was talking about… Then it all came back he had killed her, murdered her and it had felt so good, Harry shuddered causing spasms of pain to shoot through his still battered body, he was a monster. Dobby was oblivious to Harry's sudden change of temperament as he continued to drone on "Dobby is not knowing why the muggle's be trying to kill master Harry Potter, all they is talking about is a Marge choking on a sausage."

Fuck, fuck, fuck Harry's stomach turned to ice as Dobby let that little bit of information slip, the Dursley's had been obliviated, shit his game was up he was going to go to Azkaban, it was all over they would know he was a murderer in a panic he tried to question Dobby further but all he managed was a feeble croak. Dobby took notice when Harry's croaking interrupted his triad against the Dursley's and pressed a glass of cool water to Harry's cracked and dry lips. After several small sips of water Harry managed to Wheeze out, "they were obliviated, I murdered her…"

Dobby shook his head vehemently "Harry Potter is no murderer it is not murder if a young wizard looses control, you is forgetting master Harry you is in the past you is still a little boy you still have accidental magic and will until you turn at least fourteen. You is not a murderer Harry Potter!"

Harry looked at Dobby pleadingly "but I am, I enjoyed every moment of it!" He insisted.

Dobby hands on hips retorted "YOU IS NOT A MURDERER! If Dobby hears one more peep of this nonsense Dobby will slap you. Stupid little wizard boy how many times must Dobby say it you has no control, you may know magic you may use magic, but you still have accidental magic, if Harry Potter gets upset Harry Potter will accidentally cause things to happen. It was stupid muggle's fault upsetting and hurting Master Harry Potter." Harry glared at Dobby and Dobby glared back.

Things were silent for several minutes as Harry and Dobby starred each other down, Harry backed down resigning himself he may not be a murderer but he was a monster for enjoying it no better then Voldemort. Harry needed answers so he croaked out his next question to a still fuming Dobby. "Did the wizards get my wand?"

"No the wizards did not, Dobby found it in master Harry Potters sock when he was fixing Harry Potter wounds." Dobby pointed to the table by his bed where his grimy holly wand lay.

Harry sighed in relief he they didn't know he knew about magic, but why didn't they obliviate him as well? Harry hoped the wizarding press didn't find out about his killing of Marge it would be hellish when he entered the wizarding world if they did a repeat of his second or fifth years multiplied by ten would seem like heaven. "So Doctor Dobby what are the results of your examination?" Dobby blinked at the unfamiliar words and Harry was forced to re word, "um what did you fix?"

Dobby's eyes brightened "Dobby fixed Harry Potters broken ribs with his elf magic, as well as his broken leg, but Dobby left the bruises to heal themselves for some reason Dobby can't heal those… Dobby able heal the cut on Master Harry Potters head but his left arm had to go, some vile beast had already eaten half of it." Harry quickly looked to his left and sure enough his arm was gone just before the elbow, he fainted in shock soon after.

Yet again Harry awoke this time to the sound of Hedwig's gentle hooting Dobby was nowhere in sight, by the faint light trickling through the window it was just after dawn. Yawning Harry sat up he didn't feel so sore any more his bruises had faded to a dull yellow Dobby must have done something while he was out. He looked around to find an note on his bed side table in a blocky childish writing it read.

HARY POTER DOBY HAS GON SHOP GAV HARY POTON SEE SOON NO GET OWT BED!

Harry read the note with wide eyes Dobby had given him a potion that couldn't be good he hopefully there wouldn't be side effects. Harry starred at the stump that was his left arm he would have to do something about that Voldemort had given Wormtail one so maybe he could do something similar for himself. He lay back on his comfortable yet garish vibrant green bed and closed his eyes. He would get the Dursley's back for what they did to him, and he promised himself never to lose control like that again it didn't matter how long or hard he would have to work but he would no longer let his emotions rule him it was the second time his brashness had killed someone but it would be the last. Harry grabbed his wand and summoned the book on Occlumency and Legilimency which popped out of the secret drawer, Harry frowned he would have to fix that, and began to read where he left off, memorizing every word.

Harry was so engrossed in his book that he didn't even notice Dobby pop back into existence with a large tray of breakfast stacked atop a miniature brass tub, which was stacked atop a layered pile of brightly coloured clothes. Dobby flicked his hand and all the things in his hand whizzed over to random places around the room then he noticed Harry sitting reading a book, with a high pitched shout he began to berate Harry, "Harry Potter is not to be up he is to be resting!" He ripped the book from Harry's hands ignoring the angry and disappointed look on Harry's face and replaced it with the large plate of steaming food "Harry Potter must eat up if he is to be getting better." After depositing the tray on Harry's lap the house elf who was now humming a random tune began to wave his hands and the wall with the cupboard door began to balloon out until it was the size of a small bathroom if slightly round in shape at least the floor was flat, with another flick of his wrist Dobby painted the walls bright yellow and layered the floor with a pale green tile. Next Dobby had the miniature copper tub fly into the bathroom and enlarge itself with a pop, another snap of his fingers and a sink that was shaped as a bird bath with frolicking fat cats appeared with a creepy spout shaped like a vomiting house elf. Dobby turned to Harry with a motherly smile and said, "Dobby has been neglecting his duties with master Harry Potter but no more Harry Potter will be looked after! Dobby will make sure of that!" With that Dobby began to hum another random tune as he went about furnishing his bright bathroom, with a glowing house elf figurine chandelier, and purple mats to name a few.

Harry finished his breakfast under the watchful eye of Dobby, Harry sighed it seemed he would no longer be allowed to do as he pleased when he pleased since it seemed Dobby was no longer satisfied with just being a cook. From the large pile of letters and packages at the foot of Hedwig's perch indicated his friends had not forgotten him. Harry ripped open the first one clumsily with his one hand and his teeth it was from Hermione.

Dear Harry

Thank you for the dark potions book though most of the various elixirs were quite gruesome the tracking annulment potion was invaluable. Enclosed in this letter are the shrunken books I borrowed as well as the book those crazy elves gave me, Harry you are under the strictest of orders to copy every magic book you own! Simply touch the book on one of your books and wait a second there should be a purple light that means it copied. Happy birthday Harry Hedwig showed up yesterday so I was able to send some sweets and a study schedule. Hope you are well, sorry this is so short but I am set to graduate soon and must study plus my parents are forcing me to take gymnastics yet again…

Love Hermione.

P.S. Send the book back soon!

Harry sighed though he knew she would get around to asking eventually he didn't look forward to copying all his books for her and the brief glance he spared at the study schedule made him shudder, but he would follow as best he could his future depended on it. The next letter he chewed apart with his teeth was from Neville.

Dear Harry.

Your owl showed up during breakfast today, and when I told Gran it was from a friend she nearly went ballistic with joy, I don't have that many friends… She has been asking ever since when she could meet you and not in a good way either she can be over protective at times, well Happy birthday I sent some globulous hydrangea seeds they are the most fantastic plants next to mimulous mimbletonia, great healing properties when used in potions. Things have been quite good lately I levitated Gran a week ago by accident during afternoon tea, I suppose it is better than being dropped out a window, and Aunt Drytha insisted on getting me a cat, he is really lazy and sleeps all day at least he doesn't run away… You can send letters now that I slipped up I hope it doesn't cause too much damage. Well I had better get going Gran is calling me.

Neville.

Harry laughed poor Neville he would keep in communication with him it would hardly compare to his blunder that was the death of Marge. Unsurprisingly a letter from that stalker Nymphadora Tonks was next.

Dear Harry.

I hope you haven't forgotten me, though I feel sort of bad blackmailing you into writing to me you had better not even be thinking of not replying! I was fired from my job, apparently some old batty witch took offence to my hair, I swear old witches can be so prudish. I'm not really looking forward to going back to Hogwarts OWL year you know, mother forced me to take arrithmacy it is absolutely awful though it isn't half as bad as potions Snape has a personal vendetta against me I swear just because I blow up the occasional cauldron. I hope I fail those OWL's though mother would just make me redo them until they were perfect she wants me to be an auror though I just want to travel. Bah well enough about me write back quick and tell me more about yourself your last letters were emotionless pieces of crap so the next had better be good or I will hunt you down. Just kidding.

Tonks

Harry wasn't so sure Tonks wouldn't hunt him down this younger Tonks was far more wild than he could have ever expected. The next letter in hot pink was from the twins.

Dearest Harrikins.

My brother and I and I and my brother are writing to you our most illustrious investor to inquire as to whether you have forwarded our business plan to the most noble Dobby? Business aside I Gred and I Forge would like to humbly thank you and your lady friend for shielding us from the wrath of our mother, though me and myself are concerned we have not seen you and when we went a looking news came to us of the most untimely death of your kind Aunt via inhaling a large portion of meat. Write back promptly lest you suffer our prowess in the magical arts.

Lovingly Forge and Gred other wise known as Gred and Forge.

P.S. Happy Birthday we send you flowers.

As soon as Harry finished reading the last word as large fanged daffodil popped out and latched on to his nose. It took several minutes before Harry could rip the vicious plant of his nose, as soon as it was off it vanished in a shower of sparks spelling out the words pecking parchment new from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry laughed in despite his abused nose and promptly called out to Dobby, who if the noises coming from the newly created bathroom were any indication was having too much fun. Sure enough Dobby's head poked out of the doorway covered in suds.

Bright eyed Dobby looked inquiringly at Harry, "yes Harry Potter?"

"Um Dobby do you think you would be able to work at the Weasley's Owl order depository in Paris?"

Dobby's face fell "no Harry Potter Dobby could not and he would not either, Harry Potter is not getting Dobby out of his hair, Dobby will be taking care of his Harry Potter and that is that!" Harry was taken aback by the sudden change in Dobby's manner. Dobby continued "no need for the look Harry Potter the great elves gave Dobby balls."

That explained it. Harry's brow furrowed in thought "damn so there is no way to get anyone to work at the depository?"

Dobby laughed "of course there is Harry Potter Dobby simply needs to go see some of his friends, what did Harry Potter think Dobby was doing the weeks he let Harry Potter do as he pleased?"

Harry shrugged "watching cartoons. Oh and Dobby there is no need to call me Harry Potter, Sir, Master, or any other variations just Harry will do."

Dobby grinned and his bat like ears twitched happily "Dobby wondered when 'Harry' would come round. Well Dobby is off. NO GETTING OUT OF BED! You just lost an arm and no using magic neither or you will be getting a spanking! Dobby knows all." Harry flinched as Dobby popped away.

With a heavy sigh he turned to his last letter from Luna, it read.

Dear Harry.

I must say I am quite worried as to your well being, I heard your 'Aunt' died and when you didn't write at all are you ok? Well your owl appeared today she seemed quite agitated as most of her plumage was blue I suppose she had just gone to the Weasley twins. I hope you have a happy birthday I sent this months edition of the Quibbler I hope you read it. Well mums invention seems to have come to a standstill it seems no one wishes to endorse something made by a Lovegood, but she is trying hard and is planning to take a trip to mainland Europe in a bid to sell the idea, it should be fun I hope to look for a miniature Norwegian Glogmog whilst in the south of France keep your fingers crossed. Well I must get packing hope to hear from you soon.

Luna.

Harry grimaced not looking forward to attempting to explain what happened with the Dursley's to his friends. There was no use putting it off, Harry looked around for some parchment and found some at his desk on the other side of the room. Harry weighed his choices and decided to go for it he swung his legs over the side of the bed and suddenly realized he was in the nude blushing in spite of himself he looked around for something to wear, he found nothing as he had left it before he left to go to Marge's, it seemed Dobby had purged all of his old rags. Then he spotted the pile of things Dobby had brought before he grabbed his wand from the side table and shakily wobbled over to wear they lay shrunk on the floor he quickly enlarged it before he had to sit down. Before him was the most bright and garish wardrobe he had ever seen, after several minutes of sorting though the pile he settled on neon green and purple stripped pyjamas as the only other pair was hot pink with gambolling kittens.

After having some difficulty dressing him self with one hand especially doing up buttons, Harry made his way over to his desk ignoring the weakness he felt, being unconscious for nearly a week took its toll, he sat down heavily and began the laborious task of writing. An hour later he was finally finished and beginning to copy all the books on his shelf for Hermione, he was so involved in is task that he didn't notice Dobby and ten other house elves appear until and angry shriek pierced his concentration.

Dobby was beyond angry his young charge had disobeyed both the things he asked so he began to shout ignoring the frightened looks the other elves were giving him. "Harry what do you think you are doing? Harry should be in bed not getting up writing letters, and doing magic!"

Harry winced and tried to calm Dobby down "it's alright Dobby I am fine, quit overreacting. I'm just writing a few letters to my friends and I had to use magic to get dressed I don't know what you were thinking undressing me."

Dobby glowered and yelled back "fine Harry thinks he is fine, he is pale and shaking and he thinks he is fine! There was no need to be up getting letters when you is supposed to be resting! Is Harry touched in the head those rags he was wearing would have made him sick, so Dobby threw the lot of them out!" In a calmer tone of voice he continued, "Harry should be getting back to bed." Harry nodded and got out of his chair he hadn't even taken one step before he collapsed, Harry grinned sheepishly at Dobby who shook his head and levitated the boy back on to his bed.

It was now that Harry noticed the other ten house elves who were looking around nervously, they were a motley bunch they all seemed to be free house elves as they all were wearing random articles of clothing in various states of disrepair. Dobby didn't waste time taking up the matter. "Harry meet Blinkworth, Vombert, Yipit, Gloddy, Fidida, Ladum, Esther, Socky, Oblong, and Hatmurk, aforementioned elves meet Harry Potter." The elves all squeaked at the mention of Harry's name and rushed to greet him. Harry his best to great all the elves but they burst into tears as soon as he shook their hand. Eventually everyone calmed down sufficiently Dobby began to explain matters, "Harry these are Dobby's friends, they are all free elf's like Dobby and are in need of work." All the elves nodded vigorously.

Harry smiled and the elves nearly swooned "that's great Dobby but, Fred and George know all the details so you should contact them, watch out for their mother though." Dobby nodded and disappeared before Harry could utter a word, He cringed inwardly not quite ready to explain what happened to his arm but attempted prepare himself any way.

The elves stood around unsure for awhile but there instincts soon took over and they began fussing over Harry's condition, that was how Dobby, who was now sporting a mohawk, and the twins who were grinning widely found him ten minutes later.

Fred was the first to speak "Harry seems to have gotten himself a harem of elves, Luna will be so disappointed."

George nodded "it appears so brother dear… Blimey Harry where did your arm go, did Dobby really rip it off and beat you around the ears with it?"

Harry looked to his left and smiled weakly and began to relay the events of a week ago as best as he could remember. By the time he had finished the Weasley twins were red faced with anger and had to be tied up to stop from rushing out of the cupboard and hexing the Dursley's into oblivion.

Harry attempted to calm them down "really it's no big deal I did kill Marge after all..."

Fred raged "NO BIG DEAL! THEY NEARLY KILLED YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS NO BIG DEAL!"

George raised an eyebrow "Harry you really are an idiot, Marge's death was an accident it does happen on occasion that when a young wizard feels threatened or in danger they off what ever it is."

Fred smiled fondly at his brother "ah George ever the voice of reason. He is right though Harry it may have been your magic but it was accidental and therefore you had no control just like, the time in the now non-existent bit of future where you blew her up like a balloon-"

George continued the conversation seamlessly "-we heard dad saying to mum that if the accidental magical reversal squad had arrived a minute later Margeypooh would have exploded."

That did nothing to comfort Harry but he was unable to protest as Fred and George made for the cupboard door again even though they were still tied up. Fred turned to Dobby "if you could just undo are bonds we could be on are way avenging Harry."

George nodded "we promise to do nothing to drastic."

Dobby smiled and snapped his fingers and the ropes wrapped around the twins were dissolved. Grinning to each other they snuck out the cupboard door, nothing was heard for several minutes. They returned smiling widely.

Harry sighed and asked "what did you do?"

George answered "a little of this and a little of that."

Fred grinned, "lets just say Mr. Walrus man will be vying for a promotion today thinking he is a sexy young lady suffering nymphomania, Mrs. Horseface has taken to gardening in the nude, and are most favourite person in the world Dudley will now be wearing frilly pink dresses all week."

Harry laughed they were true masters of there craft. George looked inquiringly at Harry "we do wonder how those old bruises on Dudleykins face came to be, he doesn't look the type to be beaten up."

Harry grinned ruefully "I did it, Dudley and his gang decided to play Harry hunting but the hunters became the hunted."

Fred laughed "little Harry the scrapper never thought I would see the day."

George smiled "congratulations Harry, now on to the task at hand." In a more serious tone "I see Dobby rounded up some workers, that is wonderful all the smiling little faces I'm sure they will work wonderfully." The elves blushed. "You lot will be working at our owl order business in Paris, we need

Fred spoke "now a show of hands, who can read and write?" All the elves raised there hands, "excellent, now who can write fluently" only one elf raised her hand Fidida if Harry remembered correctly. "Wonderful, can you write in more than one language? She nodded. "Splendid, you are now advertisement director." Fred kept asking questions until all the elves where allocated jobs.

George began, "concerning payment," the elves eyes widened in horror, "you will receive ten galleons a week about the average wage for such a job wouldn't you say Fred?"

"Indeed it is George and it is nonnegotiable too, so you little blighters will have to suffer." The elves looked like they were about to cry.

"Well enough chit chat we will be apparating in an will show you the ropes and getting you some proper uniforms." The elves looked lost.

"Lets go," Fred, George and the sobbing elves disappeared. Harry shook his head Fred and George were quite the characters and was now quite sure that when telling his friends about the loss of his arm he would down play it as much as possible, he didn't need the Dursley's sprouting tentacles and bringing they eye of Dumbledore down on his actions any more than it already was, he would hex them beyond recognition himself when he was ready to be put into the limelight.

Dobby finally relinquished the book on occlumency and legililmency so Harry would have some reference to refer to while he was practicing the mental exercises and was soon making great bounds in occlumency and was able to clear his mind after ten minutes of meditation, far faster than the hour it had taken him before, and was able to begin the slow process of categorizing and cataloguing all of his memories, though this made it easier for an legilimens to find what they were looking for it was the only way to protect his secrets once he was able to make a occlumency barrier, with any luck he would have a year to learn so he wasn't worried. Another plus to his study of occlumency was a much greater focus in his studies he was nearly finished reviewing fifth year and was making steady progress in first year ancient runes and arrithmancy, the thought of making his owns spells and enchantments made him giddy. Though he learned many spells and memorized the wand movements and incantations to perfection, his casting was random at best some times it they would work with only a slight flaw in colour or shape other times it wouldn't work as it was supposed to at all creating all sorts of bizarre magical mishaps. Harry was at wits end having tried everything he could think of to fix the problem but having absolutely no success at all.

Health wise Harry was recovering rapidly with the help of Dobby's cooking and his own resilience, and soon forced by Dobby to get out side and take walks during the evening, during which the neighbores would stare at him through parts in their curtains ogling his arm or odd choice of clothing whatever it was Harry didn't care. Though Dobby acted like a worldly matron at times frustrating Harry to no end, he was used to being left to his own devices, a part of Harry couldn't help but be pleased that some one was there caring for him almost like a twisted sort of parent.

Soon it was time again to start school Harry was debating about not going but decided he had drawn enough attention to himself already through the course of the summer and couldn't afford to do so any longer, so he charmed his sixth year books to look like regular muggle fiction, and headed off. School for the first time in his life was tolerable Dudley's gang left him alone not wanting to be embarrassed again and everyone else had heard of his defeating of the notorious gang kept their distance out of fear violent coloured clothes, or because of his missing limb, Harry didn't care there inattention was far better than the taunts he suffered before. Over all school was just a time to catch up on his reading and mental organization.

Months passed and things remained quiet Harry was nearly finished with his sixth year spell books and was done with the first arithmancy and ancient runes text books, a fourth of the way through the second. He could cast spells silently though it seemed to make there results randomness occur even more than if spoken, Harry had not made any progress in solving the problem of his crazed spell work. Harry had studied potions theory extensively before attempting to brew anything and could now be considered a safe addition to a potions lab being able to brew most of the first and second year potions perfectly. He also began to go through some of the dark arts books most of the spells were quite gruesome and violent, entrails boiling, briny blood, and horror of the mind to name a few, he dared not attempt to cast any of the spells with his wacky magic who knows what would happen. The book by Wallace Slinkard was quite intriguing quite a different view than his brothers that's for sure, Harry eagerly read the book on animagi but was disappointed the potion took a year to brew and was too complicated for him to brew on his own he would need the twins help they were studding to be potions masters after all.

He had made great progress in occlumency finally finishing categorizing his thoughts by the end of November but he had come to a stand still attempting to build the walls containing his secrets. The book labelled several ways to build the wall bubbles that kept them were the easiest to construct a house or fortress were of middle difficulty with the memories hidden in rooms, one of the hardest which Harry decided to create was a maze with memories hidden in wall bubbles behind the walls of a mental maze with the most secret of memories in the center. None of this was getting built any time soon however as Harry was unable to reach his magical core to use strands of his own magic to weave the mental barriers. He had found his core it really was easy to find a bright light in the very depths of his consciousness but he couldn't even get close a blue barriers with glowing runes that the book did not describe blocked his path, ten hours of meditation wasted. What did he do he wrote Hermione.

Harry received weekly updates from his friends which he promptly answered with an update of his own. Fred and George took their OWL's and NEWT's early passed with all O's and were now making Snapes life hell as his apprentices namely by doing everything perfect. Hermione was devouring the books he sent her and studying like mad and had finished her occlumency shields and was rocketing through legililimency, also he sent his work in arithimancy and ancient runes to her to mark. Neville was forced by his grand mother to take duelling and fencing lessons cutting the time he was allowed to spend in the garden, his cat remained as lazy as ever. Luna sent long letters ranging from moment to moment accounts of her search for odd creatures, to rambling scrolls of political conspiracy's, to discussions on goats, to the latest on the properties of sea serpent tongue, and of course an issue of the Quibbler each month. Hermione wrote back asking Harry to send Dobby next weekend as her parents would be attending a Christmas party and she would not be missed after she cast an illusion spell of her in her bed.

The weekend rapidly approached and soon Harry was waiting for Dobby to come back with Hermione in tow. A soft pop was heard and Harry was barrelled over by a bushy haired menace.

Hermione gasped, "Harry what happened to your arm?"

Harry sighed and said "Ripper ate most of it so Dobby had to cut it off, Ripper was Marge's dog, Vernon and he attacked me after my magic went wild and accidentally killed her, I don't remember what happened I was knocked out and woke a few hours or so later in the trunk, Dobby found me and fixed me up."

Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes "those awful people, they could have killed you!" Harry shrugged and Hermione slapped him "don't you dare shrug, I will get those Dursley's if it is the last thing I do!" With that she stormed out of the cupboard door. Ten minutes later she returned with a satisfied smirk, it seems the Dursley's will be getting nothing but coal this Christmas." Harry smiled almost feeling sorry for his aunt having to deal with Dudley's tantrum when he got nothing but coal, almost but not quite the bitch deserved it.

Hermione gathered her wits and sat down cross legged on the floor "alright Harry I need to examine your core so according to the book we have to get there first and then I will push my consciousness out and touch your mind relax and let me in I will examine your core then exit your mind. Got it?" Harry nodded and began to meditate clearing his mind of all thought slowly falling into the depths of his mind and then he was there at the boarder of the blue barrier, after and indeterminate amount of time he felt a gentle but clumsy probing of his mind, he let Hermione in, he felt the alien presence float around the wall of blue after she had fully circled around several times she slowly left his mind, when she was gone Harry awoke to find Hermione quickly sketching all the runes on the barrier around his core with a pensive look on her face.

When Hermione had finished writing all the runes down she smiled, "I was worried for a while there if a set of runes hadn't been removed already It would have taken years to get rid of this mess, but with those key runes gone I think we can remove all of these by May or June depending on how fast we work."

Harry's brow furrowed "do you know what the runes do I didn't recognize any of them?"

Hermione beamed at her friends studiousness "you wouldn't, runes you are using now are elementary binding runes which are used to tie together and make power runes compatible. The runes on the bonds around your core are master binding runes, they seal things away and are used in a connected chain if the chain is complete it is next to impossible to remove by anyone other than the one who placed the runes as each link is protected by the runes it is connected to making the counter runes worthless. Luckily in your case a link had already been broken so each link is undefended and easy to remove by placing the counter runes."

Harry frowned "who would place runes on my core?" He asked but he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

Hermione had a similar look on her face "I don't know but who ever it was is or was powerful, most master rune bonds only have links of three but you have a link of seven unheard of."

Harry sighed meddling old bastard "do you know what they seal?"

Hermione looked at her sheet of parchment "hmm it looks like you have two seals on your magic they all seem to be used to block off your magic, making spells not work, that one is the oddest grouping of ruins I have ever seen some of them contradict each other so the results might fluctuate. You have one rune blocking part of your power, the next rune link seem to power the other rune links and the rune link that has been destroyed blocked your mind or mental ability by the shadowy residue of the runes placed there which will disappear over time. There is what looks like a set to monitor the spells cast but it doesn't seem to be functional," Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "The last ruin link is a tracking rune by the looks of it, that can't be good."

Harry paled Dumbledore could have tracked him to Diagon Alley, he could be watching him right now his ruse was up. Hermione seemed to sense his distress added "we can remove that one first." Harry nodded vigorously but stopped mid nod.

He looked to Hermione and asked "won't he know it has been destroyed?"

Hermione smirked "no because we won't be destroying it, it hurts way more the books say but we can put the rune in an inanimate object that you can carry around with you. This way if you don't want to be tracked you just leave the object where you want him to think you are and leave."

Harry nodded "lets do that." Hermione nodded and pulled her book out of the bag she brought with her she opened it to the part on one of her advanced rune books and began the painstaking process of planning out the counter ruins several hours later she was finished. Rubbing her red rimmed eyes Hermione turned to Harry "lets take this up in the morning I might mess up if I do it now" Harry agreed and turned to Dobby but found he was already asleep in his bed, not wanting to wake Dobby and neither of them knowing how to apparate, Harry flicked his wand and a bright orange bed popped into existence in the center of the room. Mumbling good night Hermione crawled gratefully into the newly conjured bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to the exited chatter of Hermione and Dobby who were seated having breakfast, he sleepily joined them. The next hour was spent going over the counter ruins and making sure they were placed perfectly around his chest using an washable felt pen.

Hermione solemnly told him to lay down. "So what do you want to use to put the rune on?"

Harry shrugged and Dobby who had been silent for the most part piped up "Dobby has a nice necklace that would work and be easy to use," he pulled out a piece of thin brown rope with a little grinning house elf head on it and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at it with one raised eyebrow "at least there is little chance of someone stealing it, thank you Dobby. Dobby I need a dagger and could you restrain Harry it will hurt a lot and he can't move." Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers Harry was rigidly held into place, the worried looking elf handed Hermione a bright silver dagger he had pulled out of one of his many pockets.

Hermione took a steadying breath and began to carve the counter runes in a precise circle around Harry's chest, Harry gritted his teeth as the dagger bit into his tender flesh his chest was becoming damp with blood as his friend slowly cut each intricate rune into his chest. Hermione's face was a mask of concentration, Dobby had covered his hands over his eyes and looked as though he was crying silently. The runes began to glowed blue and Hermione placed the necklace in the center of the circle of bloody runes, runes glowed white and Hermione drove the dagger through the necklace and into Harry's chest, the pain was too much and Harry knew no more.

Harry awoke at sun set Hermione and Dobby hovering worriedly by his bed they both let out large sighs of relief at his open inquiring eyes. Harry croaked "did it work?"

Hermione nodded her eyes red and puffy as though she had been crying "yes it did the tracking runes are now one the necklace… I'm so sorry Harry I should have waited instead of jumping into the ritual like a fool I could have killed you one mistake and the portal to you core would have collapsed and I would have stabbed your heart not the link," Hermione sobbed.

Harry waved his hand "don't be you didn't put the runes on me, you just took them off doing me a great favour which I will be hard pressed to repay regardless of the risk nothing happened I'm fine."

Hermione didn't look the calmed in the slightest "but I used dark arts you must think I'm evil."

Harry looked at Hermione sharply "I thought you were smart Hermione, you got the books from me so I guess we are both evil because I would have done the same for you if some old crackpot was fucking with your magic." Hermione didn't look convinced. "Did you read the book by Wallace Slinkard?" Hermione nodded. "Than you know he say's it is the intent of the magic used by the user that determines the nature of the magic being used not the magic itself in deciding what is light and what is dark. Don't you agree?" Hermione nodded again. Harry continued "you used the magic to help a friend not hurt some one so you aren't dark nor are you a monster of any kind, you are Hermione a brilliant witch who thinks the ministry is filled with morons and will use any magic to help her friends!" Hermione blushed and reluctantly nodded.

Hermione cast a few diagnostic spells and when satisfied that Harry would be ok said "I had better go home and begin working on the counter ruin sequences for the five remaining links. Make sure you get lots of rest we will get rid of the magic tracking spell in a few weeks." Hermione hugged Harry goodbye and Dobby apparated her home.

Weeks went by and Harry and Hermione slowly destroyed the rune links blocking his magical core, it was a slow painful process but it was worth it after the first rune sequence involving his magic was destroyed Harry noticed far more success in his casting. Harry spent the days after a ritual finishing off arithimency and ancient runes which he was becoming quite proficient at, he had also completed most of the sixth year material and had begun studying duelling at Neville's prompting. By mid April they had finished removing all of the runes and Harry was finally able to access his core and begin the slow process of erecting his occlumency shields.

It was a beautiful spring evening, Harry had just finished taking his daily walk and was quite exited about finally starting his occlumency shields, which was why it took him longer than usual to clear his mind. Finally Harry lulled his mind quiet and he slipped into his mind. His memories he wanted to keep out of prying eyes floated hidden behind all the other memory groupings just waiting to be sealed away from prying minds. He floated further still until he came to where the master runes had blocked his core, mentally smiling Harry willed himself forward. The core was a sight to behold a swirling mass of colourful threads hidden behind a shell of white, as Harry watched it spin like a miniature sun he pulled at threads with his mind like the book instructed and felt a sense of rightness before he let them snap back, then he saw it. A black leech latched on to his core, Harry was sickened this must be his connection to Voldemort, he tried to pull it off but it was stuck fast, it seemed it had deep roots. There was nothing he could do for now so Harry set about building shells for his memories.

Harry was at a loss at what to do with the leech on his core, he could feel it's roots delving deeper by the day slowly becoming more entwined, if he didn't get it off soon he feared he never would. None of his books went into any detail on how to remove parasites from the magical core Harry was at a loss even Hermione didn't know what it was or how to get it off.

Though most of his time was spent researching the thing latched on to his core though it was soon becoming apparent that it wasn't going to get them any where. Harry had managed to shield all of his memory groupings, though he was still having issues with the maze at least he had a blueprint thanks to the May issue of the Quibbler, though his maze wouldn't be fraught with pooping pigeons.

Harry put his studies into high gear and was soon finished second year runes and arithimency, and was half way finished the seventh year subjects sans potions which he had only managed competency to a fourth year level. Harry had also begun studying duelling at the encouragement of Neville it was a bit awkward with only one arm but he managed to grasp most of the moves, he was no master but he could at least fight with a bit of style now. Dobby had thought it prudent to teach him how to apparrate it required good mental concentration and control both of which he now had in abundance due to his study of occlumency, after splinching himself several times during which it took Dobby several hours to sort him out Harry could apparate with ease.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes took off and the twins and Harry were rolling in galleons, but the twins kept up with there potions mastery under pain of death cutesy of their mother. Hermione graduated for the second time though she still thought she would fail though of course she didn't. Luna failed in finding a miniature Norwegian Glogmog, but wasn't disheartened in the slightest if her letters were any indication. Neville was goaded into competing in the junior British duelling championship where he placed second, much to the chagrin of his grandmother.

It was several day's before his birthday and Harry was waiting for his Hogwarts letter to arrive, being sick of reading and studying Harry wasted time creating a replica of his cupboard before he changed it with a sliding door on the back wall of it to access his room, he didn't want any noisy wizards stumbling upon his humble abode, besides it was good practice for his wards and spatial transfiguration after all.

A tell tale shriek the next morning heralded the arrival of his school letter, the next day's Harry and Dobby listened to the sounds of destruction as Vernon was slowly driven ballistic by the ever arriving letters. On the night before his birthday Harry donned a pare of thin ratty pyjamas and bid Dobby a good night and slipped into the reconstructed cupboard, he waited with baited breath for Hagrid's arrival, not that he had any intention of going with him, the store keepers in Diagon Alley might recognize him and he didn't need Hagrid telling tales to Dumbledore.

Harry dozed off only to be woken by a loud bang, the door had been kicked in. Harry put his ear to the cupboard door and listened as Hagrid and the Dursley's argued, Hagrid demanding to see Harry and the Dursley's rudely protesting having ever met him. During a lull in the fighting Harry called out "I'm in here."

Vernon bellowed "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS FREAK." CRACK. It seemed Vernon had been back handed into the wall.

Heavy footsteps clomped over to the cupboard under the stairs, the door was ripped out of the wall and Harry was met by the bushy face of Rubeus Hagrid. Timidly trying to play the part of ignorant orphan boy, Harry spoke "Hello, who are you?" Petunia looked like she wanted to rage but one glance at her prone husband had her cowering in the corner.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper o' the keys at Hogwarts. Happy birthday Harry, I brought yah a cake isn't much but it will do I spose," he pulled a large chocolate cake out of one of his many pockets. Harry playing the part beamed up at him stuttering thank you as he figured he did the other time Hagrid brought him his letter. "Well I'd better get one with it, I brought yer Hogwarts letter." He handed the wax sealed parchment to a confused looking Harry. He peered at him though the dim light, "yah look like yer dad but yah have yer mums eyes… Harry where's yer arm?"

Harry looked to his left, "oh that Ripper ate it."

"Ripper, whose Ripper? I'll kill em'."

Harry pretended to be frightened by Hagrid's out burst and timidly replied "He was Aunt Marge's dog, he attacked me after she choked to death it wasn't too bad I passed out so it didn't hurt too much. It healed really fast." He added "I didn't even need to go to the hospital."

"Hospital… Oh well I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will think up something once yah get to Hogwarts."

Harry examined the letter, then scrunched up his face in what he hoped was a confused look "Hogwarts, what's that?"

Hagrid shot the Dursley's and angry glare "bloody muggles. Yer a wizard Harry, an Hogwarts is a where yah learn magic."

Harry gave Hagrid a disbelieving stare "Mr. Hagrid magic doesn't exist, and if it did I certainly wouldn't be a wizard, I'm just Harry." that sounded closes enough to what he said before.

Hagrid laughed the rumbling sound seemed to wake Vernon from his stupor and he began moaning his head still hidden in the wall. "O' course magic exists," he flicked his pink umbrella and the cupboard door repaired itself. Harry stared at him in shock, he had to admit he was a great actor. "Yer parents were great a great wizard and witch, went to Hogwarts an' everythin', the greatest people I ever met, before they were murdered, o' course," he ended sadly but he brightly added

Harry blinked "my parents were magic… They were murdered, I thought they died in a car crash?"

Hagrid roared "Lily and James Potter die in a car crash! Dursley I've had about' enough of yer stupidity!" Vernon moaned from inside the wall. Hagrid composed himself and pulled an owl and a quill from a pocket, "well we 'ad better send yer letter of acceptance," he muttered while scribbling a note."

Harry nearly forgetting stuttered embarrassed, damn he was a good actor. "But Hagrid I don't have any money I won't be able to pay for any thing, I don't have any money and the Dursley's won't pay for me to go."

Hagrid eyed Harry from beneath bushy brows "non to worry Harry, yer parents left you a far bit of gold," Hagrid smiled at Harry who looked relieved. Hagrid yawned "we'll sleep here tonight and then go get your school things tomorrow."

Inside Harry was beginning to panic luckily it didn't show, time to put and end to this. He looked up at Hagrid and said "you don't have to come with me Hagrid I don't want to be a bother. Just give me directions to where to find all this stuff and I'll do it myself."

Hagrid looked as though he was fighting an inner battle, Dumbledore must have given him explicit orders. "I don't know about tha' Harry, yer still under age it wouldn't be righ' to let yah run off like that."

Harry shook his head "I'm sure I can manage Hagrid, I've been through far worse."

Hagrid scowled at the Dursley's then turned to Harry "I spose, yah could go by yer self, but no goin' off where yer not sposed to." He gave Harry detailed instructions on how to get to Diagon alley and made Harry repeat it back to him ten times, then gave him his vault key and enough pounds to by a train ticket. When he was don't he shot the Dursley's one more threatening glare then bid farewell "I'd better be goin' lots to do tomorrow." With that the giant left through the front door and promptly vanished.

The next day the Dursley's disappeared, which was a bonus to Harry, he didn't want to deal with them though they seemed to have boarded up the cupboard again silly bastards. He slid open the cupboards back wall were Dobby was waiting with a large breakfast, Dobby then forced him to take a bath not that he protested just being in a replica of the old cupboard made him feel dirty. He chose some of his less conspicuous clothes and a brown wool hat to cover his scar, he grabbed his back pack and made his way alone, thought Dobby tried to chaperone him, to the train station where he bought a ticket to London.

At long last he made it to the Leaky Cauldron, where thankfully he was ignored by all the patrons, though Tom did give him a hard look. He quietly slipped into the back where he tapped the bricks and entered the alley, he went over one last time as he made his way to Gringotts. He went up the marble steps and strode purposefully over to one of the desks the familiar looking goblin sneered at him, Harry sneered back, "I'm here to see Rockgag."

The goblin scowled "do you have an appointment?"

"No but I'm sure he will see me," he covertly lifted his hat revealing his scar.

The goblin shot him a twisted smile "good to see you again Mr. Potter." Harry looked confused "I believe I took you to see Rockgag last time."

Harry nodded in remembrance "I didn't catch your name?"

"Gravelsnot at your service," he inclined his head, Harry returned the gesture, "follow me," the goblin led him to one of the adjacent corridors, "You are lucky you chose my booth Mr. Potter, certain parties are vying to control your assets and there are many goblins jumping to the sound of gold."

Inwardly Harry berated himself, and gave Gravelsnot a wary look, the goblin laughed "you learn quick Mr. Potter," he opened the door to Rockgag's office.

Rockgag looked up and saw Harry, smiling he beckoned him to take a seat, folding his hands he spoke "good to see you in good health Harry, though you weren't missing an appendage the last I saw you."

"You look in good health as well Rockgag," Harry looked at his arm and said "long story."

"I bet it is. Gravelsnot told you of how things stand in Gringotts? Sensing Harry's unease he spoke "you need not be weary or Gravelsnot, I have him under an oath of loyalty to speak nothing of your comings and goings, so he is cannot be bought nor can under goblin Griphook, or myself for that matter your payment is good for another few years." Rockgag smiled toothily. "Well on with business what brings you here today Harry?"

Harry fished in his pants pockets and pulled out the velvet money bag "I have come to return this money to the trust vault, there is no need for me to carry around so much money five hundred galleons would be more than enough."

Rockgag nodded and took the satchel, "I suppose you will be needing to take a trip to your vault for appearances sake?" Harry nodded. "We will take my private rail entrance, one of the bonuses of being an Account manager. Before we do that though, another vault intended for you was opened several months ago by Mr.'s Fred and George Weasley, with your share of the profits made in a foreign business the three of you started up together. I was just wondering if you three had thought about hiring a solicitor?"

Harry shook his head "I am the investor I'm not too sure about the details, you will have to ask Fred and George."

"I will do so, it is raising quite a lot of interest in Europe, nearly revolutionizing the way house elves are treated and the ingenious products as well, quite hilarious, hugely popular your share of the profit is nearly five thousand galleons unprecedented in such sort a time. I suppose it is good that Britain's wizarding press is ignoring the phenomena lest your friends suffer the wrath of their over barring mother, her outbursts within these walls is the stuff of legend."

Harry laughed "well lets get to the vault I have a feeling I'm going to be watched closely today."

Rockgag nodded and led Harry from his office and down a hidden set of stairs to where a small cart was waiting, they hoped in and on cue the cart started rocketing down the tracks, past vast schisms, and underground caverns crowned with stalactites, until they came to a screeching halt at Harry's trust vault where Harry emptied the majority of the bags contents in a shower of gold back onto the mounds of coins leaving roughly five hundred in the bag. A speeding journey back to the surface and Harry's business with Gringotts was finished, bidding Rockgag goodbye he left the gleaming white building narrowly missing Hagrid on the way out.

Harry gathered his school books, a telescope, and his potions supplies thankfully none of the shopkeepers recognized him Dobby's cooking had defiantly wrought a change in his physique no longer did his bones protrude as drastically as they did before and he thought he might have grown an inch or two over the year though he was still very short for his age. Harry bought a unassuming trunk with a hidden space under one of the floor boards for his nice trunk, he had it shrunk small enough to fit in his back pack for a bit extra. He visited Ollivander who took one look at his grubby wand and gave him a polishing kit with instructions to keep it clean under pain of death. Harry decided to get an ice cream while Malfoy was having his robes fitted, not wanting to deal with the snobbish brat this day or any day for that matter. As soon as the arrogant blond strode out of Madame Malkins like he owned the place Harry slipped past him and into the robe laden shop.

Madame Malkin eyed him up and down taking in the lime green shirt and purple pants and large brown hat. "Dear who chooses your clothing?"

Harry looked at himself this was a toned down as his wardrobe got, he looked back up at Madame Malkin and shrugged "I do, though my guardian Dobby bought this for me." Dobby would have burst into tears of joy if he had heard him now.

Madame Malkin shook her head and muttered about colour blind house elves "Hogwarts dear?" Harry nodded.

It didn't take long for Harry to be fitted and out the door with his newly tailored robes, Harry slipped into a tiny shadowy crevasse between to shops opposite Knockturn Alley and pulled the dark cloak he had bought a year before out of his pocket, he initially planned to save this trip for a later date but felt lucky and decided to risk it, he need to get some more books of a shady nature that might possibly explain what the black thing on his magical core was.

Slipping through the throngs of people of Diagon Alley Harry made his way to the far sparser Knockturn Alley. Harry walked silently in the shadows passing the occasions cloaked and hooded denizen of the dark. Harry entered the same book shop he entered a year before. The same greying woman tended the counter, and the books were if possible in even greater disarray. Sighing Harry approached the woman who watched him like a hawk in case he had sticky fingers.

"Hello I was wondering if you had any books on magical cores and or magical core anomalies?"

The woman looked at him sharply as though deciding whether or not he was worthy, "you know the drill," before he closed his eyes he distinctly saw her point her wand at him from inside the sleeve of her flowing robe so that was how she did it a modified legilimency spell tuned into the magic of her shop, he didn't know how he came upon such a conclusion but perhaps all his time spent around Hermione had had an effect. Thinking hard on the books he wanted he snapped his fingers and a small pile of books on magical cores and the soul appeared on the counter. Harry counted out what he owed and turned and headed out the shop.

The woman called out to him "I know you know." Harry smiled and walked out of the shop.

Harry discarded his disguise in a hidden alcove and made his way out of the Alley, the Leaky Cauldron was filled with people so Harry easily hid in the crowd and headed to muggle London unnoticed, where he summoned the Knight Bus. He tossed a galleon to Wandtrod who seemed to be on his last legs and after a brief yet stomach churning ride was back a number four Privet Drive, the had locked him out so he went through his hidden window behind the hedge where Dobby promptly demanded to know how things went.

Harry spent the last days of summer reading avidly about the soul he learned a lot but nothing that described what the thing on his magical core was. Soon it was August 31 Harry had finished meticulously packing all of his things and heavily warding the trunk he bought with charms and some of the runes he had studied checking and double checking that he had left nothing behind he drifted off to sleep dreaming of what was to come.

AN I thank every one who reviewed they inspire me. I know I am slow to update some days I just can't write and if I try things end up being crap plus I have sudden urges to finally attempt replay video games getting the perfect ending in final fantasy X-2 in this instance. The next chapter should be fun, unexpected things will happen, though perhaps not that unexpected. I Beg for reviews, please, please, please… I can attempt to juggle cats for reviews. 


	7. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Harry awoke the next morning, a volatile mix of fear and anticipation churned in his belly but he muscled it aside today he could not afford to make any emotional slip that could lay bare his past, present, future scheming, to the piercing twinkle of Dumbledore eyes for today he would be the epitome of cunning so much so he would turn old Salazar himself green with envy. Sighing in the face of such silly melodrama Harry turned his attention to Dobby who looked ready to bounce out of his skin he was so exited and anxious about the upcoming day and year.

Dobby bustled about making sure Harry ate breakfast, washed, wore clean clothes, and hadn't forgotten anything, following Dobby's belief that all exciting escapades should be served with a constant stream of light hearted chatter. Harry followed Dobby's commands mechanically they were a daily occurrence, though today Dobby seemed a bit more frantic than usual. Too soon in Dobby's eyes it was time for Harry to leave, they had decided the day before that it wouldn't be wise for Dobby to accompany him lest there be prying eyes of Dumbledore's spy's they had long since come to the conclusion that it was Harry's who had accidentally altered the Dursley's memories or minds during or after the Marge incident since it just didn't make sense that the accidental magical reversal squad wouldn't have noticed a mangled Harry lying on the floor. Harry had to keep a firm grip on Dobby the rest of the day after that conversation to prevent the enraged elf from storming out and butchering the Dursley's on the spot, he was a vicious little devil when need be. After a long tearful goodbye on Dobby's part and a promise to write daily Harry slipped out his window and into the overcast morning of Privet Drive dragging his cumbersome trunk behind him Hedwig perched on his shoulder. Lazily he extended his wand which he had pulled from the holster concealed at his waist as he didn't have a left wrist in which to place it any more.

The large purple triple decker bus popped into existence and a surly bleary eyed Wandtrod welcomed, or rather glared at the boy with a hint of pain to come should he upset the old man in anyway. Briefly wondering if the operators got any sleep Harry boarded the bus taking a seat in a tipsy tartan armchair. After a stomach wrenching journey in which his breakfast almost decided to vacation with the floor and Hedwig decided to take her agitation out on his ear Harry stumbled off the bus to Kings Cross station. After appropriating a trolley Harry calmly walked to platforms nine and ten. He skilfully put up a pensive look and stared between the two for exactly five minutes until he looked clever and walked into the barrier between the two and vanished.

The station was only sparsely filled by eager first year muggleborns who were afraid of being late, Harry calmly made his way past them thankfully non recognized him as the-boy-who-lived and the brief journey went by with out a hitch. Casting a simple feather light charm found in the standard book of spells grade one he stored his trunk and took a seat in an empty compartment near the back of the train. After covertly checking the compartment for all the listening and surveillance charms he could think of he sat down and began to meditate and work on his mind maze.

An hour went by until the compartment door slammed open causing Hedwig to hoot in annoyance from her perch on the luggage rack, Harry went for his wand immediately having broken from his trance. Hermione Granger found herself staring down the point of Harry's wand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "jumpy are we?"

Harry shrugged "Dobby has been working on my reflexes, having him jump out screaming at you at all hours defiantly hones ones random wand drawing capabilities."

Hermione grinned and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug "it's good to see you Harry, I've missed you. You haven't had any side effects from the you know what?" She released him and looked uneasily around the compartment.

Harry smiled it seems he wasn't the only one to take Madeye Moody's mantra to heart. "Don't worry I already checked and came up with nothing unless he is using something we don't know about I think our conversation will be secure he couldn't really know what compartment I would be in would he, and no there were no side effects."

Hermione looked relieved on both accounts "that's good, I've been worried we really shouldn't have done that until we had studied more."

Harry shrugged again he didn't care if his life had been on the line, it would have been pointless to exist as a powerless marionette if they hadn't don't the ritual he had dark lords to kill he would have been a sitting duck if he had waited around for Hermione to study incessantly for a couple years, he was forced to fight once before untrained and he wouldn't do it again. "It's no big deal Hermione what's done is done, I would have rather had you do it than me by myself."

Hermione looked at him sharply, "are you insane Harry you would have killed your self you can barely chop shrivel figs you can't honestly think you do wield a knife with any amount of precision necessary for such an undertaking." Harry looked hurt, and Hermione sighed "alright you could have but you wouldn't have been able to finish the last bit since you would have fainted by then, and just so you know if you did do that on your own I would have resurrected your sorry corpse and pounded some sense into you head." Smiling sweetly she released him and took seat Crookshanks purring loudly on her lap.

They were interrupted at that moment by a haggard looking Neville Longbottom with a very plump grey cat slung over his shoulder he sat down heavily and his cat hopped away to go sniff Crookshanks, he looked over to Harry and Hermione his face smeared with lipstick. "Those nutty elves could not have meant for this to happen, they said they would spice up my life a bit, I thought hey that might be nice Gran might be a bit calmer maybe a few new rosebushes in the garden, not have me forced to become a international dueller forced to shoot blasts of light at vicious Russians who are three times my size and more likely to hit me than spell me, and to burden me with that," he pointed to his cat who was now ripping at the seat with over long claws, he shuddered "you don't want to know was those things feel like in your leg…" Neville looked at Harry and Hermione as though seeing them for the first time and blushed "sorry I just had to get that off my chest, well I suppose it was worth it since Healer Quadmore didn't die this time around in a freak tickling charm accident, so my parents might get better… Harry you said you lost a bit off your arm you didn't say you lost the whole bloody thing!"

Harry looked sheepish, "Umm you see…" Hermione glared at him. "Err yes that it really isn't that bad those involved have been punished so there is no need to do anything drastic, and I do plan to torture them with vicious fluffy bunnies with fangs, you got to love Dobby he has the greatest ideas at times, but now is not the time, it is part of the master plan." Hermione shook her head and muttered about childish houselves and their protégés.

Neville nodded "can I get a piece of them as well I have a few spells I would like to try out?" Harry shrugged and Neville beamed. The three sat discussing their summers until an exhausted Fred and George stormed in and collapsed onto the seat, they had hunted looking eyes and looked as though they hadn't slept in a month.

Fred shuddered and looked into Harry's eyes, "a word of advice Harry never ever piss Luna Lovegood off."

George nodded fervently, "she is the most spiteful person we know, seriously how much do you have to pay a person back for charming frogs to leap out of a book bag?"

"Not as much as she has I tell you the girl is a menace, we have half a mind to disown you Harry."

Harry looked bewildered between the two twins "what did I do?"

George looked scandalized "you are an accomplice of the enemy, you are the hell spawn's consort!"

Fred eyed Harry up and down "I bet you were in on it weren't you?"

Harry shook his head "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't you dare try to talk your way out of this Potter-" George roared in a voice eerily reminiscent of Severus Snape.

"-You had Luna sentence us to hell, five years of HELL,." Harry had to admit as he sunk lower into his seat Fred did have a way with the dramatic and could be absolutely terrifying if he wanted to be.

Fred and George looked to one another and started cackling as the other occupants looked on in fear, confusion, and exasperation. George sputtered "you should have seen the look on your face," they laughed some more then as quick as it came there mirth was replace with mock solemnity.

Fred looked to Harry "you really are to easily swayed by our acting prowess Harry."

George nodded "it is true Fred my love, but within all kidding there is a grain of truth, Luna Lovegood is evil incarnate."

"Disarming the unwary with her vacant dreamy eyes, like a hell veela with nefarious intentions to break the unbreakable hearts and souls of pranksters."

"Indeed she is, though to be truthful I don't know what we did to piss her off, was it the frogs, the back talking books, the time we charmed the Ravenclaw girls clothes translucent, we just don't know, but to lie about the length of apprenticeships with greasy haired gits that is punishment beyond what ever we did to her multiplied by ten, plus it took us a year to find out we had five years left that was just cruel."

"Most defiantly, though to be honest Snape isn't that bad, true he's meaner than a bugbear in heat, smells bad, and has a serious case of giantacromantulaupass, but he does grow on you after a while, and he let us go home for a week."

George looked at Fred "you traitor you said you would love me forever!" He turned his back to Fred and folded his arms as Neville looked on in shock.

Harry raised an eyebrow "I thought you two were after double jointed twins?"

"We are but Neville is too gullible to pass up, seriously does everyone think that I think that George has a beautiful ass?" Everyone shrugged unsure of how to answer.

"Fred why must you insist on perpetuating the notion of our narcissism?" When Fred didn't answer he sight heavily and continued. "We had better be off then there are first years to traumatize, we can't let this havoc wreaking chance pass us by Snape will have us locked up in the dungeons soon enough." Fred and George swooped out of the compartment in a near perfect imitation of Snape.

Neville breathed out a sigh of relief, "I thought they were going to kill back there."

Harry laughed "I doubt they would have but they look quite scary they really are great actors, I must take notes, Dumbledore won't know what hit him."

Neville looked nervous "are you sure that's wise Harry, Dumbledore is really powerful and has lots of connections who knows what he would do to you if you didn't play into his hand, er I mean seem to play into his hand that wouldn't be good to play into his hand would it you would be totally fucked." Neville's eyes widened and he turned a spectacular shade of red and buried his face in his hand in embarrassment as he stuttered apologies.

Harry sighed "Neville you really need to calm down all you did was swear, that's a good idea, though the master plan will have to be reconfigured, Dobby will not be happy."

Neville did not look reassured "Gran will kill me she has spy's everywhere she will peel off my skin, cut off my tongue..." He broke off suddenly and looked around frantically searching for unseen spy's.

Harry groaned "Neville your Gran doesn't have spy's I bet if you were to scream profanities running up and down the train stark naked she would never know."

"You think?"

"I'm sure off it why don't you pick some thing be creative."

Neville looked unsure but he opened his mouth and croaked out a pitiful stream of minor curses, Harry scoffed Neville really did need instruction, Dobby had been a good influence instructing him, however indirectly, in the more colourful and creative side of the English language while they gorged on Dudley's cereal and watched cartoons. Soon it became a shouting match both Harry and Neville screaming out the worst they could think of, Draco Malfoy left pale faced and looking a little sick before even saying a single criticism or snotty offer of friendship. They continued on until Hermione hit them both with a silencing charm and petrifying hex for good measure as they were looking like they were about to strip and run up and down the train. They sat in silent until they blink promised Hermione to tone their antics down.

Harry bought a pile of chocolate frogs when the food trolley came by, he didn't buy anything else as Dobby had packed him a huge lunch more than five people could eat, Dobby was many things but he was a house elf at heart. He ended up sharing with Neville and Hermione both of whom had not brought anything and had intended to eat Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. It was around mid afternoon that she showed up.

Nyphadora Tonks metamorphmagus extraordinaire and Harry Potter fanatic with a flair for the dramatic flung open the sliding door to the compartment a magical breeze rustled her bright blue hair it was quite impressive until she stepped into the compartment slipped on the carpet fell on Neville's cat who was snoozing in a patch of sun on the floor. The cat now known as Horace, promptly dug his claws into the stricken girls leg causing her to scream as the incensed cat ripped inch deep gashes down her thigh. Neville tried to pull him off but that only caused a yowling Horace to dig into the plump boys chest, Hermione the only lucid one of the bunch, Harry was dealing with a very angry Hedwig who seemed to take personal offence to the interruption of her nap and was busy taking it out on a swearing Harry. Crookshanks held securely in one arm she stunned Horace with the other allowing a whimpering Neville to pry the claws out of his stomach, with another swish she mutter a healing charm mending the clawed and pecked before her. Hedwig seemed to weigh her options before she flew back to her perch, deciding she wasn't in the mood to be stupefied.

Hermione now turned to a stricken Tonks and with a sternness that would put McGonagall to shame spoke, "was their any particular reason you barged in here?" Tonks stuttered something unintelligible, clearly uncomfortable with Hermione's spot on impression, and hung her head before she dashed out of the compartment. Hermione threw up her hands "I never thought she would be a Boy-Who-Lived fan girl, she seemed to at least have a modicum of professionalism at Number 12," she turned to Harry "you realize this isn't the end of this." 

Harry nodded and wished he was oblivious to the rabid fandom as he was when he was eleven before. The train ride continued without a hitch with only the occasional Harry Potter stalker peeping not so inconspicuously through the glass of the compartment door. Harry, Neville and Hermione watched as the country side flew by, the vibrant pre autumn colours fading to shadows as the sun sank in the horizon. At long last the crimson steam engine squealed to a halt at Hogsmead station, the three who had donned their robes and securely caged their pets, who were most reluctant to be confined, slipped into the throng of returning students and pale faced first years who made their way to the carriages and bellowing Hagrid respectively.

Harry and co followed the half giant down the slippery dark path to the lake shore where a fleet of rotten row boats awaited, with fear clear on most of huddled first years faces everyone, though some quite reluctantly, got in for to a boat and at last they pushed off across the still waters which reflected mirror like the few stars glowing weakly in the evening sky. They rounded the bend and a sharp intake of breath and various sounds of awe came from the boats as Hogwarts magnificent visage came suddenly into view. Every window illuminated by flickering torch or candle light the towering buttresses and spiralling towers caused most of the muggleborns and quite a few purebloods to gap wide mouthed in shock and unadulterated excitement.

After a smooth journey across the lake, they reached the vine covered wall of the castle which parted as they floated by into the subterranean chamber beneath the entrance hall. Hagrid led them up the dank stairway and to the charge of a waiting Professor McGonagall who stood tight lipped and ramrod straight as she told them to wait as she went back into the great hall some of the kids starred at Harry's missing arm but none had the guts to ask where he lost it as he was displaying his most menacing glare, which caused Hermione to stifle a giggle, he had been practicing for over an hour before they arrived trying to teach Neville how to be intimidating properly, Neville was glaring right along side him though not to much success his warm round features weren't really suited for fear inducing glares. After the rest of the first years nearly peed their pants when the ghosts arrived they were called into the hall, they quickly formed a double line and walked in.

Harry got into place by Hermione who was clearly resisting the urge to enlighten the ignorant bunch before them who were starring in awe and confusion at the enchanted ceiling. Harry spotted the Weasley twins flanking a murderous looking Snape who was sporting pink, it seemed the twins couldn't even follow there own advice and from the look Snape was giving them they would be lucky to survive the morning. Dumbledore Harry noticed was smiling with benevolence, Harry resisted the urge to sneer manipulative bastard, Harry promised himself he would try to fuck with the old fools plans as much as possible, and professor Quirille his purple turban concealing Voldemort's ugly face was looking as though he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. At last the group reached the front of the hall where McGonagall explained they were to wear a hat, the sorting hat to be precise, the group gave a collective sigh of relief thanking Merlin it wasn't a troll. The Sorting Hat opened its brim and burst into song.

(Go read the book if your that desperate to know what it says)

The Hall burst into applause at such a rousing and original rendition of the same old crap they had heard every year for the past millennium. With that tired old tradition finished professor McGonagall began to call off names alphabetically and the hat shouted out names the names of the houses Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Harry only paid half a mind briefly considering the consequences of his actions and how they could have changed the personality of his classmates by they time Hermione's name had been reached and no one had changed houses he was quite unprepared for what happened next.

Hermione eagerly ran up and pulled the ratty old hat over her ears, though she was some what put off that she thought she knew the outcome of this venture, an expectant Hermione waited for the hat to call out Gryffindor, the hats brim curved into a mischievous grin and roared out, Hufflepuff. Hermione sat still for a moment blinking a few times as the Hufflepuff table clapped politely, finally regaining her wits she strode off purposely and took a seat at the end of the table.

Harry stared after Hermione in shock never had he thought his friend would have ended up in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw maybe but not the badgers house, though thinking on the matter she did have plenty of that houses favoured attributes she was loyal to her friends though she wasn't against putting loyalties aside if she though she knew better, and she was hard working in the extreme, Harry mentally shrugged maybe she would make a good Hufflepuff after all.

Harry watched impassively as the huddled group of first years were slowly sorted, waiting somewhat impatiently for his turn. Nothing had changed at all since his previous sorting, but than again he hadn't done anything earth shattering…yet. At last Neville was called, though he was still nervous he managed not to trip over his own feet this time, he gingerly put the hat on and waited. After sitting on the stool for nearly five minutes during which Neville seemed to get increasingly agitated with the threadbare old hat until the hat opened it's brim triumphantly and shouted Hufflepuff, Neville gave the hat one last glare before he stormed off to sit by Hermione.

More names were called until at last McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry," which jolted him out of his reverie as all eyes in the Hall darted to him, growling under his breath he walked over to the hat and shoved it on his head ignoring the barely hushed whispers that swept through the Hall.

The hats voice soon grabbed his attention though, "ah mister Potter I have been waiting to sort you."

Harry mentally snorted "whatever you stupid hat just sort me already."

The Hat ignored him "Hmmm most interesting it seems I have already sorted you, oh those elves are at it again are they," the hat continued to peruse his memories for a few more moments "well I am quite certain now, though you wont like the repercussions there really is no other place for you but… SLYTHERIN." Harry stared wide eyed from within the hat, he wasn't expecting this, the stupid had had caught him off guard he should have protested like he did before. Without letting a trace of emotion mar his face he took the cackling hat off and placed it on the stool and headed off to the Slytherin table not looking forward in the slightest to sleeping in a cold, damp dungeon.

The hall was completely silent one could have heard a pin drop at fifty paces, the only ones who didn't seem surprised were the twins and Hermione who was giving him a knowing smirk from Hufflepuff which he returned. Dumbledore was looking worried as he stroked his chin, Snape was staring at him in shock obviously not expecting the-boy-who-lived or rather his nemesis's son to be placed in the darker house, and the Gryffindor's were looking betrayed as Harry took a seat at Slytherin table. The Slytherin's themselves were looking none too happy either probably because they were all prepared to hate him and thought he would become a Gryffindor and he just had to get sorted into their house thus they had mixed feelings at the moment. Not that Harry cared his plans had been totally fucked, he thought he would get into Gryffindor like before what had changed since then? A lot it would seem. Not so patiently Harry waited for the rest of the students to be sorted into their houses nothing had changed since before, though Ron's sorting took a few minutes longer then before if he remembered correctly, with the death glares he was giving the twins it was to be expected, Harry was sort of put off Ron had been his best friend before he may not have been the brightest but Harry had hoped to renew some sort of friendship but knowing of Ron's prejudice towards Slytherins that would most likely be next to impossible.

Harry remained quiet throughout the feast ignoring the few Slytherin's who attempted to make friendly overtures, causing them to storm away in a huff, he didn't care he could patch things up later at the moment he needed to think and plan, the master plan before was for him to lay low in Gryffindor and play things by ear doing things like he would have before so as not to raise suspicion, but some where between his meeting with Hagrid and now something went wrong and he was sorted into Slytherin thus ruining any chance at pertending to be a golden boy, he could still try that now but it wouldn't work people would be suspicious of the slimy little Slytherin and what he was playing at. Before he had intended us his magical prowess to sway the ambitious Slytherin's to his side that would still work but the other houses who would have fallen into line instantly if he was a Gryffindor would now hate him. Thinking about it just made his head hurt if he lived through the night he would contact Dobby and they would try to sort this mess out together, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table he pushed those thoughts aside and brought himself back into the present.

The feast had just finished and everyone was heading back into their respective common rooms, wordlessly Harry followed after the Slytherin prefect into the torch lit dungeons. After a twisting and turning journey through labyrinth like underbelly of Hogwarts the first years reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room a patch of slightly off colour stone wall half way down a nondescript corridor. The prefect whispered the password "asp" and the door ground open bathing the first years in warmth and light. The Slytherin common room was much the same as Harry remembered it from his brief visit in his previous second year it was rather large nearly twice the size of Gryffindor's, the ceiling was low giving it the feel of a cave or rather a snakes den, there was a single huge fire place on the right that was carved with various snake motifs, and the room had clusters of couches and chairs under green lamps that didn't give off much light leaving most of the room and its occupants in shadow.

The Prefect spoke up loudly "the girls dormitories are on the left the boys on the right," he pointed to two sets of staircases "first year rooms are both on the second corridor, your names will be above the door, two to a room." He looked around "Slytherin has won the house cup seven years in a row, we have every intention of making it eight, if I find out any of you have lost house points I will personally make your life a living hell," he cracked his knuckles for emphasis. "Now get to bed." The first years walked quickly off to their respective dormitories.

Harry followed slightly slower not afraid of the surly prefect in the slightest, he headed up the staircase to the right and made his way down corridor two looking for his name he found it towards the back framed by Malfoy and his crony who might have been Crabbe. Harry raised an eyebrow "is their any particular reason your blocking the way into my room or are you just illiterate?" in the dim light Harry saw Malfoy pale in anger.

Malfoy puffed out his chest "listen hear Potter, I rule here and your mad antics won't be tolerated," He looked down at Harry with a superior smirk "I have decided to offer my hand in friendship and ignore your past association with mudbloods." He extended his hand.

CRACK. Harry slapped Malfoy across the face, "didn't your mother ever teach you to watch your mouth, that is my best friend your talking about!"

Malfoy rubbed his rabidly bruising cheek and glowered at Harry "you'll pay for that, teach him a lesson, Crabb."

The larger boy cracked his knuckles and advanced on Harry who deftly dodged Crabb's groping hand and swiftly kicked him where it hurts. Crabb collapsed with a high pitched scream. Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy "it would seem you have run out of goons princess." Malfoy backed up against the wall and pulled out his wand, Harry just sneered "what are you going to do with that? Poke me in the eye?"

"STUPITFY." A few red sparks fizzled pitifully out of the blond boys wand.

"I don't think that's going to work," Harry snatched the wand out of his hand "now apologize for calling Hermione a mudblood and I will consider being civil to you in the future, or you can end up like your friend over there." Harry jabbed his thumb in Crabb's direction.

Malfoy swallowed hard as though he was drinking one of Snape's concoctions and said "I humbly ask for forgiveness for calling your friend a mudblood."

Harry smiled and helped him get Crabb off the floor before he turned to both boy's and said "now if I ever hear either of you say rude derogatory words to anyone or if I hear that you have I will personally beat you both into a bloody pulp." Crabb snorted "don't think I won't Crabb I may only have one arm but I still took down four muggles each twice your size." Crabb didn't look so cocky now, so what if he was exaggerating slightly Crabb was dumb enough to believe him so was Malfoy by the looks of it too.

After Malfoy and Crabb trudged off to their respective rooms leaving Harry alone he reached for the silver doorknob, when a voice spoke up from behind him, "that was quite a show I have never seen anyone kick someone in the nuts so spectacularly."

Harry whirled around spotting a large figure hidden in the shadows. "Thanks for the compliment, I had a good tutor," Harry smiled to himself at least Dudley was useful for something even if Harry himself learned from being the practice dummy. Harry swiftly blocked out those memories not wanting to storm off to Privet Drive and beat Dudley again.

Harry could sense the figure smirk "so it would seem, I had better introduce myself as it seems we will be sharing a room for the next seven years." the figure stepped out of the shadows "Gregory Goyle at your service."

Harry was nearly shocked speechless he never new Goyle knew how to string more that one word together let alone create a coherent sentence. Harry quickly regained his wits and held out his hand he might as well be friendly he didn't want to be murdered in his sleep. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Goyle's large hand grabbed Harry's and shook nearly ripping off Harry's remaining arm, Harry laughed "careful I only have one arm left."

Goyle laughed as he opened the door to their shared dorm bathing them both in bright golden light. It was brightly lit compared to the rest of the Slytherin chambers that were illuminated by crappy green or silver lamps that gave off little light it may have been good for creating a sinister atmosphere but one wouldn't be able read or do homework in it. The room contained two green and silver four poster beds, two desks and a set of book shelves at one end of the room Harry guessed homework was to be done here and the common room was to be used for acting cunning and being Slytherin, far different from Gryffindor which was bright warm and cheery.

Harry sighed he didn't want to think any more all he wanted was to sleep but he had to inform Dobby about changes to the master plan. Wearily Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and resigned to write Dobby a letter, not noticing Goyle secretly looking over his shoulder. After scratching out many words at last he had something that he hoped wouldn't entice Dobby's wrath. Carefully drying the ink with sand Harry folded the letter and placed it in his pocket to give to Hedwig tomorrow, he didn't trust himself not to get lost in the dungeons trying to find his way back. At long last Harry changed into his fuchsia pyjamas and crawled into bed, he had just closed his eyes when Goyle spoke.

"How long has Malfoy's house elf been living with you?"

Harry groaned why was this happening to him, was all of this happening for those nutty elves sick pleasure. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Goyle snorted "yes you do, you were writing a letter to one Dobby, I know for a fact all house elves have unique names there can only be one Dobby you see and he belonged to the Malfoy's up until a year ago when the elder Malfoy got drunk and gave him a pair of socks."

Harry looked over to the larger boy and asked "and you know this how?"

"My father was with him we were visiting the Malfoy's and I over heard the elf demanding socks so he could go care for little Harry Potter."

Harry groaned, but inwardly grinned it wasn't his fault after all, "so what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I am going to blackmail you of course it would be un-Slytherin not to, I just have to decide what I want out off all of this, I'll tell you in the morning." with that he rolled over and fell promptly asleep leaving Harry wide awake.

The next morning Harry woke early after Goyle gave off a particularly loud snore, he dressed silently grabbed his book bag and letter and retreated from the Slytherin domain. He walked briskly down the dark chill corridors trying to find his way to the owlery in an unfamiliar route. He got there eventually though Hedwig was angry at being awoken so early to deliver a letter after a long promise of treating her like a queen for all eternity she set off for Surrey where Dobby was likely watching cartoons on Dudley's TV. With that finished Harry meandered down to the great hall following the loud drone of chatter and clash of cutlery on plates.

Harry sneered at the deafening silence that heralded his entrance to the great hall and took a seat next to Goyle at the Slytherin table trying to ignoring the burning sensations of hundreds of eyes glued to his back. Turning to Goyle, who was eating his way through a large pile of scrambled eggs he asked in a low whisper, "so have you decided how to use last nights information then?"

"Of course, follow me I do not wish to be over heard. Oh here's your timetable by the way, and you had better take some toast classes are due to start in fifteen minutes."

Harry followed Goyle out of the Great Hall a stack of toast in one hand, he was outwardly calm but it was only a thin veneer over growing impatience. They entered a empty classroom and Goyle put up a simple silencing ward and waited finally Harry cracked "spill it Goyle we haven't got all day."

Goyle smirked "ah yes where were we," Harry glared causing Goyle's to laugh "impatient are we, you really need to calm down Dobby has rubbed off on you if I remember he was rather excitable."

"Fuck off."

"Ooh, you had better watch your mouth."

"Tell me what you want all ready."

"Alright, I want to be your friend."

Harry looked at Goyle sceptically "Goyle you want to be my friend and you use some of the greatest blackmailing material in the history of blackmail for my friendship?"

"Yes don't blame me I haven't got the greatest genes to draw from, besides you seem like a powerful friend to have a bit an armless one."

Harry glared at Goyle for good measure then shrugged "fine you seem like a powerful friend to have too Goyle, if I hadn't kicked Crabb in the nuts before he grabbed me he would likely have wiped the floor with me, I am out of practice fighting truthfully."

"Sounds good my inner goon rejoices. Call me Greg, there are no surnames between friends." Goyle looked at his pocket watch "classes start in five minutes we have charms with the Hufflepuffs first. Oh before I forget that nurse lady was eyeing you like you were a choice piece of meat when we were in the Great Hall."

Harry shuddered he didn't want to spend any time in the hospital wing if necessary it was so prison like. Not wanting to be late for their first class the ran out the door Harry tossing his uneaten toast into his bag for later as they sped towards the charms corridor. They arrived on time luckily and took a seat on the Hufflepuff side of the room next to Neville and Hermione, who looked askance between Goyle, or Greg as he preferred to be called, and Harry. Whispering that he would tell them later they turned their attention to professor Flitwick and spent a boring two hours taking notes on rudimentary charms theory.

After class when Harry and Goyle were heading off to herbology Hermione grabbed both of them and dragged them into a broom closet where she promptly stunned Goyle. Hands on her hips she asked, "so Harry spill it, things are beginning to get odd around here. First you were sorted into Slytherin, then you suddenly become friends with Goyle."

Harry let out a heavy sigh, it seemed he was doing a lot of that lately, and spoke "about getting into Slytherin, that was entirely unexpected but not unfeasible it wanted to put me in it before but this time I wasn't so adamant and the little bastard took me by surprise. Second I promised Dobby I would write every day and I was writing concerning getting into Slytherin and the positive and negative effects that would have on the master plan, but Greg was looking over my shoulder, and he some how knew Dobby and was there when Dobby was freed by a drunk Malfoy, Dobby said he was off to look after me and he heard and this morning he blackmailed me into becoming my friend and goon, which isn't unwelcome I was accosted by Malfoy and Crabb last night but I slapped him and kicked Crabb in the nuts." Harry took a deep breath and waited for Hermione to respond.

Hermione looked at him askance "you can't be left alone with out causing some disturbance can you? I don't know what it is about you Harry that seems to draw trouble but it does, well I hope Goyle keeps an eye on you, I really don't want to think about what would happen if you were set loose to do what you please."

Harry looked indignant "I would have you know nothing would happen at all, I don't get into trouble, trouble finds me."

"I know Harry but we have no idea what is going to happen now things have been totally changed around, I don't know what those elves did but this is almost getting out of hand. Well you to had better be getting off to class." Hermione flicked her wand at Goyle un-stunning him.

Goyle blinked a few times "alright who stunned me?" Hermione blinked in shock at Goyle speaking in more that just grunts, he turned to Hermione "it was you wasn't it? Clever little witch aren't you Gregory Goyle at your service," He bowed.

Hermione tried not to blush "er Hermione Granger."

Goyle brightened "you must be Harry's best friend, the one whose honour he defended so valiantly last night."

Harry shook his head "Greg cut the crap slapping down Draco Malfoy can hardly be considered valiant, we're going to be late for herbology as it is."

"but you must admit it was a magnificent slapping down."

Harry sighed again and grabbed Goyle and dragged him out of the closet leaving Hermione starring in wonder.

The next few days passed relatively quickly in Harry's mind he had managed to dodged Madame Pomfry thus far and hadn't had any lessons with Snape so far. None of the other Slytherins had tried anything yet though Harry could tell by the look in some of their eyes they were planning to. Things were great pretending to be a dumb first year was easier than expected though some of the Gryffindor's were complete bastards putting a whole new perspective on the Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry, everything was running smooth, that was until today.

It was just before mail arrived in the Great Hall Harry was busy losing an eating contest with Goyle and was completely oblivious to the large brown owl swooping his way, he didn't expect mail today Hedwig was busy returning a letter in reply to Dobby's note which said he should have used his Slytherin cunning to trick the hat into putting him into a less ostracized and suspicious house in accordance to the master plan. Needless to say Harry was quite shocked when said owl dumped an official letter from Gringotts, he was if possible even more shocked when a small grey owl dropped an official letter form the Ministry of Magic, and a nondescript tawny owl dropped a letter from some solicitor.

Gingerly Harry opened the letter from Gringotts first and nearly dropped it in shock.

Dear Mr. Potter

We at Gringotts regret to inform you that all access to the Potter vaults, properties, and investments have been barred to you henceforth due to discrepancies on your part to the code of the Gryffindor blood line of 1034. All vaults, properties, investments made after September 1 are void and will be confiscated. The contents of vault 1766 remain in your possession as does any money drawn from the Potter trust prior to September first.

Sincerely Rangok Head Goblin Gringotts London Branch.

Harry sat stunned for a moment oblivious to everything, at last he picked up the letter from the ministry.

Dear Mr Potter.

It is our deepest regret to inform you that you have been stricken from the line of the noble and proud house of Potter all, moneys, properties, titles are now forfeit as is your use of the name of Potter as of midnight tonight…

Harry stopped reading in shock, what was going on he looked around in a daze before turning to the last letter not noticing the rest of the hall crowding around copies of the daily prophet.

Dear Mr. Potter.

I write to inform you your sorting has had Ministry and Gringotts running around all week everyone was in a panic, and as such I was unable to inform you as I was unable to procure an Owl until three days had passed. I can only offer my deepest apology and hope that this letter reaches you before you hear the news second hand. Only twice before has a member of the Potter line been sorted into Slytherin, both were promptly disowned due to a clause in the magical code of the Gryffindor line written by Godric Gryffindor after his fight and subsequent blood feud with Salazar Slytherin in 1034. It states that any member of the Gryffindor line sorted by his hat into the house of snakes shall forever be branded as a traitor to their blood and all ties shall be severed between the line of Gryffindor and said party. I realise that this must shock you but there is a plus side to all off this as stipulated in the code you are to be hence forth be considered an adult so you no longer have the legal need of a guardian. I hope to schedule a meeting between the two of us as soon as possible though we may have to wait until you are let out this winter as the Headmaster most likely has strings to pull. I wish you the best until then.

Rockgag.

P.S. If it is at all possible set fire to this note it will give the bee something to think about.

Smirking weakly Harry burned the note before he was dragged giggling from the Great Hall by Neville and Hermione before Goyle could stop them.

Hermione looked at Harry worriedly after they had dragged him into a closet "Harry are you all right you look a little shocked."

Harry was overcome with a fresh wave of giggles but managed to choke out "that was the understatement of the century."

Neville meanwhile was holding the letters from the ministry that Harry had dropped whilst he was being dragged spoke up "so Harry what did happen, everyone in the hall was talking but we all know the prophets full of shit, maybe we could help."

Harry laughed mirthlessly for several minutes before he was able to stop, "it seems my getting into Slytherin has caused a few minor things to occur…" that was all he managed to say before he was over come with fresh peels of laughter, not before he handed the remaining letters to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes moved lightning fast over the pages when she was done she turned to Harry her eyes filled with sympathy "oh Harry it will be alright."

Harry abruptly stopped laughing and snarled "I know it will be alright," he lowered his voice "I know it will be all right Dobby will make sure of that, I just can't get over how the poster family of the 'light side' would disown their kids because they get kicks out of being cunning or want more than anything to be someone important, it seems rather hypocritical."

Neville spoke up "everyone has skeletons in their closet."

Hermione nodded "I agree Harry the wizarding world is seriously backwards, I hope it didn't happen to anyone in the past."

Harry clenched his fist "it did twice, Rockgag told me in the letter I burned, he is my friend at Gringotts and will be for the next few years if my money holds up."

Goyle who had been silent throughout spoke "Harry you didn't actually pay the goblin for his services?"

Harry frowned "yeah why?"

Goyle shook his head "Harry, Harry don't you know anything Goblins are chosen, how is a mystery, to serve various accounts they swear an oath of fealty breakable only by life dept till the end of said owner of accounts life, you were swindled my friend,"

"Shit I didn't know that, damn I have a Slytherin goblin working with my money, ironic."

It was Hermione's turn to frown, "Harry you don't have any money."

Harry smirked "yes I do piles of it growing by the minute, I invested in Fred and Georges joke owl order business based in Paris, and Dobby supplied the workers, its huge next year we are hoping to go global if the success in Europe is anything to go by we will be making millions of galleons."

Hermione was scowling "you had better not be forcing house elves into slavery!"

Harry looked affronted "of course not we hire house elves who have been given clothes, I must say they are quite impressionable and have taken to wearing all sorts of strange clothes, it was Dobby's idea to put a TV in the lunch room." Harry shook his head remembering the two elves in pinstripe suits speaking like they were mobsters.

Goyle looked amazed "holy crap you are a share holder in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, do you know where I can buy some stocks?"

"You would have to ask Fred and George the resident potions apprentices." Goyle's eyes gleamed.

"Harry you really have been busy after all when will it stop," Neville asked in wonder.

Harry looked up "Never probably, this really opened my eyes up wide the wizarding world is totally messed up they let eleven year olds get abandoned because of what house they are picked by a crazy old hat in school, they twiddle their thumbs and let innocent men rot in prison though they have proof they are totally innocent, they send people to prison without a trial, said government is a cesspool of corruption and discrimination, no this wont be over until they are crushed and a better system is put in place, no this won't be over until I we achieve a complete revolution."

Hermione looked as though she wanted to run to the library and start rewriting laws that minute "Harry I am with you," She grabbed his hand and looked at Neville and Goyle.

Goyle looked intrigued "a waste of the greatest blackmail material I think not, of course I'm going to join an revolutionary group run by eleven year olds." He added his hand to the pile.

Neville thought about it for a moment then added "of course I'm in someone will have to keep things sane around here."

"Hey don't forget us!" Two voices said in unison. "You wouldn't leave us out would you?" Fred and George added their hands to the pile. At everyone's shocked looks they add "you really didn't expect us to leave you alone in your time of need did you Harry? We escaped Snape as soon as we saw you need and saw it as a great opportunity to try our new line of spy potions were making for the greasy bat. Annoying bastard, oh before we forget shares are bought at Gringotts ask for Snotsnare unpleasant chap but he knows a lot, mind his hands though Goyley they like wander, thieving bastard... Well we had better be off before Snapey notices us gone and demands our privates for potions ingredients." As soon as they appeared they were gone with a swish of their cloaks leaving behind a stunned audience.

Hermione blinked a few times before she spoke "That was interesting," She looked at her watch. "Oh no, come on Neville we will be late for History of Magic," Hermione grabbed Neville's upper arm and bolted out of the closet leaving Harry and Goyle alone.

Goyle turned to Harry and said "well we had better head to Potions or Professor Snape will be most displeased."

After running at top speed down to the potions classroom, and luckily making it on time, they took seats on the Slytherin side of the room almost jumping when the door slammed marking the arrival of the vaunted potions master.

Speaking barely above a whisper Snape spoke his yearly speech. "You are hear to learn the subtle art of potions making. You will learn to brew glory, bottle luck, and even put a stopper on death, that is if you aren't the usual dunderheads I am forced to teach." Snape glared at the first years causing most to shrink into their seats. He suddenly turned to Harry and Goyle "Potter what would I get if I add powdered essence of ribbed shrew leaf to a base of the essence of murtlap."

Harry blinked a few times trying to remember what potions contained what after blinking a few times he answered "um I think that would be Roodwarts burn cure, professor." He didn't feel like getting a detention so didn't bother to correct Snape about his recent name change.

Snape sneered and shot forward the next question, "When Potter would you pick the petals of moonflowers."

Harry knew that one it had a many special notes made because of its finicky picking times in one thousand magical herbs and fungi "at midnight on a new moon if it was to be used in the wolfs bane potion, at noon during midsummer if it was to be used in most healing potions, but has to be picked at dawn if it is mixed with moonstone… Those are all I can remember there are a bunch more it depends potion by potion."

Snape was seething "What is the difference between Venus's tears and Aphrodite's oils?"

Harry smirked "they are the same substance Sir."

Snape looked as thought he had swallowed something foul "three points to Slytherin Potter for actually opening your book before coming to this class."

Harry was surprised he never thought Snape would ever willingly give him points, but he supposed since he was a member of Slytherin house tipped the balance.

Snape wasn't finished yet it was his personal goal to remove as many points as he reasonably could during the Gryffindor first years first potions class he turned to Ron and hissed "Where Weasley would you find a bezoar?"

Ron paled and stuttered "I d-don't know."

Snape smirked "What would you get Weasley if you added shredded shrivel fig to a base of stewed leaches and lacewing fly's?"

Ron was red in the face with frustration "I don't know Snape why don't you ask Potter he seems to know everything." He glared at Harry.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch every night this weekend." Ron looked as though he wanted to protest but someone clamped a hand over his mouth. Snape smirked and waved his wand at the black board and the instructions for a boil cure appeared.

The class went by quickly Harry and Goyle's potion was roughly the right colour and constancy as neither were very good at making any kind of potion, unlike Malfoy whose potion was perfect despite working with Crabb who seemed to be half asleep, the blonde ferret had puffed his chest out and was looking superior, Harry had to resist the urge to slap him again. Class was over and every one was filing out when Snape called his name.

"Potter stay behind I need a word with you."

Harry sighed he was hoping not to get a detention today careful not to look Snape directly in the eye as he wasn't competent in masking his mental shields yet he stared glumly at his shoes while Snape chased off a few spying Slytherins.

Snape cleared his throat but Harry remained staring at the floor "Very well, it is my duty as your head of house to help you resolve any problems that may arise, I am sure you are confused if you ever wish for an ear to listen my office is always open," Snape sounded pained towards the end as though he wished to rip out his tongue and gouge out his eyes.

Harry having no wish to speak with Snape either said "it's ok professor, being disowned and made a legal adult is more a blessing than a curse, though I am shocked that anyone would do that to a kid, I get to leave my relatives now, thanks for the offer though." With that Harry left leaving Snape thoughtful.

Authors Note: Good place to end it I suppose things would have gotten a bit too crazy if I had continued on, the next chapter will hopefully not take as long to put out, I have a good excuse for not writing though if that matters or not. Expect to see the end of Quirille and more character interaction in the next chapter how exciting I can't wait to write it! I love reviews and thank every one who writes them, you people are the best. 


	8. Voldylocks and the three hospital visits

Chapter 8. Voldylocks and the three hospital visits.

Harry played with the pile of potatoes on his plate it had been a long day the whispers that followed him wherever he went had driven him to the edge of his patients. It had thankfully stopped after Goyle took it upon himself to knock some sense into a pair of chatty Ravenclaws, people had finally shut up about his disownment and settled into staring and whispering to their friends. Harry looked up to the head table Fred and George were charming Hagrid's cup to dance out of his reach, he smiled but it did not reach his eyes. There was too much on his mind, first he is suddenly disowned, then he decides to start a revolutionary group aimed at fixing a corrupt world, it was a bit much to handle in one day, Snape being remotely nice was the straw the broke the camels back, well it was a pretty heavy straw possibly made of lead.

Harry dropped his fork and left the hall he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, not that he wanted to eat in the first place but Greg made him, he had threatened to punch him if he hadn't stopped moping and scheming at random intervals, so he had decided to humour him. He didn't know where he wanted to go, Hermione was probably in the library researching past rebellions, he had seen Neville at the Hufflepuff table writing a letter to his grandmother, and Greg was sitting at the Slytherin table fuming over his early departure, Harry smirked Goyle loved pastries as soon as they appeared he made his escape. He would probably hear about it later but he didn't care. If only he knew where he wanted to go… He was saved from making a decision when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Harry I have been looking all over for you."

Perhaps he wasn't so saved the voiced belonged to Tonks. Harry turned around to face the bouncing metamorphmagus trying not to cringe, his head still hurt from where Hedwig had latched on and he wasn't looking forward to facing whatever Tonks would not so purposely do to him, he wasn't stupid he know the pink haired girl was a walking death trap. As smoothly and slytheriny as he could Harry spoke "really Tonks, I didn't know you were looking for me, if I had known…" Harry broke off for dramatic measure, it was a lie of course if he had known she was looking for him he would have ran the other way and most likely locked himself in a broom closet.

Tonks smiled brightly "Really Harry that's so sweet of you," her face distorted into a mock sneer "but I know you are lying, both my aunts happen to be slytherin and I know that as soon as I came into view you ran the other way, you really should have picked less obvious friends that lump that follows you around could be spotted miles away." Tonks sighed "I really don't know why you would run am I that repulsive?" Tears welled up in her eyes, but Harry wasn't buying it there was a predatory glimmer in her eyes that spoke far louder than words and tears.

Harry decided to play along, putting on a sympathetic smile he said "I don't find you repulsive Tonks. I just find that crazed boy-who-lived fan girls are slightly scary, though I had hoped you would have gotten over that through our correspondence and seen the person behind the icon, but…" Outwardly Harry trailed off with a look of sadness, but inwardly Harry cackled and praised his new found emotional control.

Tonks looked at him in thoughtful silence for several minutes before she spoke "you know you are right, you are nothing like the image of the boy who lived that every wizarding child grows up with, good and kind, brash and reckless a leader of the light, champion of Gryffindor, but you are a slippery, vicious little snake." Tonks looked him up and down "and not even my type really, your too short and skinny. Do you even eat?"

Harry extended his hand warily "so are we friends?"

Tonks shook his hand "friends."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, one stalker down half of Hogwarts to go and the next one he had a feeling wouldn't be so easy to persuade from the path of crazed fandom. Harry started off down the hall Tonks in tow.

Cheerfully Tonks spoke up "so how has your week been so far?"

Harry blinked a few times trying to find the right words, "different." It defiantly had been different he was sorted into Slytherin, became friends with Gregory Goyle, had been disowned, and was now plotting to over throw the establishment of the wizarding, yes it most certainly had been different.

Tonks looked at him "that's one way to put it. I never knew Godric Gryffindor was such a prude."

Harry looked at Tonks sharply "how did you know that?"

Tonks looked at Harry her hair going purple "didn't you see the newspaper this morning it was on the front page Harry Potter disowned, thousand year old law to blame or something like that, it was all over the great hall how could you not have noticed that? Well you were probably shocked so I guess you had an excuse, I would be pretty shaken if I was disowned and the ministry was fast tracking a law to have me placed with guardians of their choosing."

Harry paled and whirled around to confront Tonks "WHAT?"

It was Tonks turn to look surprised "You didn't know? Obviously you didn't it was on page 7 Rita Skeeter special report Wizingamot fast tracks new law to have disowned minors placed in the care of ministry chosen guardians, movement headed by Albus Dumbledore."

"Shit," Harry swore he should have expected something like this, "when do you think the law will pass?"

Tonks shrugged "a few days at the most. I don't envy you, you're going to have half the wizarding world plying to be your guardian. Everyone will be fighting tooth and nail to be the boy-who-lived's mummy and daddy."

Harry scowled this had thrown a wrench in the works, maybe if he was lucky Sirius would be released before then, it was doubtful he had noticed Dumbledore observing him and he knew the Headmaster wouldn't want him further from his control than he already was, though Harry had a sinking feeling that Sirius was Dumbledore's man one hundred percent, why else would he allow himself to be locked up in a house he hated for so long? Harry sighed, only time would tell. Harry turned to Tonks at the top of a stairway flanked by to gleaming suits of armour, he was making a gamble but it might pay off, "hey Tonks what's your opinion of the state of the wizarding world?"

Tonks down at him suspiciously "I don't know. What do you mean?"

Harry smiled and whispered in her ear "you'll know soon enough, or you might not it all depends, meet me at the portrait of Barnibas the Barmy one week from today at 10'o'clock." Smiling to himself Harry headed down the stairs, leaving a baffled Tonks puzzling over what he meant and how a first year could know the portraits by name.

Tonks looked up and shouted "hey wait up," followed by a sharp scream.

Harry looked up to see Tonks flying towards him a cackling suit of armour in her wake. CRACK. They collided, the force causing Harry to fly down the stairs, sometime during his flight he had managed to turn himself around, he briefly saw stone floor rising up to meet him before all went black.

Harry groaned and blinked his eyes only to find blurry white, wherever he was smelt far too clean… The infirmary. He fumbled around for his glasses only to have them dropped on his nose by an irate Madame Pomfrey. Harry blinked a few more times before he gathered his wits and asked "where am I?"

"Your in the hospital wing Mr. Potter, I dare say Miss Tonks did a number on you, though I suppose I should commend her for lasting this long a whole week and only one near death experience, and mishap involving another student."

Harry spoke up the hospital wing was already making him restless, "um can I go now?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him as though he had grown two heads "I think not Mr. Potter, you have just recovered from a broken jaw, a fractured skull, a dislocated shoulder, five missing teeth, a nearly severed tongue, and a bloody nose, you will be staying the night for observation," Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Can a leave tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Enough questions you need your rest!" 

Harry had one more question "Um Madame Pomfrey do you know what happened to Tonks?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed in exasperation "of course I know what happened to her, she was amazingly unharmed, and was the one who brought you here. I sent her away after she wouldn't stop sobbing that she had killed you. Now enough questions or I will fill you so full of sleeping potion you will be out for a week!" Harry wisely decided to shut up after that.

All was silent in the early hours of the morning in the hospital wing, and it's lone occupant Harry Potter was sprawled out snoring lightly and was thus oblivious to the slinking shadow that darted into the hospital wing and was slowly making its way to his bed. Until it pounced on his chest and shouted "WAKE UP HARRY. DOBBY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Which caused Harry to sit up fast, making Harry's head or rather his nose to smash into Dobby's forehead, which caused it to spew blood anew. Dobby shrieked as red droplets found their way onto his brand new blue and green jumper, but he managed to regain his head and vanished the blood with a wave of his hand, while Harry clamped his nose shut between two fingers.

"Dobby what are you doing here?"

"Dobby has just found out, Harry has been disowned, oh the injustice, the cruelty. At least you no longer must live with those nasty, disgusting, vile, smelly muggles."

Harry had to laugh "sounds good but the Ministry of Magic is fast tracking a bill that will make my recent gains moot, Dumbledore is apparently heading it up, who knows who they will place as my guardian, my guess is Dumbledore himself will take it up if only to make me stay at Vernon and petunia's. Fucker."

"Dobby's thoughts exactly, but Dobby thinks that the blood wards won't work any more,"

"Why is that."

"Oh Dobby just might have burned Number 4 Privet Drive down, sadly the Dursley's got out, and that Dobby forgot to invite Harry, we could have roasted marshmallows." Dobby trailed off whimsically while Harry cackled.

A sudden realization hit Harry "no one will find any evidence of the cupboard will they?"

"Dobby doubts it everything vanished after you left and reverted to normal, Dobby thinks it might have something to do with latent magic since no ordinary transfigured furniture should have lasted that long, Dobby had to fix the bathroom every week. So Dobby got rid of everything and moved in with a gnomish friend named Gooloogool, a bit cramped but Dobby plans to move to Hogwarts or maybe the forbidden forest Dobby has a nice wood sprite friend that gets 'lonely'," Dobby gave Harry a lecherous grin before he continued. "Dobby received your letter. Dobby is so proud of Harry getting into Slytherin, if Dobby was a wizard he would be a Slytherin wizard, if only to have easy access to beating young mister Malfoy's ass." Dobby took a deep breath before he began again. "Anyways Dobby will be hopefully moving here with Harry, Dobby doesn't trust Goyle, sneaky gorilla that one."

Harry's eyes widened "what if you get caught?"

"Let Dobby worry about that." He patted Harry's hand.

Harry shifted uneasily "I suppose." Harry decided it was best to tell him about his plans "Oh and I should tell you, we are going to overthrow the Ministry and revolutionize the wizarding world during and after a little fight with Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Dobby brightened in the moonlight after that "what a wonderful idea. Dobby will do all he can to help. So who else knows what you is going to do?"

"Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and Greg, maybe Tonks we will see how willing she is next week at the room of requirement."

Dobby looked thoughtful "I suppose, but Dobby will interrogate Goyle, nasty little death eater spawn."

"If you must, he really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"Dobby doesn't care." Harry dropped the subject and they sat in silence for a few moments before Dobby asked "what do you plan to do with the possessed teacher?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I will kill him this time, I found a rather nice exorcism spell that should do the trick. I have to iron the rest of the plan out but it should work."

"That is good, Dobby is proud of you. Dobby should be going. Don't make any noise Dobby will disengage the silencing charm." Dobby suddenly through his arms around Harry "constant vigilance Harry Evans."

Harry gave Dobby a weak smile before the little elf apparated away. Harry lay back and stared at the dark ceiling, tracing the patterns in the stone work unable to fall back to sleep, not that he wasn't tired on the contrary he was still quite exhausted the mind and body can only take so much and being disowned, Snape being somewhat human, getting points in a potions class, nearly being killed by a fatally clumsy metamorphmagus was a bit much. So he lay staring up at the ceiling until the sun began to peek over the horizon and he decided to make good his escape. He had just reached the door when Madame Pomfrey caught him.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked from behind.

Harry turned around quickly trying to look innocent, while he fought not to laugh the medi-witch struck a comical figure with her hands on her hips a stern expression on her face and the most lurid pink night cap Harry had ever seen. "Nowhere Madame Pomfrey I was merely examining the doorknob, I assure you no thoughts of leaving before you gave permission crossed my mind."

Madame Pomfrey chuckled to herself "you Slytherin's are all the same, now get back to bed."

Harry inclined his head and went back to his bed only to sit and stare longingly at the door, until Madame Pomfrey returned with a trolley filled with various nasty looking potions, and wicked looking probes.

At Harry's horrified look Madame Pomfrey spoke "no need for the look Mr. Potter you have no need for most of these implements, wont unless you decide to get sent here on a regular basis." She waved her wand in a complex pattern poke him with a few odd looking metal rods, then examined the chart tied to the end of the bed "Well it looks as though you had no adverse reaction to the potions I gave you yesterday, every thing looks good, I would suggest avoiding Miss Tonks around stairs in the future."

"Can I go now?"

"Patience is a virtue. Now might I inquire as to how you lost your arm?"

Harry paled, what if she found out about Dobby, that it was healed by magic? Harry breathed and cleared his mind before answering "Ripper ate it."

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow "Ripper?"

"Marge's dog vicious mutt, he went a bit mad after she choked to death and attacked me and ate my arm."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes went wide "really?."

Harry shook his head "not really the bloody dog has had it in for me since I was three. Tried to take off a leg then." He lifted his right pant leg to reveal a mass of scared skin around his calf.

"I assume it was healed the muggle way?"

Harry nodded "it felt funny for a few days and I didn't even have to go to the hospital."

Madame Pomfrey raised and eyebrow "your guardians didn't even think to, get you examined after you had most of your arm chewed off by a rabid dog?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, damn he had hope to keep suspicion of the Dursley's he was going to make the rest of their lives a living hell and he didn't need people messing with things. "Um no it pretty much healed by itself."

Madame Pomfrey looked at him askance for a moment before bustling off to a back room muttering about stupid headmasters and ignorant muggles. She came back with an assortment of wooden arms, which she deposited on the end of the bed. "We don't have much variety and you might want to look into getting something at St Mungos they have far more reliable prosthetics there, though you may decided on something without a mind of it's own, some prefer a log than a proper leg but it is their choice." She passed him one of the arms "here try this one first."

It took nearly ten minutes to sort out all of the straps but finally the last buckle was put in place. The arms came alive and promptly went for Harry's throat. Two hours later Harry had been strangled, nearly had his eyes gouged out, tickled till he peed, and every other conceivable torture possible by a possessed arm, until they found the right one, a sturdy arm made of some type of oak that simply liked to make the occasional rude gesture, after what he had been through already Harry jumped on the chance for such a lucid arm.

Madame Pomfrey wiped her brow "I think we found what we were looking for, do try not to brake the arm Mr. Potter I'm sure you don't want to try to find a replacement."

Harry nodded, "I'll try, but I warn you I am rather accident prone, I fear we will be seeing more of each other. So none of this Mr. Potter business, it isn't my name anymore anyway, just call me Harry." Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly as Harry bolted from the hospital wing.

Basking in his new found freedom Harry headed off to the Great Hall, his arm giving the finger to random Gryffindor's. Harry sat down heavily at the Slytherin table next to Greg who looked as though he had just been through hell and back, looks like Dobby had already visited him.

Goyle looked bleary eyed at Harry, who was piling eggs onto a plate, and said "Harry I don't know how you can live with that mad elf, he fed me some home made truth serum and it still feels as though I have mice running through my intestines." He looked menacingly at Harry "you had better not have put him up to it." Greg cracked his knuckles before he was forced back into clutching his stomach.

Harry patted him on the back sympathetically, he knew what it was like to be force fed Dobby's truth potions he would much rather drink Skele-grow by the gallon than drink a tablespoon of one of Dobby's vile concoctions. "I assure you Greg I didn't put him up to anything Dobby has a mind of his own, I hope you didn't try to lie?" Greg shook his head. "Good Dobby got his hands on a set of medieval goblin torture devices, and he has been itching for a guinea pig." Greg paled some more and turned a violent shade of green, Harry smiled to himself Dobby wasn't into physical torture but Greg didn't know that, Dobby would have been proud of his protégé. Harry pulled a pitcher of milk over and poured his friend a glass. "Here drink some of this it helps." Greg took it gratefully.

Harry was prevented from inquiring further about Dobby's interrogation by a hysterical Tonks nearly knocking him off the bench as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, the suit of armour tripped me I swear I didn't mean to nearly kill you."

Harry awkwardly hugged her while he fought with his new left arm which was trying to touch Tonks' breasts. "It's alright, I don't blame you it was probably the poltergeist I think I heard him cackling. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

Tonks wiped here eyes dry with a sleeve, her hair turning crimson she shot Harry a smile, "Thanks Harry I'll try to watch my step from now on." She looked at her watch and sighed, "I had better go to the library and get started on my potions assignment, Snape is such a bastard three feet on the properties of wartweed and its reactions with the igneous family of roots, bastard." Harry gave Tonks a look of pity as she trudged dejectedly to the library.

Greg who was looking slightly better laughed "I see you convinced one of your fan girls to be sane."

Harry smiled, "that I did my friend, though at the cost of spending the night at the hospital wing."

"So that was where you were, I had hoped to go over our transfiguration home work later with you since, you did it with top marks in fifteen minutes. I swear you're a genius Harry, you changed the match on your third try! I can't even set mine on fire."

Harry realised he was going to have to down play his ability, slowly of course or it would raise suspicion, luckily they hadn't done anything in charms yet, and potions he was doomed to be substandard, though to be honest he was pretty good if he was working by himself but with Snape hovering around like a bat it made him nervous even though Snape was moderately tolerable now that he was a Slytherin it couldn't wash away five years of bad blood on Harry's part. "I bet it was just a fluke, the next spell we learn I will get it totally wrong and set fire to the desk or something."

Greg looked at Harry shrewdly "I doubt it, I know there is something off with you besides that crazy house elf and I'm going to find out what it is."

"I wouldn't let Dobby catch you talking like that."

Greg paled, "don't joke like that Harry it isn't funny." Harry laughed into his plate as Greg glared at him for the rest of breakfast.

After breakfast Harry accompanied Greg to their dorm where he began to teach him transfiguration, or rather try to teach him as it turned out Greg was hopelessly thick when it came to transfiguration nothing seemed to work for him Harry attributed it to a barren imagination but only received a punch in the shoulder for his input. Other then that Greg was surprisingly clever when it came to charms even to the extent managing simple wards, and knew more curses then Harry had as a fifth year, for someone had an expansive dark library within easy reach. That was of course of set by being painfully incompetent in potions. Harry himself was trying to appear as average as he possibly could without arising suspicion of the professors if they thought he wasn't utilising his full potential and Dumbledore since he was still supposed to be under the influence of magical binding runes, and to top it all off he had to continue studying advanced magic if he wanted to survive the battle with Voldemort .

A week passed and Harry had made little head way in his studies he hardly ever had the time to peruse the more advanced texts he had nicked from the library or even review some of his own. He really envied Hermione's book, with the constant suspicion of his fellow Slytherin's he dared not do anything out of the ordinary for a first year lest someone notice, and that meant no books beyond first year level. If he only could disguise them in a way no one could dispel or read accidentally, all of the concealment charms he knew were easily removed and his arrithmancy wasn't advanced enough yet to devise his own charms. He had asked Hermione if he could borrow her book for a night or two as she discreetly slipped him notes on her research on revolutions and her ideas for outlining a plan of action, but she had given him all look as if he was asking her sacrifice her still beating heart to Voldemort, he hadn't asked again.

Not wanting to be left in the dark over events in the wizarding world Harry had promptly ordered a subscription of the Daily Prophet. Harry had scoured the daily prophet each morning for news on the new bill being passed by Dumbledore, and each morning he came up with nothing. It wasn't surprising he had noticed Dumbledore noticing that he was an avid reader of the news, the old bastard was probably trying to keep him in the dark, Harry only hoped he wasn't on to anything. If it wasn't for Rockgag he would have probably stayed in the Dark the goblin had managed to send him two discreet letters hidden his copy of the prophet, Harry made note to ask him how he did it the next they met. Apparently speculation arose over Albus Dumbledore filing the papers which made the Dursley's his legal guardians even though the Potters wills had direct orders that nothing of the sort should be done, as well it seems word had got out of his shabby appearance the year before and now Harry appears missing an arm. It would seem Dumbledore was in a bit of a rut trying to pass through the new law. Sadly Rockgag assured him that it would be passed though eventually after Dumbledore created good lies and alibis to counter act the scandalous allegations. It did give time for Harry to order his affairs and secure his money, which had nearly Quadrupled with the Twins expansion to North America and Asia, Harry was well on the way to restoring his fortune.

At the moment Harry was waiting in the room of requirement he had arrived there earlier that evening with Greg who Harry had hoped would be too preoccupied with plotting the fall of the Ministry of Magic to question how he knew a super secret room in Hogwarts. Harry wasn't too thrilled about using the Room of Requirement, but since there wasn't really another option at the moment it would have to do. Luckily the door wasn't warded or watched, and the portraits wouldn't be able to see them as Harry had cast a disillusionment charm over the both of them, plus a shadow obscura spell as well as silencing their feet, Greg only gave him a odd look. That was all he could do for security at the moment, though he had almost taken his house elf amulet with him but had remember just as he was about to leave the room, and tucked it safely under his pillow, it wouldn't do for Dumbledore to know he wandered the corridors far after curfew would it.

Harry glanced at his watch for the hundredth time that night, it was nine forty five. He pulled his eyes away from his timepiece and back to his book, fifteen minutes to go. He heard the door open and shut silently, followed by a whispered "finite incantanium," Harry smiled Neville and Hermione had arrived. Hermione went glossy eyed at the sight of so many books before she hurried over and grabbed one for herself. Ten minutes later Fred and George arrived looking rather pale and haggard, with what looked like some sort of green slime congealed in their hair.

George moaned "I hope this doesn't take too long, I would like to sleep some time this century."

Fred nodded "indeed, it appears our master the bat has decided to begin sleep deprived brewing."

George scowled "I wish I could curse the bastard who put that into the potions mastery curriculum-"

"-really who allots people three hours of sleep a day then expects them to brew the most finicky nasty potions known to man."

"We did this all week."

"If you don't mind, my brother and I are going to go pass out in the corner." with that Fred and George dragged themselves into the corner and collapsed into a foul smelling heap.

Harry glanced at his watch again it was five minutes to the hour. He got up and left the room to fetch Tonks, he reapplied his disguise and left the room just as Tonks had entered the corridor. Sneaking up behind her Harry his the oblivious girl with a silencing charm before he dragged her into the room of requirement he didn't need her wakening up the portraits that lined the Hall which he had carefully put to sleep earlier in the evening.

Hermione looked up from her book "suppose the meeting ready to start."

Dobby popped in to the room with a clear potion clenched in his fist, looking somewhat rumpled, "Not yet idiots you have to interrogate the newbie's first." He handed the potion to Harry who had just finished un-silencing Tonks.

Harry looked at the potion dubiously "Er Dobby are you sure this potions safe?"

Dobby nodded a little too eagerly "Of course, I stole it from those two. I steal all my potions from those two."

George sat up looking indignant "well they aren't your potions then are they if you stole them from us."

Fred who was eyeing the potion suspiciously added "that had better not be our veritaserum sample we worked a month straight for that!"

Dobby waved them off "Dobby only needs a few drops, and it will be returned safe and sound."

Tonks meanwhile had gone considerably paler throughout the conversation, "you don't plan on giving me that?"

Harry smiled a little to brightly "of course we do unless of course you want to be my first test subject for my first ever oblivate spell?"

Tonks shook her head, and said weakly "I'll take the potion."

Harry beamed "Good open wide," Tonks complied and Harry dropped three drops of the potion into her mouth. Almost instantaneously Tonks adopted a vacant expression.

Harry cleared his throat and began "What is your opinion of the Ministry of Magic?"

Tonks stared off into space as she answered "The ministry is run by corrupt, biased, morons, who bow to rich purebloods."

"What would you think of having the ministry overthrown and a new system of government put into place?"

"If it was a good system that isn't run by pureblood zealots, then sure."

Harry nodded things were going well so far "Would you wish to be a part of such a movement?"

"Sure."

"What is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's a good Headmaster if a bit too favourable to Gryffindor and aloof."

"What is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore on a political level?"

"He's a manipulative old bastard."

Harry raised and eyebrow and looked around at his friends they were all just as shocked as he was except Neville who was engrossed in a obscure Herbology book. "Why do you think that?"

"He had been on my mums case for years, he even got her kicked out of the department of magical law because she went against one too many of the laws he wanted to pass through and because she was outspoken against his policies in the war with you-know-who, and because he has had the last three ministers of magic kissing his ass."

"That was surprising Harry had always had Tonks pinned as a Dumbledore supporter, how interesting. Would you support or join a group out to remove Dumbledore's influence from the seats of power in the wizarding world?"

"Yes."

"Do you support the ideals of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

Harry searched his mind looking for more questions to ask but came up with nothing, "Well that's all the questions I have, we'll just wait for the potion to wear off."

Tonks stared blankly into space, "good."

Fred and George shared a mischievous glance before they called out "are you double jointed?"

"yes I am a metamorphmagus, my body can shift anyway I want."

Fred and George starred at Tonks with unconcealed awe and lust. "Would you mind being cloned?"

"yes I would mind, I don't think the world could stand two of me."

"Do you think Fred and George Weasley are sexy beasts?"

"No."

Fred and George looked heartbroken, they were about to ask some another question when the potion wore off and Tonks shaking with anger her eyes blood red turned on the twins "I know were you live if you ever decide to embarrass me in such a way again, I will personally hunt you down and rip off your balls puree them in front of your very eyes before forcing them down your throat."

"Crystal clear," they chimed together, "would you chain us up and whip us like the bad boys we are?" Neville gave the twins an odd look.

Tonks shot them a look of disgust before she ignored them and turned to Harry and asked rather sarcastically "How were my results?"

Harry grinning "excellent, would you like to join our society, revolutionary group that plans to take over and fix the Ministry of Magic, destroy Voldemort, and overthrow Dumbledore."

Tonks glared at him "sure why not, it isn't like you're going to do anything drastic your only kids."

Harry smirked and was about to retort.

Hermione interrupted before things could spiral out of control. "Now all we need is to seal the pact, I found a nice blood ritual that should do the trick unlike most it won't take your life it will only remove the memories of what we were doing here, our plans and the like nothing too serious, I also added a rather vicious stinging hex to the runes in the ritual." Hermione smiled sadistically. "There are five sets of runes all together, to be etched on the palm of your wand hand," Harry shuddered "Don't worry Harry these runes only get drawn on with charcoal of a willow branch mixed with the blood of a dove, and I will do the etching so there will be little chance of you accidentally severing your hand by drawing the wrong rune." Hermione looked sharply at Harry's new wooden arm which promptly flipped her off. Giving Harry's arm on last Glare Hermione busied herself with the implements she had brought for the ritual.

Dobby spoke up "Dobby will be returning the Potion to it's proper place, then Dobby will be going back to Miss Spritey as she must be missing Dobby by now." Giving Harry a wink Dobby popped out of the room.

Harry was looked morosely over to where Dobby was just standing "I wish I knew how to apparate."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly "you can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds Harry, How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know, you've said it a million times before, I just wish I could. Fred could you teach me?"

Fred's muffled voice came from the corner "yeah whatever just shut up, we're trying to sleep over here."

Tonks looked around confused "what the Hell is going on? Your only first years how do you know these things?"

Harry smiled mischievously "we're a bit more than that but you'll find out soon enough." Greg who was bouncing in his seat with excitement looked up eagerly. "Calm down Greg your curiosity will be sated in good time."

Hermione had at last finished preparations for the ritual, a pentagram of squids ink, a silver bowl and dagger in it's center, Hermione made everyone sit round it as she carefully drew the runes on each of their hands. The last rune finished on Neville's had Hermione got up "Alright now everyone stand up, I'm going to pass the dagger around and you are to cut your hand through the center of the runes while saying the words 'I swear on my blood and magic to repeat no secret which was uttered in this room tonight'."

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke "um Hermione how will we get new people in the group if we can't tell them some of the secrets we will say tonight?"

Hermione looked pensive for a moment "Harry go sit in the corner you won't be needed, it would be nearly impossible for you to betray this anyway and extremely stupid of you."

Harry gratefully left and sat in the corner, he wasn't in the mood to be sliced up by Hermione anymore than need be. Greg shot him an envious glare, Harry shot him a smug smile.

Tonks looked around "wouldn't it be easier just to do a witches oath and be done with it, this is dark magic you know?"

Hermione glared at Tonks "there are way's around those, this is far more secure, there is no such thing as dark magic only dark intentions." Tonks shrugged and waited for the ritual to begin, Goyle was eyeing Hermione shrewdly.

Hermione was the first she deftly cut her hand with barely a wince and spoke the words as her blood dripped into the silver bowl, which Harry noticed was covered with a web of runes mostly pertaining to truth, honesty, and loyalty if he read them correctly. Hermione passed the dagger to Neville who looked rather squeamish, Neville passed the knife with relief to Greg who could barely contain his excitement, Tonks and the Twins soon followed, as soon as the last word was spoken a white light erupted from the bowl bathing everyone white light before the light collapsed in on itself before exploding out ward sending everyone flying.

Hermione giggled in delight, Harry hoped she wasn't addled from her fall. "It worked exactly as it was supposed to, this is so much more exciting than removing master rune bonds."

Tonks who was rubbing the rapidly rising bump on her head she received from crashing into the wall, shot up fast at Hermione's last remark "You removed master rune bonds? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Hermione looked to Harry who shrugged and flipped her off "Yes I did actually, Harry's."

Tonks looked between Harry and Hermione her face rapidly turning red with anger, she spoke again this time barely above a whisper "you could have died, why would you let a little girl remove what is better left alone?"

Harry sighed not really looking forward to explaining every thing "well, technically I would have ended up dead eventually if they weren't removed, our friendly neighbourhood dark lord would have made sure of that, I doubt having a disarming spell go awry in the middle of a life or death battle would be good for the health." Tonks tried to interrupt but Harry cut her off "please this is a long story, ask questions afterwards?" Tonks nodded reluctantly, Greg was sitting on the edge of his seat. "Alright were to begin… At the beginning I suppose my name is Harry Potter for the ten years since I was one I lived with my aunt and uncle in the cupboard under the stairs with the spiders until one day I received a letter, my uncle freaked at the sight and destroyed it before I could read it, more and more letters came, until my uncle went mad and took everyone by car searching for some place where the letters couldn't find us. The night of my eleventh birthday a man named Hagrid showed up saying I was magical he gave me my Hogwarts letter, and told me a bit about the wizarding world before taking to Diagon Alley for my school supplies before returning me to my aunt house. On September the first my relatives took me to kings cross station on route to having my cousins pig tail, he received from Hagrid, removed. I managed to find the portal to the Hogwarts express with the help of a nice red head witch who was escorting her children to the train. On the train I befriended a boy named Ron Weasley and made enemies with Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabb and Goyle." Greg shot Harry a confused look, but Harry ignored him "At Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor, all sorts of adventures ensued, joining the Gryffindor quiddich team as seeker, saving Hermione from a troll with Ron on Halloween, sending a dragon to Romania, and saving the philosophers stone from Voldemort who was possessing the Defence against the Dark arts teacher professor Quirille at the time. Over the summer I was rescued from starvation, since Dobby," Harry glared at the elf "decided to let a pudding fall on Vernon's business partners wife's head. I was rescued any way by my best friend Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George."

Harry took a deep breath and continued "In my second year, there were a string of petrifying I was blamed since I was found at the scene of a few and was later discovered to be a parslemouth," Tonks and Goyle gasped Harry just sneered and hissed at them "Anyway Hermione got petrified, and Ron and I visited Hagrids giant spider friend in the forbidden forest. Ron's little sister Ginny was taken to the chamber of secrets, Ron, Lockhart, and I went down to rescue her, Killing a thousand year old basilisk, and destroying the diary with Tom Riddle's, now known as Voldemort's, memory in it that was possessing her. 

Third year I blew up Marge, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and Dementors were sent to guard Hogwarts, at the end of the year using Hermione's time turner she used to attend every course Hogwarts has to offer, we saved Sirius who we learned earlier was innocent, framed by Peter Pettigrew my parents real secret keeper and loyal death eater, and Hagrids pet hippogriff who was sentenced to death of slashing Malfoy's arm because he insulted him."

Fourth year I went to the Quiddich world cup with Ron's family and Hermione where drunken death eaters decided to riot. At Hogwarts the Triwizard tournament was to be held and one champion choosing to represent each school, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaubaxons. The names were chosen, Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, and Fleur Delacour, however the goblet of fire spit out another name my own. I was forced to compete even though I didn't put my name in, even my best friend didn't believe me, that was until I was forced to steal and egg from a mother dragon. There was a ball," Harry shuddered at the memory, "and then we had to do the second task dive into the lake and rescue a loved one from the merpeople, I took it seriously of course and tried to save everyone. I have a hero complex." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "The third task we had to navigate a maze the cup was in the center, Cedric and I managed to tie," Harry swallowed hard he still felt guilty even years later, "we decided to both take the cup, and we did. But the cup was a portkey set up by a loyal death eater in Hogwarts, the Defence Professor Madeye Moody, or Bartimus Crouch Jr. as he was otherwise known, saved from Azkaban by his mother, and imprisoned by his father," Harry's fist clenched. "The portkey took us straight to a graveyard where Voldemort and Pettigrew were waiting. Cedric didn't stand a chance Pettigrew killed him, they needed my blood though so they left me alive. Well using my blood Pettigrew resurrected Voldemort back into full power. He called his inner circle and we had a mock duel, I managed to escape back to Hogwarts where, Crouch Jr. was unmasked and everyone made aware that Voldemort was back, not that they believed me only Dumbledore did."

I was sent back to the Dursley's, where I was denied news even though I was at the top of Voldemort's hit list. I was attacked by two dementors, and charged with underage magic. I was taken to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to await my trial while there I learned the Ministry was doing all in it's power to discredit me and refuting anyone who said Voldemort was back. I was tried in front of the entire wizgamot for my simple 'crime' of using magic to prevent my and my cousins souls from being removed, I was luckily found innocent. At Hogwarts the Ministry was meddling even more they appointed Delores Umbridge Defence Professor, where she taught no magic at all only useless theory's. Eventually the ministry made her the high inquisitor of Hogwarts, she made a bunch of insane decrees and tortured students with a blood quill. Through out the year I had vision's of what Voldemort was doing through my scar, which is a connection to his mind, I also dreamed of corridors and locked doors, I thought at the time that it was simply what was on his mind at the time. I had a dream of biting Ron's father it turned out to be true and I ended up saving his life. Dumbledore forced me to take Occulmency lessons with Snape even though he knew we hated each other, I did not even attempt to learn, the lessons ended when I took my snooping too far. At the end of the year during my history of magic OWL I had a final vision, Voldemort had captured Sirius and was torturing him in the Department of Mysteries hall of prophesy, which was the place I had been dreaming of for months. Riding thestrals we, that is myself, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ron, and his sister Ginny, went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius. It ended up being a trap we battled, or rather ran for our lives, from the death eaters Voldemort had sent to get the prophesy. The Order of the Phoenix came to our rescue, and Sirius was killed. After I was taken back to Hogwarts by Dumbledore and a few life altering things were explained to me. As always I was sent back to my most loving relatives, I went to sleep the first night back and awoke someplace entirely new.

Apparently there are a bunch of elves or something on a power trip as they summoned me, Neville, and Luna, said some crazy things then sent us off with obscure gifts in books back six years in the past. I awoke in my cupboard realized things were a bit off, went to Diagon Alley got some books, I knew what I had to do no use wasting time thinking about things. When I got back I opened my book, got told off and had one of the rune bonds on my magical core removed. Over the next year I lived with Dobby, Studied, and had Hermione remove the rest of my bonds, killed my aunt Marge accidentally, had my arm eaten by a dog, and had a sorting Hat totally ruin my plans. There I'm finished any Questions?"

Greg and Tonks sat silently for a moment not speaking absorbing all that they had just heard. Harry waited for one of them to speak up, but it was Hermione who broke the silence. "Harry about your Occlumency lessons, didn't you say Snape said you were good enough, that you didn't need them anymore?"

"I lied." Harry wasn't about to tell anyone what happened it wouldn't be right even though the Snape now didn't know. Hermione didn't look satisfied but she dropped the subject.

Tonks was the first to regain her wits. "So you meet with some other worldly beings and get sent back in time and are currently planning to take over the wizarding world."

Harry nodded "that's the gist of it."

"Your insane you know that." Harry nodded "well at least you realize your insane, well what do you plan to do?"

"Exorcise Voldemorts spirit from Quirrell and go from there. I think I will lay low at Hogwarts for a few years, keep your friends close and your enemies closer as they say, and I want to keep a close eye on Dumbledore, and Voldemort. I'll wait and see."

Greg looked thoughtful "so this means your seventeen right."

Harry nodded sadly "yes seventeen in an eleven year olds body it is rather odd to tell the truth." Tonks laughed, "It isn't funny, how would you like to be stuck in a child's body?" Tonks morphed into a child of four, Harry sighed and pouted "well at least you can change back."

Tonks changed back to her regular purple haired self "It is funny though."

Fred nearly cracked his jaw with a yawn, "can we get this over with already, I don't think we can stay awake much longer."

Jumping back on task Harry began rattling off his plan, "alright where was I," he thought for a moment "ah yes, Hermione, I need you to research the customs of any and all magical creatures you can find, don't worry about house elves or goblins I have those covered." Harry turned to Neville "Neville, your Gran has lots of old pure blood matriarchs as friends right?" Neville nodded and shuddered at some painful memory as he absentmindedly rubbed his cheeks. "Good when you go home I want you to begin testing the waters on whose on whose side." Neville nodded reluctantly not looking forward to being manhandled by too strong old witches. Harry turned to Fred and George "you two can begin setting up foreign contacts I know you have to get your supplies from somewhere. Oh and get Dobby some TV's as small as you can find and charm them to work off magic or some thing. We have a plan to free the house elves we will corrupt them from within." Hermione beamed at him and the twins gave him identical cockney smirks they were well aware of the effect of television on house elves, they had already corrupted nearly one hundred in there joke industry. "Greg I will need your help subverting Slytherin." the hulking boy nodded a little too eagerly and Harry looked at him askance before he turned to Tonks "Tonks my metamorphmagus friend, I wonder what your career plans are?"

Tonks looked at Harry morosely "Mother is making me become a auror."

"That's good if you pass, you can be are Ministry contact, if not you can always become Fudge's secretary, I'm sure old Fudgy would be most thrilled at having a pretty little metamorphmagus at his beck and call."

Tonks glared at Harry menacingly "don't you think I'm good enough to be an auror?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know, I don't think accidentally tripping into people to neutralise someone is part of an auror's training."

Tonks glared daggers at Harry "why you little brat, I'll show you, I will totally rule auror training and prove all you bastards wrong." With that Tonks stormed out of the room of requirement.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction "you deliberately goaded her didn't you?"

Harry smirked "of course. Well that's enough for tonight I suppose there isn't much more we can do at this point any way. Try not to get caught on your way back." With that everyone filtered out of the Room of Requirement, everyone but Fred and George who were snoring lightly in the corner.

That night Harry lay awake in his bed, the drapes closed tight wrapping him in darkness, waiting for Greg to fall asleep, he hoped to begin hiding his memory caches throughout his partially constructed maze, it was a rather nice maze in Harry's opinion, tall stone walls open to a night sky, he hoped to add traps as in vines and ivy that would tie an intruder to his mind up, allowing Harry to cause them some serious pain once he mastered those techniques.

Harry's hopes for more occlumency practice were dashed when he heard Greg turn over to face him, the larger boy in a hushed whisper asked "Harry are you awake?"

Sighing Harry answered "yes Greg I am."

"Um Harry, do you really intend to take over the wizarding world, crush Dumbledore, and kill Voldemort?"

"Yes, I do Greg."

"How are you going to subvert Slytherin?"

"I'm not sure yet. What's with all the questions?"

"I don't know, you'd be asking questions to if you found out your best friend was from the future or something like that."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Only friend more like."

"Aren't you friends with Malfoy?"

"No." Greg sighed and explained, "well I used to be 'friends' with him , all he did was order Vincent and me around. I broke it off after my father died, mum and me had no reason to be friendly with them any more. That's why I was surprised why you said I was Malfoy's crony."

"Your father died?"

"Yes he got drunk and was hit by a muggle bus."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not he was a real bastard." They sat in silence for a few moments "Well good night Harry I'll start, cozying up to the non-you-know-who supporting Slytherins tomorrow and half bloods, they will be easier to get on our side, then once we have some backing we'll start chipping at the weaker dark families, and slowly work our way up once we get more power."

"Sounds like a good idea Greg."

A few minutes later Harry heard Greg's soft snores, he was some what surprised at Greg's discloser, but with further though he realised that there might be more to most Slytherins than he imagined. Harry sat up and crossed his legs and began clearing his mind. His last though before he turned inward was "this could actually work."

Weeks passed and He and Greg were slowly making progress befriending Slytherin house, more often than not they had several students sit with them in the Great Hall, mostly the handful of half bloods and a few of the more courageous students from non Voldemort supporting families, as well as Malfoy from time to time, thankfully he never stayed too long, he had took Harry's last threat to heart.

Things were going relatively well in classes as well Harry had taken to removing the covers of his school books and placing more advanced texts inside and charming the pages to look like those from the original it was a pain but it allowed him to progress farther in his studies. He even hid the charms under a set of cloaking runes, that had taken him a whole day to refine to perfection.

There had only been one incident of surprise, during flying lessons, with Gryffindor of no less. Harry had made his way down to the pitch it was a sunny day, every one was excited especially Harry, he hadn't been on a broom for nearly two years and he was itching to feel the wind through his hair. He quickly found a broom, it had a straight handle and the twigs were only slightly bent, as good as the school broom came. The Slytherin's had made it to the pitch first, and were waiting on the Gryffindor's, why Dumbledore always had to antagonize the two by placing them together in biased competitive situations, otherwise known as potions and flying lessons. defied logic.

The Gryffindor mob arrived down at the pitch, bragging and laughing much like the Slytherin's had been doing before anyone came into earshot, appearances had to be kept up. Things were going fine until one of the Gryffindor, Ron Weasely as it turned out decided to taunt the Slytherins lined up opposite, namely Harry himself.

"Hey Potter." The red head shouted out. Harry looked up and sighed he wasn't in the mood for this. "I bet you can't even stay on your broom for one minute."

Harry looked at his former friend and sighed again he wasn't going to enjoy this "What makes you say that nameless Gryffindor?"

"You only have one arm Potter!"

Harry grimaced and the rest of the Slytherins bristled they may not like Harry on principle but he was a Slytherin. Harry's arm promptly flipped Ron off. "That is true I only have one arm, but I at least know how to read, my surname is no longer Potter but Evans." The Slytherins, cackled and Ron turned a bright shade of red.

"We'll at least my parents didn't disown me, you slimy little snake. I bet you mothers spinning in her grave in shame for ever having a filthy traitor like you."

Harry glowered, it was one thing to taunt him about lacking appendages it was another entirely to insult his family. "Shut up weasel, your stupidity astounds me, why don't you fuck off and go pull your head out of your ass it's starting to put shit streaks in that fire you call hair." The Slytherin students guffawed at Harry's comeback while the Gryffindor's scowled in righteous fury. Harry wasn't finished "If you think you have any right to insult me or my mother you are sorely mistaken, I will give you one last chance shut up if you don't I swear I will beat you within an inch of your life."

Ron was starting to turn purple, but was unable to retort as Madame Hooch finally appeared slightly out of breath. "Settle down students, settle down. Everyone find a broom," she barked. The Gryffindor's scrambled to find a good broom, they had little luck finding anything that even remotely looked as though it could fly, the Slytherin's sniggered, it had paid off coming early.

After everyone had found a broom Madame Hooch called out "alright every one put your hand over your boom and say up."

Harry's broom shot into the palm of his hand, as if it would do anything else. After every one had called up their broom they were ordered to kick off and hover a few feet off the ground before landing. Having done this a million times already Harry swung his leg over his broom and kicked off he savoured the floating sensation and could no longer contain himself. Ignoring Madame Hooch's panicked shrieks Harry urged the old broom up into the sky, his body tingled with euphoria, he dove, he spun, he twirled and rolled all with a grace that only came with years of practice. For this moment Harry felt free. That was until his broom gave a sharp jerk, and the handle snapped breaking the old brooms charms and sending Harry tumbling from three hundred feet off the ground. Cursing venomously all the way to the ground Harry fumbled for his wand, he found it but three seconds too late, his body smashed into the ground with tremendous force. Miraculously his artificial arm escaped unscathed. As the first years milled about in panic a purple turbaned shadow flitted back into the shadows of the forbidden forest, unnoticed by all but one.

For the second time in as many weeks Harry awoke in the hospital wing, the morning sun illuminated the drab white furnishings. Groaning Harry reached over to find his glasses, his body burned with pain. Feeling the plastic frames of his glasses Harry put them on and looked around, he was back in the Hospital wing, it seemed to be mid morning and he wasn't alone. Neville was in the bed next to him starring blankly up at the ceiling his limbs wrapped tightly in thick bandages.

Harry choked out a weak "Hey Neville."

The plump brown haired boy looked over mournfully "Hi Harry, you woke up."

Harry groaned in pain "yeah, how long have I been out?"

"Two day's."

"Holy shit… What are you in for?"

"Same as you I fell off my broom, well I sort of smashed into the castle breaking a gargoyle in the process. Apparently gargoyles don't like to be hit by brooms, Madame Pomfrey had to dig the shards of glass out of my back, needless to say the last two day's have been hellish."

"Damn two days, I almost beat my record. So has anyone come to visit."

"Hermione has stopped by every day after classes, so has Goyle, and Fred and George came by yesterday and tried to charm you hot pink, but Madame Pomfrey stopped them in time." Neville looked around furtively before he spoke again "Goyle said he say Quirrell leave the scene after your broom snapped in half maybe he was trying to jinx you like before."

Harry looked thoughtful "I think your right the nimbus two thousand, is heavily warded against such things, and an old broom wouldn't stand a chance against a well placed dark curse." He clenched his fist and vowed silently that he would kick Voldemort's incorporeal ass. "So how's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"It's alright, I was hoping to get into Gryffindor, like my parents, and to make Gran proud, but that stupid hat…"

"Tell me about it."

Neville laughed weakly, "it sure did a number on you. Beside that it's ok, not the Gryffindor tower but ok none the less, everyone is pretty nice too… So how's Slytherin?"

"Rather damp cool and dark, apparently having adequate lighting is a crime, but it is far more private than Gryffindor ever was so I can plot my little plans in seclusion."

Neville chuckled wryly "That's the understatement of the century Harry."

Harry smiled "I know but I am trying to be an ambiguous Slytherin so humour me."

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the infirmary causing the two to break off their conversation. "I see your awake Mr. Evans, I see you have made a habit of visiting the infirmary."

Harry gave her a cocky grin "do yourself justice my dear nurse, I come to visit you."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, and muttered to herself as she bustled about fixing the dosages of their potions, but Harry noticed that she was smiling slightly.

The next day Harry and Neville were released, both with broom bans, much to Harry's annoyance, but he couldn't do much about it the wily nurse was adamant and deaf to his begging. Neville on the contrary breathed a sigh of relief he hated brooms with a passion and any reason never to ride one again was a priceless gift in his eyes. The following weeks Harry threw himself into his studies, mastering all manner of exorcism spells for his future encounter with Quirrell. and completing his occlumency maze and finishing storing all of his memory caches, and having begun more advanced techniques to hide his shields and cloak his ability with false memories. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione had taken to studying the thing latched on to his magical core, but to no avail it was firmly latched on and any attempt to remove it caused Harry immeasurable pain. They could only study it from afar but that gave little insight to what it was.

Halloween had finally arrived, this was the day Harry would confront the defence professor, most exorcism spells received a power boost on this one day, and Harry had a feeling he would need everything he had. He had convinced Fred and George to block the third floor corridor to prevent outside interference otherwise known as Snape from discovering Harry. After much begging Harry had convinced Hermione to play Damsel in distress with the troll, it was Greg and Neville's job to rescue her. Tonks was slightly put out having no part in the plan but after Harry said she was back up in case Quirrell did anything strange, she calmed down.

Harry ignored the succulent smell of baked pumpkin wafting through the corridors from the Great Hall he was on a far more important mission at the moment, his stomach could wait. He was currently flat against the wall behind a tapestry opposite the locked door on the third floor, his ears straining for the tell tale thump of boots on cold stone floor. He listened to his hearts stead beat as minutes ticked by. His breath caught as the near inaudible patter of a pair of feet came down the hall. Harry smirked and slid his body out from behind the dozing battle scene.

"Alohmora." a purple turbaned Quirrell intoned, the door gave a loud click causing Quirrell's eyes to dart from side to side looking for possible observers but he foolishly didn't look behind. It was Harry's pleasure to oblige.

"Now now, I don't think you should be here, very naughty of you I must say."

Quirrell whirled around and pointed his wand at the undergrown form of Harry Evans formerly known as Potter. "What do you think your doing here get back to the feast."

Harry tisked "you forgot to stutter," Quirrell glowered "and I'm afraid I can't go to the feast, you see I know about your little 'friend' and I'm afraid you two are going to part ways. STUPIFY!" It would be easier to perform the exorcism on a motionless body.

"PROTEGEO." Harry's spell ricocheted down the hall. "NECRO."

Harry conjured a gold shield that withstood the minor killing curse, Quirrell's eyes widened in surprise and Harry took his chance to take the offensive. "MORTIS MOTUS."

Quirrell regained his wits and rolled to the side shouting mid roll his next spell "REDUCTO."

Harry dropped to the ground the spell missing him by inches, before exploding with tremendous force into a suit of armour. "IGNIUS MAXIMUS," a fire ball hurtled towards Quirrell."

"AQUA MURUS." The fire ball sizzled as it his the column of water that rose to block it's path.

Harry readied his next spell "ACCIO TURBAN." The purple fabric unwound around Quirrell's head and flew towards Harry who promptly burned it, "Hey Tommy long time no see what has it been ten years."

"Shut up you little brat," the snake like face on the back of Quirrell's head snarled.

"You wound me Voldy, I though we were friends. EXPLODUS!"

The stone wall behind Quirrell crumbled to dust when the pale man jumped to the side. Voldemort's face spoke and Quirrell whimpered "you are powerful Potter I give you that, join me and you will become even more so." The two faced man shot off another reducto.

And Harry dodged to the side "I would take you up on that I really would," Harry began sarcastically "but you did kill my parents and I have to kill you out of vengeance and all that jazz. POENA DE FROIDIUM."

Voldemort spoke from within the glittering cage of ice "the very parents who disowned you?"

"Voldy I didn't know you were illiterate, some silly law disowned me not my parents. So take your offer and shove it up your ass." Harry's left arm flipped him off for good measure.

Voldemort melted the cage and sneered "foolish boy very well DIE! CAEDES." Bellowed Quirrell.

Harry moved to the side but he wasn't fast enough the brunt of the spell hit him on his right side, ripping off most of his flesh. Ignoring the searing pain he countered shouting with all the emotion he could muster "EXPELLO SPIRITUS TENEBRAE." A jet of blue light shot from Harry's wand.

Quirrell was hit head on with the spell the light entered his body in a stream through his mouth, he blinked stupidly for a second before he began to scream as a dark cloud was forced through his ears nose and mouth until it was all out. Quirrell crumpled to the floor unconscious, the swirling cloud of darkness gave a howl of rage before turning on Harry who had sunk to his knees in a pool of his own blood. The sprit of Voldemort was almost upon him when a voice bellowed from the side.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Harry turned his head weakly to see the bat like form of Snape and the fearful forms of the Weasley twins. A humongous silver bat flew with astonishing speed towards the shadow of Voldemort, the two collided and Voldemort shrieking in pain fled down the hall and out the window.

Harry smiled faintly "That was some crazy shit." Weak from blood loss Harry fell to his side his ripped torso exposed to the world, he felt himself lifted from the ground before he knew no more.

Harry blinked awake and looked around the familiar blank whiteness of the infirmary greeted him fumbling for his glasses, fight with Quirrell coming back to him, he smiled to himself he needed to find more fights like that, only next time he would try not to nearly get killed. He gingerly lifted up his pyjama shirt exposing his right side which was a mass of red discoloured scars. Harry sighed the way things were going he would have more scars than Madeye Moody.

A soft voice spook up from the doorway "Ah Harry I see your up. I dare say you gave Madame Pomfrey quite a scare last night."

Harry looked up Albus Dumbledore in all his magenta robed glory stood in the doorway. Harry spoke in a level voice, "I didn't mean to sir, entirely an accident." The old man looked at him sadly, and Harry fought the urge to swear. Instead he put his voice to use after the aging professor walked over and took a seat next to Harry's bed. "so how is professor Quirrell, sir."

Dumbledore sighed "He is quite alright, I was able to convince him to stay on till the end of the year."

Harry remarked contemptibly "are you sure sir, I mean I don't think his health would be up for it, it isn't every day one houses the face and soul of a dark lord now is it, you never know he might have been quite happy with the arrangement."

Dumbledore looked down on Harry benevolently "I believe your fears are unfounded, professor Quirrell assured me his possession was against his will."

Harry looked up at the aging wizard sceptically "and you believed him, shouldn't you torture him, or feed him some truth potion? People lie all the time you know."

"Of course that is why, professor Snape and myself gave him the most powerful truth serum known to man, the state he was in he couldn't have possibly had the wits to overcome it."

Harry nodded at least the old man still had a few grains of sense. On that note he would have to be more careful. Dumbledore looked at Harry straight in the eye and Harry looked straight back, using all of his will power to occlude his mind. Dumbledore looked away after a minute, "it would be interesting to know where you learn Occulemency?"

Harry spoke in a level voice "wouldn't it."

Dumbledore sighed "I hope you know where this path you tread leads."

"Of course." The two sat in strained silence.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly one last time, before standing up "I hope you recover soon." With that the Headmaster strode calmly out of the infirmary in a swirl of magenta robes.

Harry relaxed into his bed, he had a feeling Dumbledore had meant something more with that last statement, but Harry didn't have a clue what. Harry was released the next day much to Harry's surprise he had expected to be bed ridden for a few more day's, but Madame Pomfrey had let him go. He still had to report twice a day for a check up but he was free and that was what mattered. Besides the pensive looks coming from Dumbledore and being stalked by Snape everyone and everything was relatively calm, except Quirrell who looked like a cornered rabbit, Harry didn't blame him he would be too in his position. Hermione had easily dealt with the rogue troll alone five minute before Neville and Goyle even showed up, and had received forty points for Hufflepuff, she had managed a better lie this time. For Harry though he had come to a realisation and he was going remedy it as quickly as possible.

After breakfast Harry headed back to the Slytherin dorms alone a clear intent in his mind, he had ditched Greg at the library after giving him clear directions to good beginners transfiguration books he would hopefully have no interruptions. Navigating the cool depths of the dungeons Harry at last made it to the common room, with no Snape sightings, which was blessedly empty. After making his way to his dorm unnoticed Harry went straight for his trunk checking the multitude of wards he put in place, each coming up clear, they hadn't been touched in the slightest. He pulled out all of his mundane belongings and pulled up the false bottom of his trunk to reveal nothing, he had cleverly placed it under two different types of disillusionment charm over his shrunken multi-compartment trunk. Dispelling the charms Harry took out his trunk and expanded it to full size. Taking a breath he ran his fingers over the amber wood until he found the right knot and opened the secret drawer, gingerly he took out his dark arts primers, taking the one labelled beginner he placed it under his pillow before he replaced every thing and meticulously reapplied the wards. At last he finished crawling into bed he drew the curtains and cast several of his most subtle privacy wards. Lighting the tip of his wand Harry pulled out his thick dark arts tome and began to read, as he progressed Harry couldn't help but grin Voldemort was going down.

Authors note:

How exciting another chapter done, and more to come soon enough. I totally know where I'm going with this so I doubt I'll get stumped on anything drastic. I think the wooden arm is best, it has attitude, I was going to have Harry be Hermione's guinea pig and receive a super cool arm like Wormtail's but I changed my mind for now. I feel sorry for Harry I totally didn't mean to hospitalise him three times it just happened for some inexplicable reason. I can't think of anything else so I will go start on the next chapter. 


End file.
